


The stars in you

by SoulBurst470



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/M, Gen, Mystical Creatures, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Space Pirates, Vegeta (Dragon Ball) vs Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-01-13 06:17:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 63,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18463199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulBurst470/pseuds/SoulBurst470
Summary: Being orphan at birth she really wasnt looking forward to anything regarding  her bloodline,so to say she was surprised that a weird creature came inland told her she from a whole different universe was an understatement.Especially when it involves a certain alien group of Alien called Saiyans.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So please bare with me, this starts of kinda slow.

 

 

"I'm heading out guys, See you same time tomorrow!"

A young woman, around the age of 17 waved back at the voice as she exited. She quickly threw a light green hat ,with the text 'Subway' on it ,to the back of the voice. " Your hat ."

The person instinctively rose her hand and catched the green hat as she continued to walk the exit , not turning back to face the person that had threw her hat at her .

"Thanks Zully !" said the owner of the hat as she walked out the store.

Azuly chuckled at the young girl and turned back to continue her work. "Don't know how India can forget her hat every time, next time i'll aim for her shoulder heh."

India closed the door behind her and began to walk along the sidewalk. She started to shiver as the cool air blew against her, instinctively she tucked the Mint green Scarf around her neck closer on her neck. It would warm her up eventually, it was made out of thin but soft material. It wasn't the best scarf but it was all she could afford at the moment, it did its job so she couldn't complain.

She moved quickly to the other end of the block to a reach a black metal bench.

She sat on the cold metal bench placing her backpack in her lap.

She checked her phone for any new messages from her designated driver who had seemed to be regularly late. She sighed at the empty inbox , and tucked her phone into her coat. She rubbed her hands together attempting to gain more warmth in them and rubbed them along her cheeks that had redden because of the cold weather but the freezing wind refused to let her body to do so.

India looked in the empty parking lot, sighing as she realized she was playing the waiting game with her ride once again.

She waited for a good twenty minuets before she began to worry about her ride home.

_Just only a few minuets ,Mark should be here soon._ She thought to her self, trying to think about warm happy thoughts, not letting annoyance and the cold get the better of her.

She stared at a puddle in the front of her, watching it as a dead leaf floated across the surface, trying to use her curiosity to distracted her.

The wind started to pick up, blowing past her exposed nose, the swiftness of the wind made a tingle in her nose. Jumping lightly at the force of her own sneeze, she growled lightly as the force of her own sneeze made the leaf be blown out the puddle. "Now i'm getting sick, Thanks winter." She said sarcastically.

She stuffed her hands inside her grey winter coat, wrapping her arms around her body as the wind started to blow faster. She growled as her glasses started to fog up every now and then, making her having to wipe them with her arm, she gave up after the last two times,exposing her arm to the cold weather was not worth it, it was damn near freezing.

India, out of boredom, would breathe softly to see her breath appear in the air, making some type of distraction in her dilemma.

India frowned to herself as she felt a familiar ache in her head. There had been so many headaches lately, she would usually drink some tea so it would go away, but hasn't been working for the past few days. The headaches were becoming more intense as the days progressed. She would get really tired after a couple of hours but she would fight through it, it didn't seem right to fall asleep with a headache.

"Where the hell are you?",She grumbled to herself and huffed out another white cloud.

She reached out into her jacket again and rubbed her mint amulet that dangled around her neck. She rubbed the jewel for comfort and reassurance that her ride would be here.

The amulet was given to her when she was a baby, not by her parents of course she wished that would have been the case, so many things would have been better if that was her reality but no it wasn't.

They had given her up when she was born, well at least her mother did, there was little info given about who her biological parents were. She was told that her mother was the one who had gave her up for adoption, no other legal or biological parent accompany her. The only thing on record about her were very discouraging words "not pleased with my out come" in short.

That info alone made her not want to go on that adventure to look for her biological mother, like most of the kids in the orphanage wanted to do.

What was the point? To go through trial and error just to find one person who wanted no connection in the first place.

Her amulet was given to her by a stranger. One of the administrators who had been at the orphanage for as long as she could remember recalled the day a woman came one day to orphanage in hopes for adopting a baby, 'she was a young beautiful thing, she looked too young to be wanting to be a mother if you asked me. She had a great smile but some lonely eyes, I could tell the girl was hurting and i guess a child would fill that empty void. She searched as if she had specific desire for a child it was at least four hours , but she finally picked a child after some time, but the strangest thing happened, the woman just left two presents for the infant and left without a word.'

The baby was her all though years ago, she gave the baby a small animal stuffed toy in the shape of a lion and the amulet. She had kept them close to her at all times. It was the only symbol that meant someone cared.

Another 30 minuets passed by and now India was really frustrated.

"Has there ever been a moment when that idiot has been here on time, no wounder he lost his damn job." She hissed to herself as she rolled her eyes and began to take her arms from inside her warm jacket and into its sleeves. She folded her arms and looked into the empty parking-lot. Still no sign of a car, that only angered her more.

_I have to get a car, like pronto. I can't rely on Mark or the Bus anymore. Im sixteen i need my own way of getting to work and school. Ugh! My life!...he needs to be here like now!_

She slid her hand into her pockets again. Her eyes widen when she felt her phone vibrating. She sighed in relief and checked her phone. "Thank god he texted me I wa..."

...

**MARK:** **Sorry gonna be realllll late, idk when i'll be there...got pulled over by the po-po...In other words gonna have to get another ride...sorry Indigo :) luv u bestie**

**...**

She face palmed and groaned at her luck. _WHYYYYY! JUST WHY?! He even friend zoned me...fuck...i gotta find another Designated driver..._

She sighed and calmed herself down . She was really temped to throw her phone, which would have resulted in no type of communication.

She quickly tucked it back into her pocket like so , before she read the very disappointing and useless text.

India sat on the bench with her face buried into her hands in a very despair state as she thought of ways of getting home. The weather was supposed to get worst in a couple of hours and the city bus do not come out around theses hours.

She couldn't call an uber, her foster parents wouldn't allow it, they were really paranoid when came to taxi's and ubers. The last time she called for an uber she got grounded for at least a month, and was forced to walk to and from school. Mark wasn't allowed to pick or drop her off and the bus driver didn't come to their house because of how Mark flattened the bus driver's tires over an disagreement.

"I'm shit out of luck huh..." She said with monotone voice. Her foster parents are gonna be angry at her and Mark. Her foster parents were some real nice folks but were strick on her and Mark, mainly more on Mark because of his linitent persona. He is a nice teenager, he didn't lack any intelligence he had made his parents laptops, a couple of computer monitors, and made his own engine for his car. He was full of smarts, but lacked commonsense for the most part.

His parents and her have been trying to tell him for year's, " you really can't survive in today's society without any commonsense." Though he would ignore them, and to their annoyance he would make the most flabbergasting problems/situations to were it seemed he would never come out of, but his luck luck some how would save the boy. However, this situation was gonna bite him in the ass, India was gonna make sure of it.

She was gonna have to walk home. That was on the other side of town. It was freezing, her ride was enable and unreliable as fuck. India groaned and was about to cry.

"INDO GET YOUR ASS INSIDE! I KNOW MARK IS NOT COMING ITS BEEN AN HOUR IN A HALF!"

India turned her head to see the owner of the loud voice calling her name from the very end of the block, it was her friend Azuly.

She was standing from the door way of her current job, Subway. Azuly was fully aware of her friends unlucky situation and was grinning ear to ear about it. She was signaling her to come back inside the public restaurant.

She had big blue eyes that just held excitement, catching anyones attention. Her hair was a very light auburn brown, it would fall to her knees, swaying side to side as she walked. Its naturally curly composer was now straight and tied into a ponytail tucked through into the back of her work hat. Azuly's hair complimented her fairly nice tan skin. Azuly was no bigger that her, coming at as 5'5" as India herself stood at 5'6". She had hourglass body frame just like India but slightly skinnier.

_Damn its real late if her shift is over all ready..._ She mummer in her head.

India quickly ran down the side walk not wasting time. She was slipping every now on the side walk.

Azuly giggle at her grumpy friend. India move past her smirking friend and sat in the far booths in the store in the back, rubbing her hands for warmth as she sat down.

Azuly followed behind her and chuckled at the sight and sat right next to her.

Invading India's personal space as usual and expected when it came to Azuly.

She hugged India tightly, wrapping her slender arms around both of India's arms and pressing her left cheek against India's face slightly warming her up. "Ohh, my poor Indigo is so cold, I bet you were freezing!" Azuly said in a playful motherly voice.

India grinned at her friends antics and sighed nonchalantly. "Your in my bubble Azu.." India said with a monotone voice but she only continued hugging her tighter.

"Mark nearly killed you, Thank goodness I was there to save you!" She nearly screamed in India's ears, India cringed and giggled at her, Azuly was up to something.

India growled playfully at Azuly curiously wanting to know what was up with her, "How could i ever repay the most loving Azuly!",India said matching up to Azuly's volume, causing her big almond shape eyes to widen and to back up lightly giving India some arm room. _About damn time heh get out my bubble room now will yah_

"Damn India , at least warn a girl before you screech.." Azuly said rubbing her ear, grinning lightly at India.

She backed up finally giving her friend some of her personal space back, her cheeks were slightly red from having her cheek pressed up against my face, complementing her smooth tan skin tone.

"And why should I? Didn't you just violate me of my personal space. You know I can sue for such actions done onto me. In a work place, of all places too." India said smirking Azuly rolled her eyes at her dramatic friend.

"Aren't I the one who's going to law school?" She asked rhetorically.

"Thats if you survive the horrid Test finals... And well last time i checked..." India's eyes rolled to the ceiling avoiding Azuly's, " You cheated off of me to get to a particular '5th best in state' rank to be able to go to ohio ,the three day school trip to be exact."

Azuly puckered her lips together, she could recall that event that happened a few months back. The board of education just randomly gave their high school students a test, not even the principle was aware until the last minuet. Azuly was terrified of test, gave her horrible anxiety. She would freeze up and her mind would go blank. India on the other hand was more annoyed than nervous. India was all A's and that one B type of student.

She was ironically not a book nerd, that loved to study hard , tedious about every detail in a text book. Granted getting good grades was her priority, she always tried to get all A's and hated her science teachers in the past that always gave her a B.

India was just naturally smart to put it into short, hated study to Azuly's surprise.

"Im not trying to guilt trip you or anything as such, im just worried for you. You've have improved alot since we started to study together. You know im not a studying gal myself but the finals has me nervous, so we are gonna have to study even harder. " India and Azuly sighed together.

"Man, we haven't even graduated and I'm already stressed out. Our adult lives are gonna suck." The blue eye teen said smiling. India chuckled at her friend.

Azuly was her friend, the closes she has ever had. It was funny, with all her unfortunate childhood events as being stuck in a orphanage, Azuly always seemed like she was always there. It was natural to talk to her about stuff from her past.

"India you look whole lot better now." Azuly said interrupting her thoughts.

"What do you mean by that?" India looked at her in confusion.Azuly reached over the booth that they were sitting in and grabbed a red backpack. It was Azuly's bag.

It had pink and black skulls for the design on the scarlet bag. It had matched her own bag but for the exception of the color scheme, India had a light teal bag with gray skulls decorated on it.

Azuly began searching through her bag, "Give me a sec, so that I can show you what I mean." India nodded and watched as her friend started to pull things out her bag.

O _h_ _God she needs to clean out her bag..._

"Ah ha! There you are ." Azuly smiled brightly as she pulled out a small heart shaped mirror. She handed it to India as she turned to face her again.

"As I was saying, when you came back into the store you looked like an icicle and your face was really red, you look better now but your nose is still red."

India rose the small mirror in her hands and looked at her reflection.

India had a very light caramel brown skin completion, no acne, clear and soft skin. Her round cheeks were a little rosy as well as her nose.

_Hmm...nothing to bad I guess._

_"_ Oh here, Let me clean your glasses off , i still have your glass case from yesterday that you completely forgot." The young girl chuckled at her friend as Azuly took off her glasses, she could act to motherly sometimes.

Now with her glasses off India could get a good view of her face, she had round yet oval face ,it suited her well. She ran her hand over facial features slowly as if she were just now looking at her refection for the first time. She concentrated on her eyes the longest, the teen had full round eyes. Her eye color was green with hazel mixture, she liked that the most about herself, it was like the center piece to her face, but her glasses covered her face so it hid part of her face, through they still looked good on her anyway.

She smiled lightly at refection, India had grew to love herself over the years ,mainly after she got adopted into a stable home, no self-doubt anymore.

India groaned inwardly , her headache was still there, but ignored the pain. _It should be gone by now..._

"Sometimes I forget that you have green eyes, really makes you stand out." India looked at Azuly as she placed her glasses back on her face.

"Thanks, Zuly. I don't look that bad, even though it was getting below zero." India said as she gave her mirror back.

Azuly tucked the mirror back in the bag smirking. She cupped her hands over her cheeks , her smirk turing into a smug look. India noticed this, it was the same look she had on her face when walked in the store.

"Speaking of freezing, i gotta go home. Its just me at my house so i gotta cook my for my self. " I groaned to myself.

_How fuck am i gonna get home?_

"Why with the frown Indigo?" The blue eyed teen asked.

India sighed in defeat, "I don't have a ride home. Mom and Dad aren't coming all the way from home to come pick me up either because of the snow."

"Well why Don't you just come over my house?" India looked at her blue eyed friend. That offer would be a life saver right, but India was hesitant about it ,her foster parents would have her head because she didn't ask first.

Azuly patted her friends head,"Don't worry, your parents approved. "

"What?"

Azuly started to stand up out the booth and stretch her legs. "They called right after you walked out the store, she asked if it would be okay if you stayed the night, and I said yes obviously." India's parents had thought ahead, they were always taking precautions for their children. It could be annoyingly at most times but they only wanted to protect her. Though lately they had been very isolated, they weren't talking to India as much as before,Mark too was acting strange lately. It was probably something minor at the least, so India didn't worry about it to much.

India sighed in relief, "Thanks Zuly , I was so sc- Wait you knew this whole time!" her face started to turn red as she realized how long she was outside. Too damn long.

Azuly started to giggle,"I was testing to see how long you would wait outside."

India pursed her lips frowning," I was freezing! Some savor you are! At least Mark was trying!" Azuly's smug only grew.

"Aww, you wont be mad for too long. Your gonna be at my house for at least a week or two, it's gonna snow all week. My mom and dad are on there business trips for a month. It gets lonely at my house so i wouldn't mind the company. " she ended saying softly.

Azulys parents ran a company, she was blessed with a nice house car , room, clothes ,etc. Yet her Parents were never around, she took care of herself for the most part.

India sighed at her friends little prank and decided not to make a big deal about it.

"Fine..."Azuly grinned as India compiled. "Great! I'll be right back I gotta get my things out my locker and i'll be ready to go." India nodded and watch as her friend ran to the back.

_Well at least I have a place to stay. Azulys place is huge and amazing so I should be straight._

India got up from the booth and stretched as well. Her body had warmed up to a healthy temperature, smiling she put her bag back on and zipped up her coat.

India ran her hand through her thick dark chocolate hair. It fell to her back mid way, it had a naturally loose curly composer. It would be wavy most days and curly on others, today it was curly but into a ponytail like Azuly.

India noticed that the workers around there were closings early. The snow storm was hitting it hard outside, there was already two inches of snow on the ground.

_Damn.. Me and Azuly have to go quick, it looks horrible outside and its not even the worst part yet... Her house is only two blocks away,...hopefully we don't get frost bite._

India turned her head to see Azuly walking her way. She had on a thick and well protected snow coat on, with her bag on her back.

She had made a smarter choice by bringing that jacket. India regretted her choice of wear for today's weather. India had on thick but not thick enough pea-coat, with thin gray gloves.

She was gonna get sick if they didn't hurry in the fierce weather.

"K, I'm ready now." India nodded and headed for the for the entrance of the store once again. This time in hopes of not freezing before she could make it to Azuly's.

Azuly followed suit and began following India. They both shivered as they stepped into the cold madness that awaited them for their walk home.

It looked like it was gonna be blizzard. It was a white wonderland Madness, snow was everywhere.

"This way",Azuly said as she took the lead and turned to her right of the sidewalk and began walking. India walked along side her friend, pacing a nice speed.

It had gotten way colder than before, the puddles of water in the parking lot from before were frozen over. The ground was all white, the snow covered the everything in a thick layer of snow. Nobody but India and Azully were out on the streets now, it was deadly silent, the only thing the two could hear was the fierce heavy wind and their own foot steps walking along the snow.

Some street lights were on but the majority of the walk home was in darkness. It was getting hard to see as the snowing got worst.

Nether of the teens talked , they both were focused on getting to Azullys home, it wasn't to far now.

India was having more trouble, her headache from before was getting worse. It had progressed when she went back to the store but she tried to ignore the pain as she talked to Azuly.India had been suffering from head pounding headaches over the past three weeks, but today this was taking the cake.

India groaned softly to herself, she didn't want Azuly to find out. She knew how over protective she was already so she didn't want Azully nagging to her about not telling her sooner.

_Man Im gonna died before I even make it to the house._ India groaned as her headache grew, she was walking slower the pain was suddenly increasing by tenfold. It felt like someone was trying to beat her to deaf.

Her ears were going numb as she stumbled across the snow. It not only because of the weather but of the ringing in her ears coming from her headache.

She felt a wave of numbness over come her body. She stopped and leaned against a near by tree, her body felt like it was under intense gravity.

_What...what is happening?..._

Her thoughts were sluggish as she tried to force herself off the tree. Her whole body was numb, she could barely move her feet to stand up by herself. The wind was starting to get the best of her as India tried to move but her efforts were fruitless.

India tried to call for her friend for help but her lips didn't move,they felt numb too.

India fell to one knee as everything started to go white.

She couldn't tell if it was the freezing temperature or the hard pounding headache.

_I need to...ge..get up..._

Her attempts were effortless, her strength had dwell to nothing.

The troubled teen could her some one talking but it all sounded muffled.

All she could hear was the sound of her heart pounding and her slow breathing. There was suddenly another voice but it was also muffled, she couldn't see the owner of the voice.

India's eyesight was blurring up.

_Did...did..I drop my glasses..?_

India wanted to panic, scream, run to Azuly's home, but her mind and body wouldn't let her.

_What is happening! !? Ugh!_

She could tell that someone was touching her faintly. She wanted to go to sleep, but she told her body not to. Her body was depleted from all her energy, she fatigue. Her body seemed to be disagreeing with her, it was acing terribly, she wanted it to stop. She could feel that she was falling into submission from her body. She could feel herself falling over onto the snow.

_Dam..Dammit..._

Everything had turned white as she lost conscious.

_**India...Im here...wake up ...i have come to take you back...** _ _**-** _


	2. Still mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dumb ass made this a couple of years ago, this chapter was originally 20k+ and like a dummy I thought that was normal to do in one week. I just cut out the main parts I thought would be better to read first before the Dragon ball comes to play , that's in the next chapter. I know it's long, like crazy long but please bare with me it starts getting good in the next chapter.

 

 

Azuly sat on her chair in her family din in her house, her leg was nervously bouncing up and down. The events that transpired a few hours ago still fresh on her mind.

**TWO HOURS AGO**

India had passed out , it was all so sudden, she was walking and was on the ground in a couple of seconds. She had seem completely fine when they were talking in the store, her friend didn't show any signs of fatigue or distress, not until they were almost close to her home. Azuly had called out to her friend when she noticed that India was not walking beside her, she called her name again asking if she was ok. Azuly ran over to her when India was struggling to stand and fell over onto her knees. Azuly bent down in the snow to India's level.

"India are you ok, do you need to take a quick stop?" She touched her friends shoulder to get her attention, India was not responding to her, it seemed like India didn't even noticed her presence. Azuly eyes noticed that India's iris's and pules were dilated and cloudy. She could hear India's breathing it was heavy and slow. Her concern for friend was rising as India's odd behavior continued. This time Azuly reached to shake her friend lightly to take her out of what ever trance she was in, "What's wro-Ahh!" India's eyes had rolled back and she fell face forward into the snow. Azuly started to shake India to wake her in a panic,"India stay with me! We're almost home! Come on just a little further and then you can sleep on my bed!"

Azuly bit her lip when she realized that India was not responding, she quickly rolled India over her back side in the snow and wiped the snow that was on her face.

The first thing she did was check if she was breathing, show any signs of paleness and her pulse. She was terrified about her friends condition but she had to stay calm for her friend's safety. Azuly put her hand over her forehead to check her temperature. India had a slight fever but it wasn't too bad, even so that should have not cause her friend to pass out like she did. She set her friend up from the snow and set her back up against the tree that India was leaning up against for support when she started to slow down.

Azuly noticed that India's breathing was slow, "I need to get you out this weather." Azuly looked around her surroundings to see if anyone was around. The street she was on didn't have any houses near by, the only house that was on the street was her house , and that was on the other end of the lengthy street. She sighed , "We are almost there , this is gonna be hard trying to get you to the house."

Azuly turned back to her unconscious friend, the blue eyed teen pursed her lips into a frown. India's face was turning rosy again from the cold weather, India was gonna catch a serious cold . She knew it was only going to get worst if she waited any longer. Azuly went to stand India up against the tree, But she stopped when heard something vibrating.

Azuly knew it was India's phone India had always keep it on vibrate when she was at work.

Azuly reached into India's right coat pocket and grabbed her phone. Azuly's eyes widen when she read the caller ID, She quickly unlocked the Phone password and answered it.

"Mark! Thank god you called!", Azuly said in relief. The Mark on the other side of the phone was hesitant to answer but did so anyway.

"Um..Hi Azuly. Why do you hav-"

Azuly cut him off, "Where are you right now? Something bad just happened, and I need your help."

"Um, well actually I'm turning down on your road to your house. I was on my way to pick India up from work and I got pulled over, then my parents called and told me that India was staying the night with you because of the weather and told me to head back, but they called a little too late cause I was already to far to turn back, so i was gonna ask if i co- ...Wait is that you two on the side walk!" A black Nissan Pathfinder pulled up next to Azuly and India.

"Yeah, India passed out so I need your help.", Azuly answered worried, they both hung up as Mark hopped out of the car and dashed over to the girls.

"What happened ?" Mark asked as he quickly went to checked on India.

Mark was a nicely built guy so it was a ease to pick up India's body bridle style, he pulled her closely as the harsh wind blew up against the three. He turned to Azuly and pointed to the car, "Help get the door so i can put her in the back seat." Azuly nodded and trudged through the snow with Mark putting her forearm in front of her face as the wind blew.

When they got to the car Azuly opened the door and helped Mark put India into the Car, she climbed in backseat with India and closed the door as Mark got into the Driver seat and closed his door.

He sighed and turn back to look at the two in the back seat. "Is She alright?" Azuly shrugged her shoulders, she wasn't sure if she was or not. India seemed fine right now besides the fever she had,it seemed like she was just sleeping. "I guess, she looks relax right now. "

Mark was silent but Azuly could tell that he was worried. Mark was like Azuly, energetic, happy, loving, and very sociable, sweet guy in general, he barely got mad, it took a lot for him to act out on his anger. They got along pretty well , they had been friends for a long time, the same amount of time as India. Mark was older than India by Two years and older than Azuly by one year. He had nice tan that complemented his smile, Mark had one of those lady killer faces, he was really handsome. Right now his face was covered in worry.

"Lets just get into the house so we can set India down on a bed.K." Mark nodded , setting his eyes on India before turning around and putting the car into drive. Azuly took India's backpack off of her to make her comfortable as Mark drove up to her drive way. He put the car in park and turn his over to Azuly, "Are your parents here or are they on trips again?"

"Nah, they aren't here, I'm gonna grab her Backpack and open the door for you k." He nodded as he got out the car, Azuly grabbed India's things and got out the car to let Mark grabbed b India.

Azuly waddled through the snow and opened the front door with her keys.

She waited with the door open until Mark walked in with India in his arms. She quickly closed the door, and sighed. "I'm so glad to be a warm house. Ok , Mark follow me so you can put India on my bed until she wakes up." He nodded and followed the blue eyed teen through her semi mansion home. Azuly lead Mark up the first flight of stairs in her house, and walked into a hallway on left side of the stairway. The first bedroom door was Azuly's bedroom, she opened the door to a Master-bedroom size room. Azuly chuckled as Mark whistled at her room in awe. "Just set her on the bed, I'll take your coat and shoes and put them in the front door hallway k, I'll get India's coat and shoes." After everything was given to Azuly, she took her friend's things and placed them in them Front door hallway like she she would.

She walked to homes family din, that was next to the bottom of the stairs. She was cold from being outside and worried for her friend. She sighed and sat down in one of the Caravan chairs, she ran her hand through her hair and sighed. She turned her head to the door way , could hear Mark coming down the stairs, he was calling her name to see where she had went to.

"Im in here , just turn left by the end of the steps."She called back out to Mark, she smiled faintly when Mark tilted His head in the room. He also had a small smile on his face when he walked in, whistled again as he viewed the room around him. "Living the life aren't you, shit, I should have came over your house sooner." Azuly laughed at the older Teen, Mark was could make any one laugh.

Mark pulled a chair up next to Her. "She's seems fine for now, if anything else happens we might go to the Hospital ...that's if we can get out to drive to do so." Azuly smiled a bit more at the news. "That's good.", Azuly looked through the window,"I was so afraid when she fell over in the snow and she wouldn't wake up."

Mark touched her shoulder to comfort her with a smile on his face."Well i'm glad you where with her, thanks for taking care of her, I don't know what i would have done if would have lost one of my best friends." Azuly grinned faintly."Well i just hope she gets better." She said looking at the window the storm outside only growing worst.

**Now**

Azuly had explained everything to Mark what had happened , from the time India had checked out of work to when He had pulled up and picked her and India up. Mark did mention that India recently was having really bad Headaches lately. India didn't mention having a headache or even act like she did, but if she did Azuly would have fussed at her for not telling any one.

India had a knack for not telling anybody when she had a problem. She knew India hated asking for help, like it was hurting her pride. She always hated doing projects with partners cause she was tedious about being the best and succeed in every thing she did. Her and Mark on the other hand were a different case cause they were her close friends, but she still didn't ask for help most of the times.

Through if that was the cause India was gonna hear a mouth full from Azuly.

Azuly right now was still in the din, she waiting on Mark so they could watch TV, He had went to check on India , who was still asleep, then He suggested on making some snacks to and watch some thing on Netflix.

Her , India , and Mark had been friends since they were in elementary school. India would have to switch schools every now and then, because of her different foster family homes, but they some how keep in touch. Mark would be so upset to see India come and go, he had a small crush on India when they were smaller and Her happiness meant the world to him.

His Parents at the time wanted to have a another baby, but Mark's Mom was unable to cause of complications when he was born so they were trying to adopt. He wasn't to excited to be no longer a single child at first and he would gripe about it all the time at school, But one day he came to school and found out India was leaving town cause they wanted to move her again, she was in tears. That's when Mark went and begged his parents to adopted her, which they did, he was already friends with her and plus they wanted a girl.

Azuly smiled to her self at those memories , she knew that was one the happiest days of her life.

They all had already made plans for when they graduated from high school, that they all were gonna move in together in Azuly's house since her home was big enough and she got quiet lonely. She wanted them to stay close and be like that forever.

"Hey I got food's to Eat's." Marked called out as he walked into the din, Azuly grinned and cheered at the snacks that were set on the coffee table. "YAY!"

* * *

 

India's eyes fluttered softly waking up, she quickly cover her eyes with her forearm, it was white all over and the brightness was affecting her eyes. She groaned as she started to sit up, she was laying down on the floor for some reason.

_I'm not out side , it doesn't feel cold right now. Azuly must have brought me inside her house...but why am I on the floor?_

India slowly stood up and stretched her legs cause they felt a little stiff, she felt a little sore all over but not too bad.

As her eye's slowly adjusted she was starting to noticed the very unfamiliar surroundings.

India then realized that everything around her was empty, its just a white void all around her. There was no was no signs of any presence besides her own. The place was unnaturally silent to her, she could have sworn she could hear her heartbeat echo across the room, it was so quiet. There was no sign of any entrances or exits, if anything it seemed like the room was endless, no beginning or end.

"Where the fuck am I?" she whispered to herself. She frowned when heard her whisper echoed through out the room. She was terrified of begin lost in the endless room, it reminded her of a fun house in a carnival, she hated those with fiery passion.

Except there was no mirrors to create an illusion of the endless pathways and your refection, no smoke or flashing lights in a dark labyrinth. It was completely the opposite, but it gave off the same scary feeling of being lost and never to be found. Maybe it was because India was alone, and it had a weird silence. _How the hell did i get here ? I hope I'm just dreaming cause if I'm not i don't know what I'll do._

India pinched her forearm and grimaced at the pain. _Yep that's real._ Something was way off about this. _I don't even have my coat or backpack on me someone must have taken them off of me, but i have on my work clothes and shoes. I'm gonna have to call some body._ India stuffed her hand into her back pocket and froze. _Its' not in there ..shit._ India was on edge of freaking out.

This place is really odd, there should at least be sounds its just quiet besides my own breathing.

Through suddenly the silence was broken with two foot steps, and a new voice that wasn't India's.

"Your awake."

India's sucked in her breath in fear, there was someone here, and behind her of all places.

"You don't have to be afraid India, Its been a long time since we've meet." India was afraid to face the person behind her, this person spoke with nostalgia in their voice.

"How do I know you?" India asked her back still facing the owner of the voice. India got the goosebumps when she heard foot steps walking closer to her. India wanted to run but she couldn't muster up the courage to move her feet.

"It..Its hard to explain...right now...we've separated a long time ago for a reason, I don't fully remember why, but I came to take you back." India raised an eyebrow, _was this person crazy? What does this person want from me? ...I got make a run for it before who ever this is try's to kidnap me._

India breathed slowly and gulped. The person said they weren't gonna hurt her , so she could escape without any bruises, If there were any exits for any escape.

"Turn around India."

The person was at least two feet way from her. The hair on India's neck rose , she hesitated to meet the persons request. There was a possibility that this person had no intention to hurt her or was trying to trick her. She didn't want to try to see how much patience the owner of voice had so she decided to do as they asked. _Damn it I know Martial Arts and i'm choosing to flight instead of fight, don't be pussy you can probably take this person down. Just breath and do it._

India hesitantly started to turn around, preparing to face the owner of the voice, and probably the person who put her here in the first place.

India was in total awe and fear, more awe than fear. The weirdest things happened to her in life, she didn't understand most it, and thought there was no point at being angry at it or questioning it, well not until now.

In front of India stood a black figure that stood the exact same height as India. It definitely had a female features, hourglass figure like her self. The girl had a black crazy mystical and Galaxy theme skin tone, all over her body was like that including her hair.

Everything but her eyes and the middle of her chest, her eyes where glowing teal giving off an possessed look and her chest was weird. It had a crack in the middle of her chest, and there was foggy white aura flowing from there, it was barely visible but India seen it. India was most amazed by the aura she gave off, her hair flowed as if she were in water.

The sight was unbelievable, _what type of drugs am I on? Surly Azuly didn't put any Weed, Molly or cocaine in her ?_

India could feel that she was holding her breath and let out a small gasp. The girl in front of her was smiling, it was a longing smile. "I know, I'm kinda out of this world." She said , those words were all ever so true.

India laughed, not that any thing was funny, it was just the only way for her to respond,"No shit." India ran a hand through her hair, she didn't feel scared as much as before but she knew that this was not normal things that people were used to seeing. Well unless under the Influence. India brain started to race, that maybe this was dream, drugs, or some crazy fever dream. India's eyes widen when she felt something warm touch her cheek. India didn't noticed the girl's hand reaching over towards her. The girl had her hand touching India's face with gentile care. India could feel a cold shiver run down her back when the girl touched her. For some reason India found her self looking up into Her eyes and something clicked in her.

_I'm gonna be alright._

"I know you..." India's head cocked to the side in confusion, why did she feel so familiar. She just meet this very odd looking stranger, and she was pretty sure it was a dream until she touched India. India blinked slowly, something was wrong she didn't remember this girl. India was pretty sure she would remember some one like this girl. Did this girl do something to her. _..no..no...this felt real_. It was like remembering something from a very distant memory. It was there but yet she could not grasp it tight enough.

The girl smiled and pulled back her arm as she stepped back. India didn't realize how close she was at first and took a step back as well. India looked at the mystical person in front of her and smiled as a word came through her head. She didn't know why she smiled it just came like a instinct.

"...Your name is Soul..."India mummer softly.

Soul nodded," I'm glad you are starting to remember...I know only so much, and your memory is worst than 's shattered for some reason." India looked walked a full circle around Soul, scanning every detail about the mystical girl. India was feeling more comfortable around Soul, the odd feel of nostalgia was running through her. _How could i not remember someone like this._

India quietly stop investing the girls physical features to look up in her eyes,She said that there memories were not so good so she couldn't remember their past together.

"You said that you have came to take me back?" India repeated in which Soul nodded as India continued, "Where is 'back ' exactly ?" Soul looked India confused but shook her head.

"Umm... Home...I was told to bring you back home...so we could be back together..." Soul said awkwardly. India could tell the girl was confused of her own request, some puzzle pieces were missing.

"Where is home exactly?" India felt weird asking that question, she had a home now, with her foster parents and her friends. They all knew her and loved her just like any family would. There was Mark the lovable guy , one of her best friends. Azuly her best friend that was always understanding and caring, with an exciting personalty. Her foster parents, they could be strict at times and maybe not understanding at times, but they meant well right. They had been distant lately and had a couple disagreements had made the house very hostile at times, But they were her home. Right? No, she had cared for her family that had taken her in, but she didn't always fit in, She didn't have baby pictures, early family pictures or memory's. She was placed in a home and forced to adjust for all her life, and one day she was placed in a home she could live in smiling, but that wasn't her 'home'. So when Soul told her she was going home, it made India ponder.

Soul grinned, "Lets say its very far from this place, Very far. This place has entirety of unimaginable things that this world will never ever have...Its hard to explain...things have been very unclear... but I promise you its your home ..." India looked her unsure, Her explanation was vague because of her lack of memory,it was somewhat convincing but India knew better not to just go about anywhere, there was more to the story.

"Where did you come from..? Is this place where we are from, is there more people like you? I don't mean to be rude, but its kinda hard to trust a stranger whom is very out of this world. The very things you ask of me, like to leave this place for another to which is my home, my real home. Its very Irrational of me to Trust you off the bat without asking questions, I do admit you are familiar to me and my memory is not so clear Soul. I do believe you, i just need more information." Souls lips pursed together after, India had a point, she shrugged her shoulders and nodded.

"You do have a point, Im sorry for coming at you to understand these sudden events, asking to leave the very place that you have only know and just now have gotten use to. I am a very shocking sight I do admit, and I'm glad that you believe me. I will do as you ask and explain best to my memory. " She smiled to India , and she nodded. "I know you must be tired of standing, i think you might want to rest your feet a bit while I explain a couple of things."

India nodded to the mystical girl, but was confused. She wanted her to sit down, but where? The whole place is empty and there was no sight of any furniture any where. Soul must have read India's mind and apologized. " Oh im sorry, You don't exactly know how this room works , or what this room is." Soul rose her left hand slowly and snapped two fingers.

Two large red pillows appeared and landed with soft thud in front of the two. India stepped back in shock, her mouth slightly jarred open wide. _Where the fuck?! What is this room?...how did she do that?!_

"Don't worry I'll explain that too, but for now please sit." India looked at Soul for a second time before complying and sitting down onto of the comfortable pillow. India sat parallel from Soul, she sighed and took a deep breath, before opening her eyes to face Soul. "Please start." India requested.

Soul took a deep breath as well as she began to explain, "I guess i shall start with this room. This room is actually someones mind. Yours to be exact. Your mind is very different from anyone's on this planet, it hold very complex compartments and personas,one can get lost in here from the endless thoughts and memory's that go through here. Right now we are in blank space part of your mind, this place is where your ideas start off from , its one of the fabrics of your imagination. But it is also a good place to train your body to become stronger and healthier, and help you heal faster when you are severely damage. This is only a part of your mind, there are many more complex rooms in your mind but that will be only ventured through only if needed for desperate times. The only reason I have any control over this part is because I'm a part of you. I have been trying to bring you here for the past few months, but you had resented to my calls. That would only result in sever headaches , I tried to make your body fall asleep to where you would wake up here but you fought strong. I didn't mean for you to have gotten those headaches but i needed you to come here, the more you fought the more painful it gotten."

India frowned a bit at the last bit of information. _You mean i had suffered for months because of her!._ India breathed inwardly. _Calm down ...she said she was sorry.. it was harmless yet painful disconnection..she was only trying to do what was right._

Though India was a bit sour about the headaches but she also mind was very complex and fascinating, the very fact that her Imagination started here and with the possibility of other rooms being just as intriguing or more than, it applauded her. India had big imagination as child and still till to this day she does, she would draw and imagine such as : planets , different reality,stories, characters, buildings, inventions, the list would go on and grew more complex and detailed as she got older. India curiosity was her weapon and weakness sometimes.

"I'm pretty sure you wanna know how we are affiliated, because that plays a big part." India nodded as Soul continued," Like i said before we are connected, I can do imaginable things but they are limited unless you summon me." India nodded."But how do i summon you?"

Soul smiled, "Well its a little complicated, see a long time ago um... we were one person at our home. I don't remember what our purpose was back home but i know it was really important, But one day we separated well more like torn. when that happened my power kinda want way and i was sent into a long nap, while you were sent here to this reality. That's way i'm called Soul cause i'm the missing piece of puzzle that is you, and your a big puzzle that has been taken out of your box aka your reality. So when we do get home we will merge but you will slowly get the full affects of your powers over the years including our memory. I wont be able to guide you through everything cause i'll start to slip in your subconscious."

India's eyes widen a bit," So basically im gonna absorb you, how am I gonna know how to do all of theses things if your not around to teach me? "

Soul grinned,"Oh i got that covered, i'm gonna be in your mind for a little while just so you can find my replacement. She is like us but not as complex and powerful. She sent me here to come and get you. She took care of me while i rested and while you were being reborn here, until something happened to her. When we get home im gonna set you on a path to get there, she knows more than i do. "

"But there are some things im gonna teach you before we go home. Home is really bizarre, terrifying, and beautiful...and well um in the terrifying category, there people that have the ability to go around with power to destroy planets, and galaxy's with the flick of the wrist. So im gonna teach you about this thing called about Ki or life energy that will give you the same ability as them, but use it with not the same homicidal desires." India's mouth was jarred open in bewilderment, _What the fuck is that universe or reality or what ever im going! Why is it so damn crazy, shit!_

"India I know this a lot to take in, it was alot for me when i woke up but i realized i had a duty...There is alot out there that we don't know and its mentally draining just thinking about it, but i promise its worth it. The universe is filled with problems like just like here and even worst ones, different cultures keeping it all together but it also has breath taking moments that we hold precocious..." India stared at the blank floor thinking over everything Soul was saying, she could feel her staring at her. Some reason this all sounded real to her, like it made since, but she was hesitant for safety of course. India looked back up to Soul, she had many more questions but couldn't think of any to say.

"I'll let you think about it..." Soul said across from her, "And also there is gonna be some umm...physical changes to your body... its nothing like my body, this is merely what your inner Soul's physical form looks like...i think...either way your gonna be different but with little drastic changes. I'm gonna let you go for now.. and let you rest for a bit i'll call for you when you are ready to talk again." Soul started to stand up, and reached out to help India up as she did. India thanked her quietly.

"And just for you to know this really real and for it not to seem like im talking gibberish..." Soul placed her hand on India's chest causing India to blush at the sudden physical contact, "You haven't noticed that your amulet is not around your neck have you?"

India looked down at her neck frantically , Soul was right, it was gone. India looked back to her ready to ask her why did she take it but Soul beat her to it."My replacement i was talking about, she keep me safe by placing me inside something...and one day she went to this reality, to visit you...it was a short trip but she enjoyed it... she gave you something of yours..." Soul trailed off looking at her smiling, but India was confused about what she was saying and was still upset about her missing amulet.

India was about to yell at Soul but she stopped when she realized that Soul was glowing. Then suddenly she started to compress and transform into something small. India's eyes widen in when realizing that it was her missing amulet she was forming into, which slowly wrapped around her neck.

"Holly shi-"India stopped in mid sentence as sudden rush went through her and everything fell black.

India's eyes fluttered rapidly and the sudden blackness was gone. India's eyes were adjusting to her surroundings once again, but recognized bright colors that were around her. India sighed when she realized she wasn't in the white void.

India sat up slowly, and realized she was sitting on a bed, a nice sized one too. She rubbed her eyes to help them go back to normal, she smiled when she opened them and realized where she was now. She was in Azuly's bedroom, India could recognize the nobly royal theme room anywhere. She didn't remember making it here, so that meant Azuly carried her here.

India face palmed, she felt bad that her friend had to carry her in the fierce cold weather. She would have to thank her later. India yawned getting off the master bed, and strolled up next to Azuly's balcony . She pulled the royal blue curtains off to the side to check the weather.

The green eyed teen flinched at the winter blizzard outside. There was at least a couple of feet outside maybe even more, and it probably wasn't even done growing. They usually never had any bad storms around town or any snow really. They were gonna have some serious road blockage for the next two weeks, School was gonna be out for just a long,and not to mention the after effects when the snow did finally melt. The whole town was gonna be a muddy swimming pool.

India smiled though, all she really did care about was being able to play in the snow. It was childish she admit, but she never got to built a snow man really. The snow would melt as quickly as it came, but this time it was here to stay a little longer and do some damage.

India pulled her self away from the balcony smiling ear to ear about it, even though a couple of hours ago the almost froze to deaf. India walked across the bedroom to Azuly's massive bathroom, she needed to splash some water on her face.

India stared at her reflection in mirror that was above the sink. India could see that her face looked smoother than before, she didn't feel bad at all like before, she felt like she had gain extra energy in fact.

India pursed her lips when she noticed something about her face. She leaned closer to the mirror, to get a good look at her eyes. For the last few months they had been changing colors,they would either be Ivy green or turn sea teal or recently a mixture of both. Right now it was the odd mixture color of both . Azuly and Mark would tell her it was still green and tell her to stop whining about it, she didn't mind it, it was just odd that's all. Maybe recent events would have been the reason why. India shook her head and sighed pushing those thoughts back for awhile.

_I just wanna relax for a bit then worry about it later._

India turned the facet on and leaned down as she cupped the running water in her hands. It was nice and cool against her face. India submerged her face in the water holding her breath, India pulled her back before she ran out of breath. She did that a couple of more times before turning the water off.

"Much better , now where did Azuly put those...ah! there they are." India grinned as walked over to the section of the bathroom that had unbelievably large walk in closet.

India could get lost in Azuly's house , she did once, but that was on purpose, she didn't want to go home and deiced to play hide and seek. India grinned. _I'll have to get Azuly to play our favorite game of hide and seek heh._

India reached over for a towel that was in Azuly's bathroom closet. She purred softly into the towel it was fucking soft to say the least. Some times India secretively wished she was adopted by Azuly's parents, just for the lush of money and Items they had, and of course because of her friend Azuly. Azuly was truly living the life that her and Mark wanted, But India knew better, Azuly's parents paid no attention to their only child. Azuly's parents would occasionally come and check on her, but they didn't show affection to her as much, maybe a pat on the head to say the least. Marks parents were strict and unreasonable but she knew they cared. Well they did at least, the sudden tension over the house was gnawing at her. India frowned and shook her again as she dry her face.

_Worry about that later too ...ugh!_

India sat on the bathroom floor her head resting against the wall. India instinctively took hold of amulet to rub the surface of it to calm her down. India curiously stared at it.

India's thoughts about what Soul said were invading her mind,she really didn't know how to feel about. She felt bad. Cause she wanted to leave to this different reality that she talked about, with no turning back. She didn't want to leave her friends, her only friends.

India knew that her life was always a mystery because she was an orphan after all, but she didn't imagine her self being this fucking Important that she was destined to live in another Reality or Universe. The story was missing a few pieces , but hell so was her life.

India growled silently at herself, she was acting depressed about something that may or may not be real. India looked at the jewellery hanging across her chest, she sighed and grasped the amulet between her hands and brought it up to her eye level.

India glared at the Amulet she hold dear to for years, she was gonna test the faith she put into it over the years.

"Soul...if you can hear me...i want you to know i wanna go home...but i just need a little time to get things sorted out k." She whispered to the amulet, she waited for some type of response but frowned when nothing happened.

"Glow to let me know that your listening ...please...I don't wanna feel like a idiot for wanting to feel whole by speaking to an Amulet." India's voice was soft and almost desperate.

Tears nearly filled her eyes when the amulet started to vibrated and glow in her hand.

"Thank god im not crazy...Thank you ." She hugged the amulet closer to her chest and sighed in relief.

She wiped her eyes and rose up from the ground, she felt a little better knowing that Soul was real. India smiled and walked out of the bathroom shaking off the frustration.

_This is too much stress for a barely aged sixteen year old._

"I know what would make me feel better some food! Time to raid Azuly's frig!" India said, hunger quickly winning over thoughts.

* * *

 

Azuly and Mark had gathered up in the kitchen after their movie and little snack. The two had agreed to cook dinner together, after arguing who would cook what for quiet for some time, they had come to a small agreement.

Mark surprisingly was a good cook he knew his way around the kitchen, though he had some trouble cause of the way the kitchen was shaped. Azuly was just as skilled, though she mainly focused on deserts she was still a good cook. It had turned into a cook off in the huge kitchen, not a mess one thankfully. Dishes were being set on the long dinning table in a quick haste. Mark's chicken casserole, ribs, baked tilapia , home made biscuits, lasagna and nicely made Peach tea. Mark quickly cleaned off the messes he made in the processes of making dinner he didn't want to be a bad house guess, even though him and Azuly were close friends. Mark cleaned him self up in the bathroom, he was curious how his friend did, he was so engross on besting her in cooking that he forgot to take a glance at her work. Mark made back to the table and grinned at his work that was on there, he took note of Azulys choice of food, It was mainly baked deserts .

Azuly had placed most her food near the center of the table on traditional plates. Mark could see that she put her heart and soul into it. There was traces of Uruguayan style in the desserts. She had creamed stuffed curios she was well known for making some for India for her birthday. As well as the Alfajores that were staked next to them. Mark smirked when he seen the Hispanic wongtons. He knew Azuly was part Uruguayan , she would go visit her grandmother who lived in South America for the summer when she was younger and until her grandmother passed a few years back. He never seen her cook ethic foods other than the treats she made for India who never shared.

He narrowed his eyes, she had some good tasted and that meant she could best him. Could.

"You nervous?..I know I'm a great cook and all but no need to be frightened by such greatness." Azuly chuckled behind Mark, she was teasing him trying to bait him in. Which none the less worked.

Growling Mark turned to face his rival whom was standing much more confident as ever, a smug grin stretched across her face. She had her arms crossed as she stared at her long time friend.

"How dare you! Insult my cooking with such profound sweets!" Mark said as dramatically as ever.

Azuly only answered with a wicked chuckled, the kind where its great on animated DC movies but cringy as fuck in person. Through none of that matter at the moment," Such pitiful attempts to best me in culinary arts, and how dare you insult my Uruguayan ancestors. You stand in the very home of Mhua , the one whom gave you a home to sleep in cause of crappy weather. I'm Gorden Ramsey in this bitch! **este es el final para usted mi amigo!** (This is the end for you my friend)" She ended, Mark understood everything she said, partly but he wasn't gonna let her know that.

" Don't think i didn't understand what you said in Spanish, I took two Spanish classes in high school and past them ..sorta..And how dare you say your great Gorden Ramsey! Such words coming from you are way out your pay grade! He is the reason why I live and breathe to cook such foods, He is my hero! And you shall pay for ruining his name. He will always be great to my world, his greatest word echoing through out the world 'Wheres the lamb sauce!?' " Mark had put his hand over his heart, bowing his head in Gorden Ramsey's name.

Azuly only grinned darkly at Marks rant,"No it shall be remembered like this **¿Dónde está la salsa de cordero?** (Where is the lamb sauce?)" Azuly watched as Marks eyes filled up with rage.

"No...no...you will not be forgiven for ruining his best quot ever! You are a Punto!" Mark yelled a in a dramatic fashion. Azuly only chuckled making Mark even him more angry.

"Why thank you mark..." Mark looked at his friend confused why was she laughing.

"What is so funny you villain?!" Mark yelled in a weaken voice.

"It just...Well i guess those Spanish classes were no good cause you said 'Punto' which means point dummy, you where trying to say Punta... bitch."Mark growled at himself and at Azuly, though she was correcting him she directed to him as a insult at the end.

Mark was about to continue there little scene but stopped when heard munching noises from behind him and Azuly. Azuly ready to continue the act , wondered why mark had stopped she waited for him but he did not . It got awkwardly quiet until she could also hear the munching sounds. The two faced each other.

"Do you hear that?" Mark asked as he slowly looked behind him.

There was no one there shockingly, just the table full of food , nothing seemed different, But the munching continued. It was in the room with them, it sounded too close. Mark turned when heard Azuly gasp suddenly.

"You ass hole ! You've been eating my Curios behind my back, why did you eat all of them!?" She scolded the older the older teen. Mark looked to the plate that once had the curios and frowned. They where all gone, not one crumb was left on the plate.

"I didn't eat them. Hell i was too busy worrying about my food." Mark claimed, Azuly hesitantly trusted his alibi. Mark narrowed his brows, he examined the food that was on the table. The food he had made was also disappearing.

"My food is gone too"Mark said to Azuly.

Suddenly a hand reached over the large table and quickly grabbed on of Azulys deserts. It quickly disappeared over the other side of the dinner Table with the cookie. The munching sound soon followed as that happened. Silence once again filled the room. Mark and Azuly looked at each other before looking back at where the hand disappeared from, then looking back to each other.

Azuly's brows narrowed and mouthed to Mark quietly 'Did you see that ?'.

Mark nodded vigorously and mouthed back, to Azuly, 'Hell yeah, You let a homeless Man into your home! and he's eating the food!" It was more of a loud whisper breaking the silence.

Azuly sweat dropped at the older teen's idiotic statement and slapped the back of his head with a soft thud. "Idiot." Mark flinched and rubbed his head frowning at Azuly.

"You k..know i can hear you ...two.."

The two teens turned over to the voice and smiled when they noticed the Munching bandit was someone they recognized.

"India is that you ..?"

The green eyed teen popped her head up from behind the mountains of food, a stick of what was left of a curio hanging out of her mouth as well as crumbs all over mouth. "UM...Ye'ah." She said in between the bites of food.

Mark ran around the table and tackled India into a bear hug, "I was so worried for you! My Indigo, are you alright?" India smiled as Marks buff arm slowly crushed her in a a loving hug. She nodded weakly and tried to swallow the food that was still stuffed in her cheeks.

"God dammit India you scared us!" Azuly rushed over to check on her younger friend.

Mark loosen his grip allowing her to swallow her food, he and Azuly began to examine her. Azuly pulled a chair up next to India and started to ask India questions as she keep checking her physical appearance much to India's displeasure, she wanted to eat her stomach was aching to do so.

India pouted when Azuly put a flash light to India's eyes to check them."Ow..Azuly i'm ok for the last time. I don't feel dizzy or nauseous, in fact the only thing i wanna do is EAT." India growled at Mark when he made India be still. She didn't know why they had keep prodding at her like some dead frog, she said she was ok, looked fine. She glad that her friends had saved her but she didn't want to touched and mushed by big bear hugs. Once she had set her mind to eat to relief some stress she was determent to finish that goal.

Azuly pursed her lips as she looked at her antsy friend. She was completely fine, she didn't have a fever like earlier in fact she looked like she just had a well rested nap. Azuly had checked for the foggy haze that was in her eyes when she had passed out , but couldn't find any trace of it. India was a different person than from a few hours ago, acting as if it never happened. Azuly continued to ask her friend questions, which she would answer with a simple 'yes' or 'No'.

India had been out of it for at least four hours tops,in the comatose state. Something was oddly wrong with her friend even though she showed no sign of uncomfortable behavior besides her whining about food. India was completely fine. Azuly was no doctor but she took E. in high school for these types of situation. _Maybe she's fine...for now ..i'll watch her while for a bit in case she starts to have sudden changes._

Azuly sighed at her grumbling friend and hugged her once more,"It wouldn't hurt to say thank you ...we did save you and all that jazz." India's irritated face turned soft at Azulys comment and hugged her back.

"Sorry..Thanks for saving my ass Azuly" Mark coughed from behind India , and she rolled her eyes at the older teen. "And Mark."

Mark awwed and hugged the green eyed girl kissing her forehead before pulling back."You really did scare me India, I thought I was... gonna lose you." He gave her a soft but sullen look. India blushed at the older teens nice words. Though the way Mark said the last part stuck out in her head. '...gonna lose you'. She noticed a glimpse of the look he recently was wearing around at the house.

India try to brush though thoughts aside , and tried to focus on her friends and food.

India brought a goofy smile to her face,"Sorry for acting so grumpy I was just really hungry... as you know i sorta skipped lunch heh. "

India turned to face Mark directly, she noted that Mark was staring oddly at her, there was a question that she had to ask, "Oh before i forget to ask, How did you umm.. get here?"

Marks gaze turned to the ceiling taking his eye contact away from her , "Um well, I was on my way to pick you before the weather got bad, I had to pull over unfortunately." He frowned lightly, his glaze now to floor. _Why is he avoiding me?_

"I know you texted me , it was the cops right?" India said chucking, Mark looked up slowly smiling faintly.

"Well..not really i kinda lied about that..."

India's eyes narrowed at Mark,"What...why the hell did you pull over then? I had to wait for you outside in the cold you know." Mark looked as if he was deciding wither or not to tell India, she could see the hesitation in his posture.

"Lets just say its between Me , Mom and Dad...nothing for you to be concerned about."He then smiled. India growled inwardly, the smile he wore was completely fake, Azuly may have not catch it because India knew Mark better than her. Mark was hiding something from her, just like his Parents. It was slowly pissing her off when ever she was left in the dark.

_Ugh!...i hate when he throws Mom and Dad excuse to lie to me...Just tell me already!_

India tried her best not to look upset at Mark, and pulled it off with a nervous laugh, "Well I hope it wasn't about the food i order on Amazon, i kind used Dads Credit card to buy some 'Fat Kid snacks' heh...You guys know how crazy i get when i see food hehe." India smiled as she changed the subject.

Mark and Azuly chuckled at the girl, "Yeah we could tell...you nearly started to destroy the food we made. And something tells me you weren't gonna stop and share ...were you?" Azuly pursed her lips in to a slight frown when India sheepishly nodded. India noticed her blued eyed friend and laughed nervously waving her arms in defense. Ever since India was child she always had a strange appetite, simple small meal would not help her starving stomach, it was hard to control some days and would fail to comprehend anything at school at times because of it. So when India found a table food of nicely large proportions size dishes on the table she dug in like no tomorrow.

"Hey..what can I say , I got an appetite that can't be helped, its either be Eat or ...umm...or be starved in the world...hehe..you..know what i'm saying..right ?"

Mark shook his head as Azuly face palmed at India."And you are the smart one because ?" Azulys voice dripping with sarcasm.

The younger one out of the three stuck her tongue out at her peers." I wanna do less talking and more .."India grabbed a handful of cookies and stuffed them into her mouth."Ea'muh'ting " India usually ate with manners even with the craving hunger cravings , she ate like a lady. Though after recent event she just wanted to relax, she was hanging around friends any way. It was not something she practiced but it was ok to let loose sometimes.

The older teens quickly started to gather what they wanted to eat on their own plates, the food wasn't going to last long with India acting the way she was with the food. The older two sat at the other ends of the large table and dug into their master piece. Everything seemed better now that India was awake and better than ever. They ate as they talked among each other and help clean up the kitchen when everything was finished and devoured. Now they were all huddle up into the din room watching Netflix.

India on the other hand was feeling uneasy, she felt better physically, no head aches or fever. It was an uneasy feeling she was getting every now and then from Mark. For the past few weeks her and Mark had not spoken much as they would have as they were close friends. She would only see him when he would pick her up from school or when he picked her up from work. There would not be a long conversation between the two it had became quiet and awkward lately. Mark too had started to show the same behavior as his parents at home . It had nagged her for the longest cause no one would say anything, well no to her at least.

She tried to push back the curiosity that wanted to ask Mark why the sudden distance. It did not help when Mark would continue to stare and watch India, remorse flickering in eyes every time India would catch Him. He was cuddle up with Azuly at moment inside a thick warm blanket, India herself was sitting by herself across from the older two, tucked inside a warm soft blanket.

The alluring questions were ruling over her thoughts. India growled lightly when she could see Mark staring at her out the corner of her eye. Mark sneaking glances at India for some unknown reason was getting very irritating to the girl. It was like he knew some dark intensest secret about her, and he was on the edge of telling her with the way he would look at her with regret. India knew it was related to the hostility in their home. India wanted to yell at her foster parents for ignoring her, the sensation of regret lingering in their eyes but she never did pester them to find out. Trust was never really embedding between them, there some trust but it only went so far.

But she trusted Mark with her heart and soul, he knew her worst fears, always made her smile and yet here he was betraying her with a secret. He was the person she could cry on when she felt like she was alone, but know he was the one making her feel alone.

India turned her head to face the older teen that was staring at her, having enough of the intense side glances he would give her. She had caught Mark this time , looking at him dead in his eyes. India's eyes narrowed at the older Friend causing the teen to fluster at her facile expressions. Mark paled when he knew he had been caught, trying quickly to turn his eyes to the television as if India had never seen him.

India growled loudly gaining the attention of Azuly whom was unaware of Marks odd behavior, Mark continued to ignore India and focus on the TV.

India gritted her teeth at Mark, why was he ignoring her!? Azuly frowned at India's sudden behavior. "Whats wrong India? Just chill." Azuly looked at her friend worryingly when she could see that India was only getting angrier. Mark fidgeting as he tried to watch the movie that currently playing on the screen. A pillow roughly connected to his face knocking his head back.

"India what the hell!?" Mark growled now, he was now facing India.

India glared at Mark now having his full attention. "What!?" India yelled at him.

Azuly got between the two before anything could get worst between the two. Azuly looked confused as hell when India was yelling and attacking Mark out of nowhere. India got up from the couch, she had enough and headed for Mark. Azuly got in front of him and waved her arms out to defend the much larger teen.

"Move out the damn way Azuly .This ass hole has been staring at Me. He has some fucking secret about me he is hiding." India's glare meet Marks frustrating glare, it was the same look everyone around her was wearing expect her in her home, she wanted to know why. Why everyone was abandoning her, in a slow and painful way. India tried to ignore it for the longest but the more she thought about their behavior towards her, just made her want to snap. Her parents weren't gonna give her answers, though she thought Mark would crack sooner or later cause they were too close to hold secrets from each other. Though now it seemed some secrets wouldn't be exposed so easily.

Azuly burrowed her brows at India. India could be so paranoid sometimes, she would lose her mind if ever had a stalker cause she had a paranoia of being watched from stuff that happened to her in the past. Though India was acting more hostile than deranged, in the past when they were all younger, India had a history of angry outburst when ever a someone would laugh and point at India mainly spreading rumors , picking on her because she seemed like an easy target, without her knowing the reason why. "What? Mark are you hiding something from her?"

Azuly looked at the older teen, she was really confused but she was trying her best to defuse a fight, she knew how India could be if she really was upset. And if looks could Kill Mark would be a dead man. India had been growling as loud as ever nearly sounding like an rabid yeah she was pissed.

Azuly was was glad she had her back turned to India and was facing Mark instead, though Mark wasn't making her feel any better. Mark was looking at his feet with a frown on his face. He was acting hesitant to answer her question. India gritted her teeth at Mark. He sighed in defeat.

"...Yes...I'm hiding something from India." Azuly could see the pained expression on his face, He was very uncomfortable talking about what ever he was hiding. India's demeanor soften up slightly, biting her tongue as Mark continued.

"India ...I...I...promise you that only kept this from you cause Mom and Dad Told me not to ..." He took a step forward to India, his face Harding up to a serious look.

India pursed her lips, trying to hold back a growl,"That doesn't matter. We are friends your not supposed to hold fucking secrets and leave me in the dark acting fucking depressed and distant from me. Im sick of it." She said venomously. Mark and Azuly grimaced at the tone of India's voice. They both knew India had her Abandonment issues, she would normally just shrug it off when some one didn't want to bothered, but India could have the worst Temper if someone pushed the wrong button.

"India..its not like that...not this time..." Mark said, he gently moved passed Azuly to get to India. Azuly keep quiet as Mark made his way to her , she was completely lost. India didn't tell her about the recent issues she was having at home nor did Mark.

India growled and placed her hands on her hips. India was getting very unnerved how Mark was talking. She was trying to be understanding but her anger was getting the best of the green eyed teen. "How is it different!? Its about me , its too damn obvious that its about me other wise everyone would have stopped avoiding me like the damn plague. Your my best friend i tell you everything...damn it...and it isn't fair ...you keep looking at me like you regret meeting me...and it hurts..." India voice was breaking, she was so angry that her friend was torturing by pushing her way that she was nearly in tears.

"This has been going on for Months now...No one sits with me at the dinner table..comes to my School events when I invite you guys...i try to ask for your help with school and you... just..push me away...and if its not that Mom and Dad always finding a fucking reason to ground me for the dumbest shit!...I tried ignoring the fights and being abandoned in the house alone by them... But i can't...i can't when its you...Telling someone about what's going on is out of the options, they'll just take me away...and I doubt you'll come by to get me..." Azuly felt horrible, why didn't India come to her about this.

Mark suddenly grabbed India into his arms, picking her up and taking her out of the room. India wasn't fighting back as he hauled her away.

Azuly blinked confuse at the sudden movement of the older teen, and watched as he took India upstairs. She could see the tears that where about to fall out of those sea green eyes , Mark hated making India cry. Azuly pursed her lips, she had no idea that India was dealing with this, she too wanted to be angry at Mark, but she knew Mark had his reasons and Azuly hoped it was for different reasons why. She could hear Mark running up the stair to one of the rooms , he wanted privacy with India at the moment.

Azuly sighed and sat back down to her spot before the drama waved out like a thread in a couple of seconds. She hoped the two could settle the problem together.

Azuly dug her hand into Marks popcorn bag grabbing a couple of of the buttery corn. They would fill her in the whole situation that she was unaware of as soon as they came back down.

If it wasn't too personal, she knew when not to prod India too much if she wasn't comfortable. Azuly would always tell India about her issues about her parents, no one else would listen, Mark would but India understood on a whole another level. Azuly would rarely see her parents when she was younger, the only parent figure she ever had was her nanny that lived with her ever since Azuly was born. Though her Mother and Father fired her couple years back when she entered high school, amused that Azuly was fully capable of taking care of her self. India was alien to affection with Marks Parents, but tried her hardest to understand she didn't like talking about it as much cause she felt like it would eventually go away just like the various of homes she was placed in.

She was glad she had friends like Mark and India , she wouldn't have survived if it weren't for them. They all had their issues that they were all gonna have to deal alone ,though Azuly didn't look forward to that she tried to accept it. Like now for instance , Mark and India were gonna have to deal with something that was kept from each other.

Azuly grabbed the remote to the TV frowning as flicked through the movie suggestions. She sighed being left in the dark is frustrating.

"I wish Season 2 of Stranger things would come sooner."

* * *

 

India stared at her feet quietly her anger had slightly went down, tears were now streaming down her face. She was biting down on her lower lip as she concentrated on floor and not Mark.

The older teen had brought India to a guest room that was deep into the house,Mark made sure that him and India could talk without any interruptions. He walked and turned through out the halls of the Manson, purposely getting him self lost just to have a far enough distance.

India said nothing to him during the whole thing,she was to angry to say anything and too sad to fight back.

She could tell that Mark was getting very uneasy with her behavior, she was loud, irate and bitter, now she was in a completely different attitude. India was sitting up straight and unnervingly still. She was very ashamed how she acted in front of Azuly in her home, she had kept Azuly in the dark for a reason and now India broke her own rule by bursting out in such a way.

India gripped the side of her pants in frustration,"What are you going to tell me?" she asked softly, it was barely audible. She stared at her feet as away to avoided the teens eye contact,she didn't know what she would do if she looked him in the eyes.

She could feel that Mark had sat on the other side of the bed as the weight shifted. She could hear Marks sigh in defeat from the other side of her, he inched closer to her side, she moved her Eyes sight away from Marks presence.

"I can tell you everything...from the very beginning ... Mom and Dad will be very displeased with me, but no secret is worth keeping if it's gonna ..hurt the away you feel about your self or even make you fell abandoned... India I love you from the moon and back..and i would have never keep this going if i knew it was hurting you.."India gazed slowly rose to face Mark, her face was still figuratively and literally.

She could tell that the older teen felt guilty, to go against his parents or his best friend, he loved them both but only side was gonna have his trust.

Mark sighed as he looked into is friends eyes to see any emotion from what she was betraying. It hurt him to see India like this , he had avoided her at all cost for a while, he was getting his own apartment soon just so he get out of the path of his parents arguments. Life wasn't so great as he wanted it to be at his family home ,there were t words that were said that could have never been taken back that had cause the break down of his family. Mark knew what was going on , it was way worst that India realized. It pained him every time to think of the unknown truth that India didn't know, but India was involved in this as well. She didn't cause any of the down fall, but was nearly one of the affect's of the growing hostility between his family. Mark couldn't bear to tell India , though the inevitable was going to happen either way, now he felt like a fool for keeping her in the dark.

Mark took an shaky sigh, running his hand through his hair as searched for the words to say.

"I know that I have been distant from you..and so have Mom and Dad.." He stated of softly, "It all started last summer... when the arguments started with Mom and Dad. They were growing a hatred for each other.. It started with small disagreements.. then escalated to broken glass and furniture. It was a good thing that you were gone for the summer so you didn't have to the fights.. me on the other hand I had gotten more hours at my job just to stay away from the shit. ...some times I would have to break the fights depending on who would was madder."

"..When you came back home.. I had set them both down and told them that the fights would have to cease when you were around..I try to make sure that you heard none of it..I was trying to protect you...it was most serious conversation i ever had with them...I think i scared them ..i was threatening them , throwing anything i could grab, when they thought i was kidding..that is when we started to diff apart from them.." Mark had a bitter distaste on his face, India could see him grip the sheets of the guess bed in anger. His happy go luck demeanor was replaced with anguish it was only on rare occasions that many people got to see him this way.

"None the less they took my threat seriously...well for a while they did..." a sad smile reached his lips as he recalled the events,"I should have went for my original plan. I should have taken you with me and we could have gotten an apartment together so you wouldn't have to stay in that damn house ...They ..i can't believe that they could just change over Night like this... they're not the Mom and Dad that raised me..they are bitter...and cold...They put on a fake Mask for you so you don't see what is really happening ...they care for you...it's just ... They are so filled with rage for each other that they don't see the people that they are hurting ..." Mark struggled to speak, he was biting back a couple of tears of his own.

They green eyed teen felt startled , she had no idea that was really the tension that was in the house. The fact that her foster parents had drove off their own son from wanting to be at his home,it didn't seem real. They ar-no were understanding and peaceful people, and now were only faking their love just because Mark asked...Just to protect her. Guilt ran through her body , Mark was suffering seeing his parent diff apart.

She had only seen a couple of their fights when they didn't bother to take it to their garage or their room, and fights were vigorous, downgrading comments were passed to each other. That was only a taste of their actual fights according to Mark. Now it made since when every one was gone but her. Mark was India's rock to cry on and his recent absents did upset her but now made her feel horrible that he was dealing with this alone.

India move herself next to Mark and grabbed his hand gently. He was shaking unnaturally fast, India rubbed her smaller hands against his to calm him down. Her anger now replaced with remorse for her friend.

Mark was surprised by the sudden action by India but didn't fight against it, he missed her touch, he had been missed her dearly when he removed himself away from his home and left India all lone. He pulled her closer in his lap holding her like a lost teddy bear. India blushed at the embrace that they were in but relaxed in her friends arms. They stayed like that for a while in silence. Mark spoke starting the story again.

"...They had decide on getting a Divorce. I was upset but relieved that the madness would end...I couldn't stand it any more.." India's eyes widen. _A divorce...when was this decided ...they could at least told be about that...if they are getting a divorce that means that i have to choice who i want to live with...fuck._

India was cut off in her thoughts as Mark continued to talk. "When they decided on the divorce ..they forgot what i told them about fighting around you...they got bold and honestly didn't care if you heard them or not. You should have not heard them..and they should have not lashed out at you or abandoned you...Im just as much to blame for not taking you away..." Marks arms tighten around her as he spoke about his parents, his voice deepen as he spoke in anger. It scared her when he got like this, she gently rubbed his lager hands to calm him down.

"I didn't want anything to do with the divorce plans on who was getting what...but had too cause i had to make sure you would be alright..At first there was no mention of where the living arrangements where for you. I had to bring it up first." He sneered in anger," I thought they were gonna save you for last,but after the last few months no one said anything.. then i thought 'Maybe they feel bad for making you choose between the two of them'...so i said i was going to deiced for you..which meant i was going to take you but they didn't know that..but Mom and Dad disagreed with me...we never got back to it until Today...they had made..their fucking decision ...with out my consent ..." He paused as tears escaped his brown eyes.

"I hate them for it..." He said weakly, his voice was breaking again. India wasn't looking at him directly but she could tell that he was holding back a sob but felt his tears drop down on her shoulder.

India could feel that something was wrong, her gut was telling her that everything was not alright. Mark was nearly sobbing on her shoulder, she couldn't bring her self to look up at him to find out what was the answer. She didn't want to talk about it anymore, regretting for even yelling at Mark for being left in the dark.

India closed her eyes tightly and gripped onto her friend tightly. _Don't tell me..don't tell me ...I don't wanna hear it...I don't wanna know_ India try to tune Mark out, _No its not real..This is too much in one day..._

"The reason why i was late to pick you up...I had got a call...from Mom...and she told me what she done..." Mark struggled to speak, his sobs becoming stronger as came closer to telling her why he had been staring at her with remorseful eyes.

_Mark don't..._

"Mom and dad had ...had..signed the papers to send you back to foster care..."

_No..._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made this like at the end of 2016 or may of 2017, either way that explains The stranger things reference. ~(-_-)~


	3. Prince of your dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok introduces my favorite space trio of all time, this chapter is a little gory so beware.  
> And yes a long ass chapter I wrote in like half a week, idk what drugs I was taking to write this much and expect anyone to be like damn.

 

 

**_Age 757_ **

_**Planet Kasot** _

"You have reached your destination Planet Kasot."

A man yawned as he awoken to the metallic voice of his ship. He had been asleep for four two days in his space pod, and well rested inside through out the trip. He turned his attention to the control panel of his pod, he grimace as the bright light glowed on the screen of his pod.

He sighed and went to check his pod current maintenance, it would be a shame if his pod had taken any damaged on his arrival. He would have to see if this planet had any replica of his make of ship or any feasible ship that could take him to a space station. If they didn't he would have to be forced to call his employer, whom would more than likely punish him for the inconvenience.

The individual was glad when the report on the ship for any damage was clear.

He turned of his control panel and grabbed a small device with a red screen. With his other hand he grabbed the control to his pod to and clicked one of the buttons.

The door to the pod slowly opened, allowing the light from out side to enter the pod.

The man smiled lightly as he climbed out of his pod and onto the surface of the planet.

"Finally some stretching room." He stretched his muscles that were still through out the whole trip. Looking at his surroundings he noted that the planets stratosphere was the color blue, which meant that this planet had very healthy breathable air. The landscape had a soft Lavender color, the vegetation seemed decent. Decent enough that the planet might be saved after he finished his current mission.

He had landed at the very far out skirts of the city he was supposed to visit. It had also seemed that none of the locals had noticed him either. Good. A dark smirk grew upon the young warriors face, as he placed the small device over his eye.

It read the current power levels that were closes to him. None was strong enough to even lay a punch on him, the highest at the most was 100.

"Easy pickings."

"Prince Vegeta! Are you awake?" A gruff voice yelled from the scouter.

Vegeta grumbled at the voice but answered anyway, "Yes Nappa. I'm on my way to one of the City's. I am gonna pay the locals a 'Visit'. So could you not yell so abruptly ."

The voice on the other side of the scouter chuckled."Ok. I will meet up with you in a couple of hours after im done with the global scan of the vegetation of this Planet."

"Copy. Do you have any current status of Raditz?" Vegeta asked.

The Nappa sighed from thew other side of the scouter, "Yeah, he has been on the Planet for a couple of hours in fact. I've only talked to him once when I landed, I haven't talked to or seen him since" Nappa snorted ,"Knowing that fool ,the brat is probably stuffing his face in with the locals food supply."

Vegeta chuckled as his stomach growled at the mention of food, " Shit, i might just do the same after I get done with our Mission."

Nappa grumbled in the scouter,"You two are going to the the death of me, constantly... you especially Vegeta , try Frieza's patience and he punishes you both for this shit every time." Vegeta rolled his eyes , Nappa may have had a point but he didn't need Nappa telling of right now.

"Ugh.. Nappa ...stop with the pestering. After this Mission Frieza gave us permission to go on Vacation for two months, he probably doesn't give a damn about how long it takes to exterminate the planet." Vegeta reasoned and smirked as he cut off the call with Nappa.

It had been a long time since he could take as long as he wanted on a mission. Toy with the inhabitants for a while , over throw the governments, or lay low to get some information out of the people . Which would either be a bore or very interesting , gaining him in his crew of three benefits credits, new tech.

His crew have had a long streak of finishing off missions in quick amount of time for the past five months. After the last time he and Frieza had their 'meeting', Vegeta was determined to get stronger ,to kill the damn lizard. But Vegeta needed a clean recorded and impressive undercover snooping skills for gaining information from Friezas enemies. Flawless yet ruthless killing sprees he and his crew would go on to get stronger.

Acting like a good little pet for Frieza was the game, it was such a shameless thing for the Prince to do, his pride being damnged , but it was only way he was going to survive the clutches of the Ice-jin.

Though the remaining Saiyans needed a little vacation from their daily routine, so when Frieza appointed the Saiyans to lay off the missions for the New sets of squadrons that royally pissed the Ice-jin off and was going to give them a two month long mission in exchange for the Saiyans to go Vacate some where. It was worth celebrating and the best part was that the prince was allowed to any where he choose just as long as they came back.

Vegeta started take off as he adjusted his scouter. He flew off to the city that was awaiting him. The air was decent to him, not too Heavily filed with carbon or any other well know chemicals to be found in atmosphere that were deadly to him. The gravity was well off too as well, when he took of he felt less stress on his body. He grinned this planet was gonna be a breeze for sure.

He analyzed the vastly sized city below him, the inhabitants of the Planet weren't to update in technology as Frieza's but what they had seemed sufficed to look at. The city was filled with its people, rooming the streets. The city seemed to be very populated filled with what he safety assumed men, women and children, Vegeta smirked at the number of Kaston's in this the city alone, he loved an audience. It was getting late so the street buildings had started to fill the sky with hologram advertisements which were bright and colorful in the dim sky. He took note to the Planets inhabitants physical features that were shown in the Ads.

They had humanoid body's like himself but had noticeable differences like their hair, the hair had a sliver appearance with a touch of blue coating to it. Their hair had a limp and curly composer reaching the length that rested to the midway of their back. Though the trait that was very obvious was the purple skin tone that the Kasotan's had. The prince flew in between the tall buildings as he decided how he should make an entrance. As the prince started to plan his own flashy entrance he was suddenly stop when he took noticed to nice sized hover ships coming his way, grinning as the large oval shaped ships flew beside him. His scouter was going off as it detected the power levels within the ships that cruised by, approximately eighty four people and counting filled each one of the ships.

_This should suffice as a warm up heh._ A wicked grin stretched upon the Saiyans lips as he prepared a ki blast in his hands, then launching it towards to ship letting it connect with a loud boom. The collision of Vegeta's blast and the air ship gave of a explosion which then proceed to give of a chain reaction of bright explosions to the following ships that were flying beside it. They sky's were filled with the combinations of the explosions, a great rush of pressure from the flowing collision, blew against Vegeta giving little to no effect to faze him but did great amount of damaged to the surrounding buildings glass windows. The once quiet and peaceful city was now erupted with the sounds of the hover crafts tearing apart from Vegeta's attack. As the parts of the remaining pieces of the ship flew past Vegeta to only tear through the buildings behind him, and downwards to crush the people below. He chuckled darkly at the horror and pure fear that covered the Kasotans below the explosion.

He chuckled at them, they were acting so weak so small, the Kasotans just screamed and pointed as the remains fell upon them, their screams rising higher and higher as the pieces crushed their people to their death.

Vegeta smiled darkly as he set off a rang of vollyblasts of Ki to the surrounding buildings. The city slowly becoming nothing but fire and burning buildings filled with more screams. Vegeta dove down into the streets ,killing the people that attempted to fun to safety. He was fast and swift during his rampages, ending peoples lives before they got the chance to yell for help. Oh the thrill. The streets started to become riddled with corps as Vegeta pursued his mission, he ears became death to the Kasotan's pleas for mercy upon their people.

It was their own fault, if only they had cooperated with Frieza none of this would have been happening. Frieza had came to this planet to form an 'alliance' with Kasotan's, supposedly the Kasotans had large amounts of detoxified water. This type of water was special accordingly to the rumors. The very tale of the water was that the water would withstand its pure state no matter the interference that came across it. Kasotans had long life expectancy rates, that were really surprising cause of how weak they were, it rivaled a Saiyans life expectancy. The reason being that the weaklings lived so long was because the ingesting of the detoxified that the Kasotans had been consuming. The water was nearly the cure to any illness and to add the water was also rumored to heal any mortal wound no matter how fatal or sever. The detoxified water was very similar to the substance that was inside the rejuvenation tanks, the only difference was that of the process time difference and the face it was edible. This alliance that Frieza wanted to have with the Kasotans would have been much support to the Frieza Empire and even maybe the for the planet Kasot but they would never know because of elder leaders of this home world rudely refused Friezas offer. They were offended that Frieza even had thought of an Idea of the two being in contact of each other, Frieza was well known for malicious work and the elder leader wanted no association with the Frieza Empire or the Cold Family.

The Kasotans must have not known of the Frieza's behavior pretty well, Frieza did not take such rude refusal well especially from a people whom were well below him. It would have been better if the Kasotan's rejected the offer as they did. Non the less Frieza would have kept pestering them until they would have fell into submission from Frieza's threats. They would have been able to survive, Frieza didn't want to kill the Kasotans because they were more informed about the water that was on their home planet than Frieza, he was nearly gonna force for their assistance but instead of those alternate events Vegeta and his crew were here doing Frieza's work, ending the lives of many as he usually did.

He could hear sirens raining through the city and the sounds of artillery vehicles rushing towards the area he was at. Is scouter began to scan the upcoming enemies the readings having the the highest range 56 and the lowest 12. Vegeta chuckled inwardly, this military was very weak , weaker the technicians that were in charge of the outside maintenance for Frieza's Ships.

"Holt you! Stay there or we'll shoot!" A voice screamed over a microphone its voice echoed through the burning city, it was soon followed by the marching of soldiers, Vegeta took note of the weapon choice that there equipped with _damn gun's heh_. The soldiers that were marching to their death by the hand of the Prince one by one to their untimely death. Poor fools.

Vegeta chuckled at the Kasotan's that had tried to fight back with blasters. Vegeta decided to stand still and wait as others surrounded him. The sinister smile he wore never fading away, the warriors that decided to engage the Prince stood with hesitation through out their body. Fear and anger spread across their faces. The fact that Vegeta could hear the rattling coming from the solider that were holding their blasters with unsteady and nervous hands.

It took little time for the rest of their forces to surround Vegeta , the Kasotans stood in fear , did they know it was the end for them?Maybe or Maybe not it, either way it was going to happen in the horrific way.

There was sicking silence between them, Vegeta spoke first,"Aren't you going to um arrest me?" he said chucking he was testing the soldiers to see if they had any brave bone in there body , his chucking startled the soldiers in front of him breaking the trance of fear that they were in. Vegeta smirked at them, they had whispered among them selves about whom was going to arrest Vegeta. So far as Vegeta could tell they all had failed miserably to look intimidating. There was a small argument among them, but then there was an abrupt push through the group spitting out a frighten solider. He stumbled out in front of the crowed and glared back at his cowardly comrades. Vegeta observed the soldier,he knew he was of no threat to him, it was quite the entertainment to watch one fidget from fear.

He gulped as he faced the monstrous prince. "Here." With a dark smile Vegeta placed his arms in front of himself and nudged it forward to him. The solider was confused and frighten at Vegeta's behavior. The Kasotan gulped and rose his gun to Vegeta's throat, Vegeta smirked this was interesting.

His face hardened suddenly,"Your actions that you have bestowed on our Planet will not be so easily forgiven by Imprisoning you. You have trespassed our Planet without permission and then proceed to destroy this city. We do not take genocidal Aliens lightly nor do they get mercy. They are to be annihilated on site." with a brave notion the solider thrust the barrel of the blaster to Vegeta's neck, "Do you fear me now?" The solider said with a growl.

Vegeta's only response was a smile, it surprised him that the solider had the balls to do something like this considering his frighten demeanor he and his comrades had shown since their arrival.

The Prince laughed at the solider and crushed the blaster swiftly with his hand. There was a collective gasp from the soldiers. "Nope, The Prince of the Saiyans fears.. " Vegeta lean closely to the idiotic solider that was brave enough to threatening him,that now was shaking with fear when the prince crushed his only weapon of defense. Vegeta dropped the crumbled blaster as he got to the solders ear, "No one." As quickly as he whispered the words , Vegeta wrapped his hand around the Kasotans neck. His hands weakly tried to wrestle Vegeta's grip off of him but it was to no avail.

His comrades watched frozen in fear, Vegeta smiled once more , oh how he loved an audience.

With a sicking snap, Vegeta tore the Kasotan's head from his body. There was a couple of blood spatters from the decapitated Kasotan body that landed on the Soldiers and Vegeta's face. They all watched in horror as the body of the Kasotan stumble backwards the body slowly realizing the connections from the brain was no longer there before falling back with thud. Vegeta grinned as the body became still and stiff, it was his favorite way to execute a victim. Vegeta tossed the head of solider above the rest of the group. They got a glimpse of the lifeless eyes and the jagged bone and blooded that was once the neck of their fallen comrade. They all screamed mortified as Vegeta blasted the head into pieces , a bloody explosion of gore painting all over the formal comrades.

A gruesome prince looked at his work and smiled. The collective faces that were cover in blood and gore , their horror stricken faces surrounding him in total silence. They now realized that this is was their Maker.

Vegeta slowly turned his gaze to the soon to be murdered warriors. Poor fools. The psychopathic smile spreading across his features once more. Having that affect on soldiers to suddenly let the weapons that they all were once holding began to rattle. Some fell between there uneasy hands stating a collection of weapons to fall on the ground. The poor soldiers probably did not take good notes of what Vegeta did all by himself to the city, but now they realized. Well too late. Vegeta chuckled he could feel what they were going to do next.

He grinned as he smelled the fear that had submersed the group."Run."

The Prince broke down in a fit of dark laughter when the Kasotan soldiers began to flee back in horror, stumbling and falling on top of each other. The regret and fear pained on their faces as they desperately ran from the monstrous prince for safety. Again the prince knew this was useless but he liked to make his prey squirm just for giggles.

Vegeta took in a breath before levitating slowly into the sky as they ran. When they were at a good distance he charged a massive ki blast into the palms of each of his hands. Then began throwing the ki blasts at the Kasotan Army. The dying screams of the fallen soldiers once again filling the city as the deadly blasts collided to the surface of the city.

Vegeta smirked and soon began blasting at the remaining buildings around him, his scouter had detected a few power levels hiding with in those building long ago when the soldiers 'bravely' tried to stop the Saiyan Prince. He guessed that they were trying to secretly attack him from a high point when he was distracted. If they were stronger and had better technology the Kasotans may have had a chance... maybe.

Vegeta went on like this for a couple of hours , terrorizing the innocent people of Kasot.

Soon the city was only filled with sound of burning buildings and the foot steps of the deadly prince. Burning flesh and buildings filling the air, Vegeta grinned as he walked through the city of corps.

He had really took his time with this city, usually he would be done with a city like this in a matter of minutes. Something in Vegeta wanted to relish the rampaging a little longer than usual. It was a good warm up he could say, there was a lot of sneaky Inhabitants hiding within the large city. Nothing too bad he couldn't handle he had worst to deal with.

Vegeta checked his scouter once again to see for any remaining survivors. It read none. Sighing he began to take of from the ruin's of the once populated city. He decided that he would let the city burn instead of blasting it to oblivion like always. It was not one of his best works but it was great site to see, well if your monster , genocidal murderer with taint of a black heart like he was, then yeah it was quiet beautiful wasn't it.

Vegeta flew off into the night sky to continue his mission. He hadn't noticed the planets two moons until now , neither were full. It was amazing site to behold, it had been awhile since he was on a planet that had a Moon. Maybe a dwarf Moon , but that did little help on his missions that were difficult. Through he doubted he would require the great Oozaru form for this weak Planet.

Vegeta was brought out his thoughts by the loud grumbling from his own stomach. He frowned , he had been so caught up in the damn city that he forgot to go through to see if there was any edible food. He probably had destroyed it if there was any. He would have to hurry quickly before his stomach would get the best of him, the one only weakness he struggled to over come was his damn stomach. He checked his scouter to see if he was near any city's.

As he began to analyze the closes city's near him, Vegeta noticed a very abnormally large Power level in one of the citys. Larger than he had encountered before on this planet.

Vegeta smirked It was probably Nappa or Raditz fooling around with the Kasotans. The prince decided it would be a good Idea to meet up with crew mates, to get an update on how their mission was coming along. It would also be a good time to eat and rest a bit before going back to finish their mission so they could go to their much needed vacation.

Upon reaching the city there was another someone also approaching the city as well. Vegeta narrowed his eyes his eyes suspiciously at the unknown person that was fly towards the same city as he. The individual was coming north of the city, the individual reached the city before Vegeta did.

Vegeta paused cautiously when he was right above the city. The city was quiet and still aside from the ads that were occasionally viewed from the buildings holographic programing. There was no sign of inhabitants roaming the city like the one he had cleared. Vegeta checked his scouter to check for any Ki signatures. He only received two that were abnormally large there was no signs of lower energy's that would have belonged to the Kasotans which meant that they were exterminated , he knew one of the Ki's belonged to Nappa or Raditz though from the looks of the way the town was, It had been Raditz who had took out the people. Nappa and Vegeta had a like to leave a city in a blaze, Raditz on the other hand his rampage was most known as a 'Ghost town'. Very terrifying to the people who would find the city.

The Prince noted that the unknown Individual was not attacking Raditz their Ki stayed stable they both were at least talking face to face, from what his scouter was telling him.

Its probably Nappa , i'm probably being over parodied. The Prince adjusted his scouter on his ear and pressed the intercom button.

"Nappa do you copy." Vegeta called from the device. A few seconds later a voice gruffly replied.

"Yes sir. What is it that you need Prince Vegeta?"

Vegeta starred down at the city, slowly descending lower into the ghostly streets.

"Are you with Raditz at the moment?" Vegeta asked as he began walking alone through the streets heading towards the ki signatures.

"Um yes, my liege. I had just meet up with him, I stopped to recuperate and replenish my energy , Raditz had contacted me earlier about a vase amount of food supply he had came across after cleaning the city out. Do you need me to send you the coordinates to our exact location my liege?" Nappa asked.

"No Nappa that would not be necessary, I'm near by your current location. I also am need of replenish my energy, I should be there shortly so don't consume the food all at once." Vegeta warned, as he walked.

"Yes my liege, Is there anything else ?"

"No Nappa, when I get there there will a quick discussion about the progress we have made so far and then we'll probably make camp. Until then that is all."

"Ok my liege, see you shortly." Nappa ended before Vegeta cut the call off.

Vegeta sighed silently to him self , despite his hunger Vegeta causally took his time walking to the destination. Something about this planet felt odd to him. The vibe the planet gave off didn't come off as dangerous just very odd. Vegeta observed his surroundings as he took his stroll.

Usually by the amount of time Vegeta had been on this planet the Prince would have destroyed at least a third of the population of an planet, especially by how weak the Kasotans defense was, it would had been like going through paper. He had spent his whole time toying with that city ,But some reason Vegeta wasn't getting the usual thrill he would he get off of when he was on his rampage. Sure he enjoyed the sight of the destruction of the city but he didn't feel excited, Vegeta assumed it was the lack of threat the Kasotans were.

No that's not it. He argued with himself, Ive have had fought people who didn't even rebel against the destruction of their planet and i got off on that. Vegeta kicked the head of a distorted Kasotans corps sending it to crash into the glass window of a shop. He felt off since he awoken on this planet, something was going to happen on this planet i don't know what the hell it is but i can sense it.

Vegeta paused when came across the same shop he kicked the Kasotans head into, He was staring at the broken glass window of the shop. The shatter window was painted with blood of the Kasotans he suspected. The prince examined his reflection, he hadn't seen his own face in awhile. The three remaining Saiyans had been purging planet after planet without breaks for so long that he just forgot to look at himself.

His face remained the same stoic face as before as he looked over his facile features. The same dark ebony eyes glaring back into his own reflection. He no longer looked liked a child, thankfully when Vegeta turned 18 he started to look like his age and went through his growth spurt. Through granted he was still the shortest member of his crew, but he was still not done going through puberty according to Nappa any way. Vegeta silently accepted the fact that he would never get as tall as his father. Vegeta idolized his father the one thing he did not want from his side of the family tree was a receding hair line , he prayed everyday that his bangs would never fully go away.

Vegeta took his glove and wiped the blood from his face, he wasn't unsettled by it , he had been in worst gory events compared to this. The Kasotan's blood gave off an odor, and Saiyans had a good keen sense of smell and it was slowly starting to overwhelm the prince.

Vegeta continued to walk to the area where his comrades had been on waiting him. He hoped is usual behavior would disperse when they left the planet. He need to relax more often from these purging missions , it was starting to mentally effect him, he thought to himself.

Vegeta pushed back his concerns as he reached the a large oval shaped building. It was filled with brutish laughter and sounds of things being thrown.

Vegeta shook his head as he approached the building,it was defiantly his Saiyan comrades. Vegeta could recognized their useless bickering anywhere, Vegeta growled silently as he made his way to the entrance of the building.

Vegeta eyes widen when he came across the scene in front of him.

There was mountain of food climbing to the ceiling of the oval shaped building that Nappa and Raditz and decided meet up at. The rations of food filled entire room of this building, he had never seen this much food in one room, well not in a long time any.

In the corner of the room he could see Nappa, the six foot-eight bald warrior , the one that had raised Vegeta since the destruction of planet Vegeta. Loyal to his prince no matter what the odds where, not the greatest mentor but was the best he and Raditz were gonna get. The last Saiyan that would ever truly know what his home was like.

The damn idiot was fighting over large slab of cooked possibly burnt meat of what ever animal that it was from with Raditz. He was overpowering the younger Saiyan but Raditz never gave up when came to food.

"Just give up brat! Ha ha ha there's plenty to go around third-class!" Nappa said mocking Raditz.

The younger man growled stubbornly at Nappa, "Motherfucker this is the last one! I caught my game so you should the same if you want meat!" The long haired Saiyan growled and tug on the slab again much to Nappa's amusement. He knew Raditz was weaker than he was though Raditz was closer in height to Nappa he was the weaker of the three,considering Raditz was six foot-three.

Vegeta rolled his eyes in annoyance and decided to ignore the situation at hand. Eventually Nappa would make the younger Saiyan go into submission for the the food as he always did. Vegeta could care less about there bickering, his stomach was way more important at the moment.

Vegeta strolled over to the other side of the mountain of rations. Vegeta sniffed the food cautiously looking for any poison that could have been drooped in to the rations. He grunted in approval when he could not fond any ill poison inside the Kasotans food.

Vegeta picked up for what he thought to be a chair of some sort and sat on it as began to inhale the food in front of him. The Kasotans had great taste compared to all the other planet that he had purged in the past. It had been a long time since he didn't have to force him self to eat something to survive on a clearing mission. The prince could tell that the inhabitants had great culinary skills, Vegeta could taste the spices , herbs and may other things that seemed familiar to him. Honestly it was such a shame that such a skillful people would have to die by his hands. Remorse was something that came and went when he purged planets. It was either him or the people and he would rather try to keep his crew alive than help a race that had doomed them selves.

Vegeta continued to eat as cancelled out the argument that was across from him.

Though more than Vegeta realized that the argument had been over for a while when Vegeta came in the small building moments ago. They had stopped their bickering and acknowledged the Prince in which Vegeta took heard note of and kept eating his food in some what peace.

Nappa and Raditz ate at a faster rate and sloppiness attire than Vegeta. Their faces covered in grime and food and with the addition of Kasotan blood that was painted on their Saiyan armor, and much to Vegeta's distaste the odor was flooding the room. Vegeta seemed to be the only one bothered by the foul smell or maybe they were consumed in their food than their hygiene at the moment. Vegeta continued to eat as much as he could, unfortunately the Prince had a weaker stomach then his Saiyan companions. He sneered his nose when Nappa was reaching over close to Vegeta's side for what it seemed to be a jelly like substance.

Vegeta tried his best to hold back a gag and growled instead at Nappa, stopping him in the middle of his reach,"Nappa" he snapped.

Nappa looked up to face Vegeta,"Yes-s my liege ?"

Vegeta kept facing his food to distract himself from the foul smell radiating from Nappa." I expect you to wash the damn filthy blood off your Saiyan armor immediately after i go over our next move, that includes you too third-class."

Nappa and Raditz nodded as Vegeta scolded them about their hygiene, Vegeta usually didn't mind the smell of blood, hell there were days where Vegeta would walk out from a mission as if he had bathed in blood but the Kasotans blood was just horrible. It was true that the Kasotans blood reeked but Nappa and Raditz could handle the unpleasantly of it. Though because Vegeta was still maturing his sense's where a little strong at times.

"Yes my liege." They both answered.

There was an awkward silence in the room until Vegeta began to continued to eat his long awaited meal which was followed by his companions. The two older Saiyans had began to move to the far side of Vegeta to avoid upsetting the Prince once again.

After sometime flew by Raditz had finished eating, he had been eating longer than the other two when he had found the food first when he arrived. He had went off to one of the separate rooms in side the building with out a word, not that Vegeta cared about his whereabouts, and much to Vegeta's relief the Saiyan had came back with the odor completely removed and replaced with a flowery smell. Vegeta recognized the pleasant smell it was faint and slightly feminine but it was whole lot better than the current smell Nappa was covered in. Vegeta and Nappa scanned the older Saiyans and noted that his armor also clean as well.

Nappa chuckled mockingly at the long haired Saiyan,"Well third-class i always knew that there was a feminine side to you. Its about damn time you came out, no wounder Zarbon has been eyeing us up lately he was looking at you." Raditz face was flustered at Nappa's comment and growled.

"Shut the fuck up Nappa! There wasn't anything else in the damn building that would cover up the smell, Prince Vegeta said he wanted the smell gone so i did so. Unlike you Nappa i don't like smelling like shit!"Raditz retorted back.

The bald brute growled,"You got some balls to think you can talk to me like that weakling."

Raditz snorted at Nappa,"Ive been had em, I could be stronger if i wanted too, you damn well know why. If I didn't have the resistant I have now , I would destroy you ."

Nappa laughed at the younger Saiyan and stood up with an offensive stance, grinning darkly at the man. Raditz stared down at the older man, daring to slap the smug look on his face, "Heh , kid if i were you i would stop before you make your death sentence. Your pitiful threats are just sad third-class, i don't even know why i even spend my time talking to the like's of you, Trash."

"Nappa sit the fuck down!" Vegeta snapped, "ugh we cant do a single mission without you two imbeciles clashing heads, your a grown Man for God sake's Nappa, act like one! Your acting like a true Third- class. " Nappa flinched at the Princes insult,his head bowed as he was scolded. Raditz grinned as the annoyed prince yelled at Nappa.

"Hell the weakling is more useful than your idiocy." He glared at Raditz, whom was gloating at Nappa chastisement. Raditz regained his posture as the Prince glared at him, preparing for Vegeta's tongue lashing which never came. Raditz was very surprised, the Prince would usually give them both an ear full or a beating if he was in the mood, which was most likely all the time.

Vegeta wanted to eat his food in peace for one with out the background noise of the two Saiyan roughhousing. The smell alone coming from Nappa was already irritating and with him continue the onslaught of picking on the long haired Saiyan, it was all giving him a headache. Vegeta deiced to spare Raditz this time, he knew how annoying Nappa could be, Raditz had done what he was told unlike Nappa whom stunk of the Kasotan blood and grime.

"I'm cutting your meals short Nappa for the rest of the time we're on this planet.." Vegeta stated , the bald brute gasp in horror.

"But my Liege I-"

"What did I say. Your childish behavior is not tolerated." Vegeta scolded.

Nappa faced paled but nodded to the Prince," Yes-s my liege...do you still want to know of my progress I had completed ?"

Vegeta sighed and muttered to himself inwardly."As a matter of fact I would like to know, so i can know what to do next, I need to deiced what our plan should be so i can get some rest

"Well my prince, After i finished the Vegetation report on this planet and sent it back to the Report Station, I began to clear out the nearest city's and small towns which took me approximately Five to Six hours. "

Vegeta nodded,"How much of the planet did you cover?"

Nappa gulped inwardly, "Thirty percent of the Planet Kasot was covered." Raditz's eyes widen in bewilderment silently flinching. The habitats weren't even that strong, the strongest power level Raditz had came across was barely a 17.

Vegeta eye twitched, Nappa was more of a pain than he had been in past years, the thought of just trowing him in the sky and blasting him to oblivion had crossed his mind many times before. Raditz and Nappa could see that Vegeta was seethed with anger, Raditz was cheering inwardly that Vegeta was not aiming his anger towards him. Though Raditz could use a power boost, he doubted if Vegeta would let him live. Thankfully this planet has nowhere near strong warriors, their military defense was complete shit, it make it too easy for him to cover more than half of the planet.

The two Saiyan's watch silently as Vegeta breathe calmly , closing his eyes shortly before opening them to face Nappa. Startling Nappa with the forced calmness in his voice sent chills to his spine, "Only thirty percent Nappa, Interesting how the last time it was 'much' higher. I would like to only assume that you were caught up with your mission, but Inhabitants are immensely weak. As a high class elite warrior you are expected to go above and beyond and with your power level compared to an Kasotan's you should have elaborated them with swiftness of your pinky finger! What could possibly kept you from doing so?!" The anger of the Prince voice shook the building, Vegeta was on the verge of blasting the brute but restrained from doing so because of how bad Nappa was smelling.

Nappa was in cowardice in fear of Vegeta's rage, the older Saiyan knelt down onto his knee and bowed his head facing Vegeta. Nappa did this only when to be spared and fall into submission by the prince when he got angry like this. It was the way of asking for forgiveness in which the Prince would have to accept, by Royal laws. Nappa had rarely done this unless he was truly frighten for his life, but as the prince got older Nappa bullshit was costing Vegeta and was no longer being tolerated.

"My liege i was faced with compilations when i had faced the Kasotans."

Vegeta sighed," And what type of compilations did you run into Nappa?"

"The Kasotan are weak and so is their Army ,that is true. They were throwing everything that their measly weak military could throw, but i slaughter them all. I was going through the town like paper. I was heading through a small desert, flying toward the next city but i was ambushed by the Kasotans. They have a weapons that can physical impair your sight my liege. Their power levels were so weak that my scouter didn't pick it up. When i was blinded i was hit from behind with my guard down they proceeded to attack me with the hopes of killing me , in which they had failed to do. I was blinded for half of the time i was out, my sight slowly regained , but it wasn't up to full health until some time past by." Nappa admitted, he felt ashamed that a couple of weak Kasotans had got the better of him, and he knew Vegeta was more irritated by the fact. There was an pregnant pause in the room , Nappa closed his eyes tight expecting the prince to lash out for letting his guard go down so foolishly.

"..That's is indeed interesting."

Nappa blinked , did he hear Vegeta right, Nappa kept his posture still awaiting his punishment of any sort that Vegeta would unleash, but still noting came. Nappa cautiously looked up to see Vegeta's face.

Vegeta was in a trance of thought, his hand under is chin as he thought silently. Vegeta seemed to be ignoring Nappa and Raditz as he thought to himself. What could he possibly be thinking about , he was just riddled with anger with Nappa , what did he possible say that would take interest of the prince. Nappa turned his head to peer at the long haired Saiyan,whom shrugged his shoulders at the bald warrior, Nappa quickly returned his gaze back to Vegeta.

Vegeta's full attention turned back to Nappa, a thin line appearing to his face.

"Nappa." Vegeta's attitude had changed towards Nappa when he called his name.

Nappa reverted his head back into a bow at the call of his name."Yes my liege."

"What was the analysis report of the Vegetation rank for Planet Kasot?" Vegeta asked.

Nappa turned his gaze to look up at the prince again, the bald brute had no idea where this was heading. " Um..it was ranked 9/10, very habitable for Frieza military forces, The planets natural resources seem to be unlimited as the planet grows at an exponential rate. 95% of the Planet's Vegetation is edible , This planet alone seems to rarely have any natural disasters making very easy to building any thing on this planet."

Vegeta was silent taking in Nappa's report, the bald warrior was unsure if he would receive his a punishment or not for his poor piss progress. Vegeta's black charcoal colored eyes shifted over to Raditz the same thin line on his lips.

"Raditz, your report."

"My pod landed 2.5 hours before Nappa , giving me the decent amount of time to start the purging process on the planet. The first few inhabitants i had encountered were oddly aware that we would be arriving. Their military defense was utterly weak so destroying them was easy pickings, the weapons were immediately annihilated so i was not given the chance to experience first hand what the weapons were capable of. I was able to cover over 55% of the Planets surface area, honestly at the moment i would say the last of the remaining population is somewhere near the head Temple, the entire military that is the make up of the Kasotans home planet is guarding the palace 'heavily'. "

"I also came in contact with one of the Kasotan elders, I had killed off the guard that was protecting the elder, and as i continued to finish off the Kasotan he began to beg for his life with the attempts to trade off some information about Lord Frieza." Raditz recalled smoothly, Vegeta eyed the long haired Saiyan.

He was impressed with Raditz none the less, the older Saiyan had not only done an excellent job roaring passing Nappa's current surface area coverage but also gained information. Information about a certain Lizard.

_What the hell could the Kasotans have on Frieza?_

Nappa and Vegeta stared at the long haired Saiyan with slight bewilderment. Raditz was the weakest of them all with the restrains Frieza had put on him since he was a child making his power level the lizards very own inside joke.

Vegeta knew that Raditz could surpass Nappa with right circumstances, in recent years showing more wisdom and usefulness in missions than Nappa, like now for instance.

Vegeta glare deepened , showing little emotion. "What exactly would that information be Raditz."

The older Saiyan, had a cheeky grin that showed off purely white canines, the Saiyan reached with his left hand going into the back of his armor. With a swish notion he pulled out a red Memory drive.

"The elder gave me this Memory drive, apparently the Kasotans where a couple of sneaky bastards. Heh, you see Prince Vegeta , the Kasotans may have been causing a bigger issue for Frieza than we have thought, i don't even think Frieza knows about this."

Vegeta walked towards Raditz , the same stoic expression his jet balk iris focused on the Drive."What makes you so sure that Frieza isn't aware of this whole situation that is with hand, how do you know this isn't a trap, that he isn't testing our loyalties to him?" Vegeta eyes motion towards Raditz wide ebony eyes. Raditz knew the prince would question him, the fear of the Ice-jin knowing of the disgust that they all held against the lizard.

Raditz matched the Prince deadly glare with a smug grin of his own,"This."

Vegeta watched as Raditz turned the Red drive over to the other side, his eyes widen at what was embedded on the drive, his mouth left ajar in shock.

There embedded on the drive was a Symbol. The head of an Arcosian silhouette with a sword diagonally going through the head of the silhouette.

This symbol wasn't just any symbol ,it was the trademark of the rebels that were against the Cold Family. The rebels had slow began to grow over the years, ambushing small planet's that were held captive by Cold Territory. The rebels at first had only targeted Frieza with broadcast that downgrading the Arcosian prince, encouraging people to rise up against Frieza. In the beginning nobody would dare attempted, but gradually the rise grew. The lizard attempted to handle the situation but failed pinpoint the exact location of their home base, they still don't know till this day in fact, and because of that the Rebels still keep preaching their message.

They are still in the dark of their operation, only minor attempts to slightly throw the Cold Family hand off the Universe. Vegeta every now and then was full of temptation to join the rebellion,but he was no fool, that was a dead man's game to play. The Saiyan's are one of Frieza's 'Favorite's ' in a sicken way, especially the Prince. Vegeta knows what would happen if Frieza were to find out if he were to rebel against him, the thought made his stomach turn.

Besides the fear of being caught by Frieza , he did not want to over throw Frieza and his Family the way the Rebels wanted to. Vegeta was going to take down the evil tyrant him self in most dishonorable way, it was his destined goal to do so. Vegeta had to kill Frieza , by himself or if any help by his Saiyan comrades. The ice-jin had to pay by the hand of the Prince. It had to be a Saiyan, which meant it would take time.

Vegeta snatched the drive out of the taller Saiyan's hand , his eyes rampantly scanning the symbol embedded in it. _The Kasotans must have been working with rebels the whole time, ..it makes since now..There natural resources , the damn water, their spy hardware, they were probably making profit of the damn rebels..._

"If may Vegeta, I theorize that this on no way shape or form that this can possibly be a trap or that Frieza knew of the information that they were holding was such critical matter, and if he did know why would he send 'us' any way. The only soldiers that are allowed to it this involved in Frieza's personal matters are Zarbon, Dodoria and Ginyu. We all know how much Frieza despises of the rebels, Frieza would not play about such serious matters.

"Frieza ordered us just to clear out the Kasotan planet so he may uptake the water, he probably did not look any further into it. The Kasotan don't have any tech that would match any of Arcosian spyware, they are very far behind. " The tall Saiyan chuckled darkly. "In short my prince we just got damn well lucky."

Vegeta stared at the drive in silence, the rebel symbol glaring back at him causing chills to run up in his spine. This was either the best day of his life or the worst. The crimson drive could hold the deepest secrets of the Frieza empire, missions, treaty's, trades, assassinations, allies and much much more. This drive was safety placed in Raditz lap, out of all people. The Cold Family empire were in the hands of the Saiyan.

This is what Vegeta need to start his plan to the dethroning of Frieza, he would finally have the chance to crumple the lizards empire.

A dark grin appeared on the Saiyan Prince lips, the excitement filling his ebony eyes.

Looks like the lizard missed a spot, ... I have to take this with caution, this very information could start off a war way too early than i need it to happen.

Raditz and Nappa watched their prince analogized the drive,watching the devilish smile spread across his features. Raditz grinned proudly, he had been improving over the years on purge missions, there was so much one could learn and gain if you sit back and watched your prey. Very few soldiers thought before attacking, strategics and planning was a key thing to do if you wanted to the get the better good of your enemy. Every Saiyan was taught at a early age as a cub, this was a acquirement that one had to have before heading into the field. Though many Saiyans just neck out their battles, like Nappa.

"Raditz , you third-class have surprised me, a true Saiyan warrior though you lack strength you have changed the course of our current predicament by tenfold. This here." Vegeta held the crimson drive above his head, "This is the key to our destine Victory."

"This drive is to not be spoken of, unless I myself say so. We must take precautions , this can damn well be the deaf of us than save us if this got into the wrong hands. There will be no discussion of the findings that Raditz has made. If i hear a slip up you will both be beaten close to death and be forced to lick your own wounds, and without the aid of the rejuvenating tanks." Vegeta threaten, his glare sharp and fierce. Raditz and Nappa focused on their prince with their full attention, not daring to break eye contact with their leader.

"When we dismissed from this mission we'll will report to our Vacation, there will not be any odd behavior tolerated ,do hear me. Frieza needs to stay blind to our discovery, we cannot have any attention added to us. I will keep you updated every month or so depending on whats on this drive. Do you copy." Vegeta sated more as a command rather than a question to his Saiyan comrades.

"Yes , My liege." The older Saiyans said in unison.

"An for the plan for tomorrow. From what i have learned from both of your reports including mine, we must lay low. There must be more information that they could be hiding that we do not know of. We will confront the Kasotans and 'surrender' as a way to get the information that we are looking for. When we are done for what we're looking for , i will give you the signal to eradicate the rest of the Kasotan race. This mission may or may not take longer than needed, depending on what we find, so will need full attention of your observation skills. For now we will get our rest. In zero six hundred hours the three of us will head to the Head Temple and surrender. Do I copy."

Raditz grinned inwardly, "Yes my liege."For the first time in long time Raditz was getting subtly praised and by the prince of all people.

Nappa growled to himself,he had lost his respect to a third-class weakling. Nappa had been through too much shit yo just be best by Raditz, he was catch off guard so what. Nappa still standing on one knee watched his prince as he continued to overlook him,he was glad the Prince had swarmed away to punishing him and had took an interest in the Kasotans military defense mechanism. Nappa bowed his head when Vegeta's eyes switched over to the bald brute. Over the years the prince had became his Nightmare living up to his true name as a Prince or aka an Prick.

Vegeta's face twisted into a frown, turning his whole attention back Nappa, "Don't think that i've forgotten about you Nappa. Kneeling in cowardice is just pitiful."

Nappa cursed mentally as Vegeta spat his words at him, "Today is your lucky day Nappa, I don't have the time or energy to give you a proper punishment sadly. Despite your shortcomings lately, I would like to forget that they have ever happen, i would like to remain as relaxed as i can to focus on the matter at hand. Though none the less you are to be punished your a warrior not some bitch. " Nappa posture eased, Vegeta was acting more lax his behavior odder than usual. Nappa shrugged it off, the prince was probably tired and exhausted as the rest of them, he was the leader with a great amount of presser on him. It could have also been them fact that Vegeta was still maturing,leaving his body tired at times.

"Nappa , you will take first watch, two hours with additional thirty minutes, giving me and Raditz official time periods of an hour and a half. Nappa you are demanded to wash that god awful smell off you, and as for you Raditz. You will be given half of Nappa's credits for this mission. You have well earned them, you have discover something that can change our fates. So enjoy the rest of the meal. That will be all for now ,do you copy." It took all of Raditz's strength not to grin, but he responded accordingly to the prince, it was an rare occasion that he got the chance to get a great amount of credits.

Nappa stood back up,he was upset but it was better than a Prince was eating away his pride nearly everyday yet he refused to give up on him. Nappa shrugged it off, he was a warrior he could give a damn about weather or not the lower class got a golden star, at the end of the day Nappa was an elite and Raditz was worthless than the dirt on his heal.

Vegeta watched as Nappa went into the far room to find the same items Raditz had used to dispose of the Kasotan blood. Vegeta sighed , Nappa was going to get him self killed one day, either by an enemy or by his own hands, if his shit kept growing.

Raditz's had went off into in the building by himself probably to find a place to sleep until it was his turn to long haired Saiyan rarely kept to him self he was nearly the comic relief of the three depending on the missions, he had his solicits days and his happy go lucky days. Right now he was neither, he was focused on completing this mission within a mission that he had help create, in which he proud of himself about.

Leaving the prince alone in the room, Vegeta quickly began to stuff the Kasotans edibles into his mouth, his appetite slowly regain with Nappa out the room. He could feel himself become back to full health, a good rest would be great.

After stuffing his face the Prince stood, stretching his muscles and began to wounder around the building that they had chose to take camp at. Roaming around the halls Vegeta could see that the place was abandon, items were shattered and tossed across, the rooms and hallways, there was no sent of blood, burn or death. Vegeta doubted that the owners of this home made it far from Raditz rampage, and even if they did they were going to be killed later on.

He pushed his way through to a room, this room was not as empty's the others. The room looked suffice for the prince. Vegeta yawned silently as he made his way over to the bed in the corner of the room. He was glad the bed was soft and comfortable, something he was rarely accustomed too. The pods were not all that comfortable as they seemed,and the squadron apartments that soldiers lived on off duty weren't the best living conditions one would want. If some were lucky solders i mean really lucky they could often obtain a planet to them self's, depend on the size of the planet and how much credits a solider could have.

The prince sighed as he slipped the scouter off of his face and onto the bed.

He took out the red memory drive out from his hands and slipped it into his spandex suit right behind his armor. He laid upon the bed enjoying the soft surface of the bed. He would sleep great tonight well at least he hoped. He wasn't too concerned about the drive right now, Vegeta did have an interest in it, but seeing the evidence face to face. Raditz could have tricked for all he knew.

The prince closed his ebony eyes and began to drifted off to sleep, the prince would worry about this when he awoke. Right know he just needed to rest.

* * *

 

India was unnaturally quiet. She had received news from one of her best friends that she was going back to foster care. Where she had spent most of her life in dread and solitude. Sitting alone in a small room with little to no friends to talk too. The memory's of being passed from home to home , forcing to adjust to new environment only to be thrust back into her quiet room in the orphanage. She thought it was all over when she got adopted by Marks Parents.

The green eyed teen had asked for Mark to leave after he told her the news. He refused at first wanting to comfort her persisting that she needed him to be there. She couldn't look him the eyes, she felt overcome with dread and betrayal.

Even though Mark had a very small part to play in her predicament, every instinct in her body was pointing the anger towards him, wanting to lash out for lying, abandoning, and fooling her into a false security that everything was all right. She wanted to keep those feelings away , they were not true and she didn't want to believe any of it.

Mark was hugging her, his warm muscular arms squishing her to his chest trying his best to comfort her. That only made want to holder her breath, the touch of Mark was very unsettling, she knew he was sorry but she wanted be by herself, alone. Comforting was so unnatural to her, all her life she just dwelt with it by herself , people didn't have time to take care of some crybaby, that's what parents were for. To her for the longest she thought her parents didn't have the time for her, extra work,unnecessary input of emotion to express.

When she first met her duo of friends, they had cared about her uneasy and terrible days. It frighten her and made her feel ashamed about it, she hated to be touched or soothed by a enthused voice. She knew it was a calming mechanism use for people, but her unhappy mood mixed with someone else soft calming happy voice irritated her. She got used to it and would often miss the caring touch, but right now she did not want it at all.

Her silence and motionless behavior only made Marks hold increase much to India very own increasing discomfort. India forced her self to breathe, she had to think alone right now, and figure out what to do, how to feel.

She tore her self out of Marks protective grip growling, "I Told you, i don't want you here right now." She tried to sound angry and threatening to make Mark get the message that she wanted to be alone right now but her voice was low and noticeably weak.

She kept her back to the older teen, avoiding his face she could not tell how Mark was reacting. She forced a straight posture, "I-I ... need you to leave me be... Go tell Azuly she needs to know ... ." India regretted it mentally, the idea of telling Azuly but she needed him to leave.

Mark knew it was bad idea, she could tell by the sound of the bed shifting he was unsure.

"Are you sure...wouldn't it be better if we tell her together, i know your upset but it would be very un-"

"I don't fucking care! I Want you to leave!..just go i don't care... a-about how she feels if i don't tell her in person, its unfair how this ...this ...keeps happening to me.." She needed him to leave the room now, her voice was breaking and at the brink of choking on sobs.

"India , please look at me...I know i hurt you. Its okay to cry, and I'm here for you ,I will always be here for you, me and Azuly. I know your hurting , angry , confused and you don't know how to feel. Ind-Ahh! India wait!" India dashed for the door, she couldn't take Marks plea without breaking down inside. Her numbness was ebbing away form her body, the heaviness of the dread and betrayal along with other emotions gradually making it harder for the teen to even stand. She slammed the door shut with all her strength , the roaring slam echoing out through the house. She could have sworn that there was cracks between the door hinges and the wall, she would worry about that later she had to get far away.

India took off running in the hallways before Mark decided to run after her. When she made it towards the end of the hall she could hear Azuly running up the steps with the combination of the door handle shaking coming from the room she just had left.

Her foot steps sped up she didn't need them both smothering her and she didn't want to see Azuly in this state. She began to blindly run through the mason , turning at sharp and random corners. India would peer over the back of her shoulder to check for any sight of her friends to see if they were following her from time to time, so fare no one was, but she kept her feet moving. The fear of being caught and adrenaline was replacing the despair that was filling her heart. The numbness had started to edge back up, India wanted to let the emotions out but she needed to alone to do that.

India wasn't as emotional as she was when she was a little girl, sure she had her moments when she couldn't help it, but she was sure to keep to herself when she felt emotional. She failing horribly when Mark was getting all teary eyed and if she stayed there to tell Azuly that her best friend was being taken away, India was for sure she would have been in blubbering mess. Seeing other people cry made her feel horrible, and to make it worst India sucked at comforting others. So she had to make a break for it. It wasn't like she was running away from her fears, she just needed to be alone. Despite the reason she was mad a Mark in the first place was because he was distancing himself from her, she needed to do the same for her own well being.

* * *

-T S I Y-

India came to a stop, in the middle of the hall she fell to her knees breathing heavily , she had been ignoring the fact that she need to take rest from running. She was very dizzy from all the running and lack of oxygen that she didn't have. She sat up against the wall panting heavily from exhaustion.

_Man I need to stop pushing my self so hard, damn. I think ran to the whole other side part of the house.._

India had indeed ran to that side of the house, fortunate for her she knew what part of the house she was at. India smiled inwardly when she recognized where she was at. When she and Azuly were to play hide and seek when they we're younger, this where India would sneak off to when it was her time to hide. It would take at hours of searching before India to give her self up for Azuly's sake. A light bulb went off in the green eyed teen head.

_I'm just in luck, i can hideout there_

India quickly sat back up, with now an particular privet place as her destination. Checking her surroundings quickly before heading out. With no sight of her friends she ran to the other end of the hallway. She slowed down at the beginning of the new hallway she had turned onto.

_If my memory severs me right, I think i have to take two lefts and head straight, umm then I think the library would be there. To the right of the hallway there should be the door that has big bold letters ' Y' embed in it._ India recalled the directions in her head as she walked through labyrinth like halls of the Mansion.

_Ahh.. yes here we are, the huge ass library. Damn i miss this place._ India's smile was grim as she came across two wooden doors with the words ' Y' engraved. India sighed as she pushed through them and walked into the Library.

To the teens surprise the library seem very clean. It had been a couple of years since Azuly's parents had fired the Nanny that had practically raised her, she had kept the house in tip top shape with the help of Azuly, _considering how fucking huge the house was. It was such an amazement how that woman could clean the whole house but after she left Azuly was now the one who had to clean her home._

The library itself was fairly decently sized compared to the other rooms in the house. It was shaped like an normal indoor library with an window seal for reading , and a office desk place randomly placed inside. Nothing really out of the norm, well at least others would think.

This Library wasn't what she was looking for, it was a place within the library that India was interested in. It was hidden within the room. It was nearly impossible for you to see it unless you knew what you where looking for. It was not a surprise that Azuly was also unaware of the secret hidden places within her home.

You see a long time ago when they were kids, India had came across a set of papers,construction papers. These construction papers showed the make out of Azuly's house, for some odd reason they were just lying around the kitchen counter. Unfortunately India could not read the whole entirety of the paper with her eight year old vocabulary, but the words she did now were very interesting. Including the words 'Safe Rooms' that did catch her attention.

India carefully walked along the black design on the mid wall boarder that was through out the whole room. Her hand was softly dragging across the boarder, she was looking for a button. When India had found those papers long ago, on the paper it had the instructions on how to find them, where to go.

It took her no less than a week to find one of the Safe Rooms,there was three in total. One under the second light of stairs, the one inside the guest bedrooms and the one in the library, it was the biggest of the all.

"Ahh there you are." India pushed on a hidden button, a small click followed by a small knee high door opening.

India squatted down to the level of the door, she ran her hand on the inside of the wall looking for the old light switch. When her hand found the light switch and turned the light on for entry way, she was expecting there to be cob webs or signs of any eroding metal or wood. To her surprise the entry way looked the same as before. It checked over her shoulder once more , listing for sounds before she crawled into the Safe room. _None k let's go._

She quickly scurried inside the small entry way, shutting the door behind her quietly. On her hands and knees India crawled through the short and small hallway that led to the much bigger Safe room.

India began to stand up to her feet when she reached the end of the entry, brushing off her clothes as she did. The entry's floors were extremely dusty, she was glad the room had different floor texture, carpet and the soft kind too. India sighed at the familiar room, it was the same as she had left it.

The room was the same size as Azuly's bedroom maybe a little bigger if you asked India. It came with a bed, dresser, TV and a bathroom. The T.V. was probably out of date but India still found interest into watch the movies that came with it. If it weren't for the hidden safe room, one could imagine that the library would be much bigger. India went over to the bed.

India sighed, she was now alone, she could let out the angry and sadden tears that she was holding back from Mark. The broken down sobs that she kept hidden from Azuly. The green eyed teen waited for it all to hit her. For the loud and uncontrollable sobs to come and over take her. She could feel a singer tear stroll down her cheek, expecting it to be followed by a water a river of Waterfall like tears, but there weren't any.

She sighed to her self, she was to numb to focus on the pain of losing her friends, her personal possessions . Her and Azuly were going to attend to the same college after they had graduated from high school. There was huge and well known university inside of their home town. They had already planed for India to move in with Azuly. The dread of going back to Foster care, being taken away from a home she had came to love. She knew that she wasn't gonna get adopted , she was too old , the chance of her getting into a new home were slim to none. Its was probably a good thing that she didn't know how to feel, did she really want to be submerged by fear, pain and other depressed thoughts.

She needed to get rid of the emotional tension in her before she went back out there. She didn't want to breakdown in front of her friends.

She growled silently. Why did they do this to me...Didn't they love me?...or was it all a lie to make Mark feel happy?...was it out of pity to adopt me?. We shared so many happy memory's together, never in her life had she ever called any of her past foster parents by 'Mom' or 'Dad. She really did care and trust them, so when there was sudden hostility towards her recently she thought it was just them having a bad day..but know she was reconsidering it, especially with the certain news. _Were they trying to get rid of me this whole time..just waiting for Mark to move out to get rid of me...They really cut me deep._

India could feel a sharp pain in her chest, and she winced lightly before frowning . _So that's what heart breaking moment feels like. Huh feels different from the others..maybe because this ones a personal one._

India fell back onto the bed frowning. _Still no tears._

India crawled onto the center of the bed,snuggling into the warmth of the comforter. Maybe crying over it wasn't the solution, she was gonna have to deal with this another way. Though she knew she was going to breakdown when she confronted Azuly and Mark, India didn't know how to confront her foster Parents, it would a wild rodeo cause India had a few things to say.

**_"India ..are you done thinking depressed."_ **

India jumped up from her bed, the voice had surprised her. " S-Soul?...is that you?"

**_"Yes..."_ **

India looked around the room confused, she didn't see Soul any where around the room, But she could her the mystical characters voice clear as day, as if she were right in the room.

"Where are you? I don't see you anywhere. " India paused on the bed and looked down at her chest. The mint colored Amulet was going off, it was glowing and shaking. _Is she talking from here?_

**_"No and Yes , India. The Amulet allows you to talk to me and will eventually let you get connected with your true power but I can talk to you through your mind. Don't worry about others hearing me,you can only hear me."_ **

_Oh well that's cool i guess, did you want something?_ She said mentally.

**_"Well I was sensing that you where in distressed, so i came to see if you need my assistance and when i did you where suddenly running from your Friends. I was waiting until you were alone to approach you. Then all i could feel was a wave of Dread, Fear and Anger."_ **

India blushed lightly, she was the one to blame for that ,she was forcing her self to feel sad about her self. _I'm sorry about that...some things happen while I was back. I wanted to be alone for a bit, but i don't mind talk to you though , in the blank space room._

**_"Really,..um well just let me just teach you how to get here. This way you can just come here without passing out or gain a headache."_** Soul said, she seemed happy that India wanted to talk to her.

_Um, well thanks ,I would love to know how to do that._ India smiled to herself lightly. Maybe talking to Soul would make her feel better. Soul was apart of her, maybe she could help.

**_"Ok, well to start off you need to relax. Close your eyes and clear out your mind, let lose of your build up tension and open up to focus on the energy the room gives off. Once you do that , the path will open itself. Finding energy is a key skill that you need to learn before we head back home, not many people know of it, so this will give you the upper hand."_** Soul explained.

_That sounds a little complicated but i think i understand what your saying. It's something similar to what i did in Yoga class or Ninjutsu, Martial-arts . I think this should be a peace of cake._

**_"Lets hope so."_ **

India sat in a Indian position with her eyes closed. India took deep and slow breaths, relaxing her muscles. India was glad that her and Azuly had taken such classes out of curiosity, despite people having such doubtful perspectives, the classes really did help you feel relaxed and help waken your senses.

India senses blocked out the everything around her, leaving her in silence and isolated. India let go of the feelings that were weighing her down , it was the final barrier in her way. There was a great amount of pressure lifted off her. India smiled mentally, she felt lighter.

It was like being in a dark empty voided, with her eyes closed. India remembered what Soul said and began to reach out for something. India could feel an sudden aura ,it was warm, large but controlled. _Is that what she was talking about? I feels strange._ It felt like a lose end of a string , so she reached out to it connecting her end to the string.

Suddenly a wave of energy surged through out the green eyed teens body. Some how with her eyes closed shut , she could see a blinding white light swallow her whole. Her senses were telling her that she was in a whole another set of surrounds. Her body was no longer sitting on the warm and soft textured comforter as before, she was sitting on the floor. She could tell by the coolness of the ground, and the smooth marble surface of it. Did i do it?

"Wow, that took quicker than expected, the lesson Ki control should fly by if you can learn that quickly." India opened her eyes at the sound of Souls voice, she was standing over her grinning.

"I did it right?" India said questioning her self.

"Well , look for your self. From what I infer about it , you are a quick learner. Ki may be a little harder to learn but i doubt it if you can transport your self this easily into your own subconscious, on your first try in fact too.'' Soul sat down beside India grinning. She wasn't as serious as the last time that they had spoken, India too felt more comfortable.

The teen smiled to herself as Soul praised her. She had indeed made her way back to the blank room, the familiar endless white room surrounding her. The energy she had felt within her was small but made her body tingle with excitement. She never felt this type of energy in her unless she was fighting. It was a little power draining , just slightly but India could feel herself regain her energy, it must had been the room. Soul did say that the room had capabilities of healing.

India was still marbleized by the Souls mythical presence. She looked like something out of a Fantasize novel. It was something she was just going to have to get use to. India checked for her Amulet expecting it to be gone. She was half way relieved that the Amulet was gone. It was her reassurance that the whole thing was real.

"Thanks, i have to the say that i done something like that, but it isn't nothing close to that. I could feel something warm, and it concealed. I'm guessing that was the room I was sensing."

Soul nodded, "Yes, that was the room or to be more precise that was the Ki aka Life energy of the room." India listened amazed, it was quiet interesting she wanted to know more about this Ki.

"I think i should teach you a lesson about Ki while your hear, this seems to be right opportunity to tell you about it." Soul offered.

India smiled brightly, she loved to learn new things, especially if it would help her later on in life, it was better to learn know than later. " Sure I would love to learn more about, you said it was something i need to learn any way so why not." Soul returns India's smile with her own.

" Okay, well lets begin. First there is Ki in all living things, animals, people, the planet as well as the sun and stars. Everyone has the potential to use their own Ki and manipulate it. In our home, the universe is filled with people with that power but lack the skill to manipulate and sense it. Having that advantage your stealth and power would increase immensely . Knowing the power of your enemies as well, this will help you know when and when not to engage into battle."

India nodded as listen to the lesson Soul was telling her about 'Ki'. It sounded like char aka she had learn that in Martial arts, the discussion about it was brief didn't really go into detail. Ki may have been the same thing but on a whole another level.

India also inferred from what Soul was saying, that she was more than likely going to be fighting people. Fighting evil and putting them in their place. Rigorousness , bloody, intense battles. India always enjoyed an challenge in fights, she was a thrill seeker. Though she knew to control her desire to fight cause there was always a serious repercussion when it came to this stuff.

"Ki also gives you the ability to fly, India i'm telling you this cause,as our home is beautiful and amazing it also contains evil and disruption. You already have the skills of a fighter from what I've seen in your past, but you don't have the experience i'm afraid but i trust that you will go on the right path. You will have the responsibility to save lives and planets. Do you think you can have the burden of saving lives?" Soul asked softly, her face was stern and serious.

India eyes widen in excitement." Yep, i can handle it...So your telling me,I get to be like a super hero, and beat the shit out of somebody! I always wanted to help people. I will fight for whats right no matter what, I promise to take this with all seriousness." The teen squeal in excitement like an excited child.

Soul sweat dropped at the young teen and chuckled lightly. "I kinda expected you to act like this, it in your blood to want to fight."

India chuckled , "But i promise to take this in all ways possible serious, " she said confirming it

Soul nodded to the teen, she was a little confused about the teen was acting more loosely than before. India was excited about going back home, Soul was great that she was considering wanting to go back, but it had only been a couple of hours since she talked to the teen who was previously cautious and nervous about leaving her adopted home. Something must have happened while she was gone.

"How can i manipulate my own Ki?" India asked interrupting Souls thoughts.

"Um well lets see, this part can be really simple or really complicated." Soul explained. India nodded, she watched Soul closely as she moved in front of her in the same siting position as India.

Soul placed both of her hands in front of her own stomach, they at least two inches apart."I want you to copy what I'm doing okay." India nodded placing her hands in front of her stomach as instructed, her hands mirroring Soul's.

"I'm going to try to simplify it for you the best way I can. This is an acquirement that you need to know, and with little time , its going to be sorta rushed. Though I think you should have no problem figuring this out, searching for Ki signatures is really the harder lesson, but you did that with ease. So to start, you placed your hands in front of you, with about some space in between them. " India nodded,"Okay,this next part should be easy. Your going to do repeat them same thing you did when you were trying to access your way here, but instead of reaching out for Ki a signature, I want you to reach inside your self and find your very own."

India bit the inside of her cheek, "Okay, That sounds simple, just find my inner self. That should be easy." Soul smiled as India repeated the instructions to herself.

"You can do it India , just relax and concentrate."

India smiled at her words of encouragement before relaxing her body and mind. The Blank room was much more quieter than the room, considering it was her mind. Every thing was already blocked out with the expectation of Soul's presence and her own breathing which didn't bother the young teen's contraction. India's facial expression soften up from it serious one.

There was pregnant silence as India searched for the same warm aura as before but within her self. The teen let out a small "Aha" when she felt a warm tingling sensation within her mid chest. Her very own Ki felt different from the rooms, her very own felt like the essence of the spring time, her favorite season of them all. India compared her Ki signature to the rooms and noted that it was bigger than the rooms. _Is this was meant when knowing when to enter a battle and when not too? Comparing Ki signatures to see wither or not one can beat the other._

India opened her eyes with a small smile of amusement on her face, "Okay,i think i have found it Soul. It took some time but I got it." Soul grinned in excitement, she was amazed how fast India was learning Ki. She knew it took warriors years to learn such a thing, yet here was a mere teenager getting the basics down like simple math. _Well then again India is not your ordinary 'warrior' or 'person'. She's bound to have master somethings with ease._

"It is indeed true that you have found your Ki. Your Ki fluctuated when you tapped into it. Your a fast learn i must say once again. " Soul praised, India gushed lightly in excitement, grinning ear from ear.

"Thank you." India replied.

"Now for the hard part. Manipulating Ki can trump beginners but like i said before this should be easy for you." India nodded, "okay for this part, you will be gathering up your Ki and pushing it through your body, so in this case it would be your ..." Soul gaze fell to her hands. India followed the girls eyes to her hands. India's expression slowly began to change in to amazement as small yellow light began to glow in between her small palms. "Your hands.." India said finishing Souls sentence, she was in lost of words. _...That's soo cool._

"This is what your Ki can do,but there more, this is not the only way you can manipulate your Ki. There are many tricks you can learn by teaching your self how to manipulate it to your own will. Now..", Soul gazed focused back on India, " you try."

India regained her posture and relaxed. Okay that shouldn't be to hard to do...hopefully..just have faith in yourself and everything should just be as smooth as butter. India concentrated back onto her own Ki. When she got a hold of it, she concentrated on containing it for a better control on her Ki. India's Ki was all over the place. Like a wild flame with no filter in side. If she were to push her ki out like it was she would have no control over it. It was a bit of a struggle to do but she quickly got the hang of it, she held onto it a little longer with full control within her whole body. _Got Dammit, I'm actually working a sweat. This Ki business is harder than anything I've done geez._

Soul smiled as she watched India, _she's getting a better control on her Ki. Ah smart, trying to contain it before releasing it,so she doesn't have a loose grip on her Ki. Her Ki was like a untamed animal, fluxing higher and lower for a moment,but she has it in control now._

India let out an breath as she began to push her Ki into her own hand like Soul had demonstrated for the teen. _Here goes nothing._ She bit her lip lightly as focused here Ki slowly from her chest to her hands. Her facile expressions still as she focused on the space between her hands. _Almost there just keep pushing , slow and steady._

India's eyes widen with delight as her very own Ki came, a small orb of energy came into visual view in her palms. It was surprisingly giving off warmth. The green eyed teen noted that her Ki was a bright blue instead of the bright yellow that Soul's had. _Wow..so this it what mine looks like. It is so warm._

"Well done India. You have manged to push your very own Ki in to a Physical form. How about you try to expand it, your Ki can grow into any shape , size or form. Try it."

India nodded as she pushed more of her Ki into the small orb. Soul watched the teen with content as India's orb began to grow lager in size, doubling up its original form. India was more relaxed as her Ki ball grew, her Ki signature steady and stable. With sudden ease India switched the position of her hands to face vertically parallel from each other, her Ki blast also transforming into a cube. The sudden transition from India surprised Soul, gaining a excited chuckle form her.

"Is this okay?" India asked her teacher.

"Oh its perfect, you did an excellent job. The way you expanded it and changed it's physical form was Marvelous i must say, and for a first timer learning about Ki control. Its quiet the thing to see, and a very good thing." India nodded as she grinned to her self , her eyes idolized her work.

"May i um rest for now?" The teen asked, she starting to become exasperated. Manipulating Ki was Energy consuming. Soul nodded to the teen, in which she sighed in relief. India slowly began to disband her Ki blast. India waved her hands in the air when the Ki blast had dispersed from her hands. Her hands were really warm and it felt like electric, Man this would have been useful when i was outside in the blizzard.

"After a while the feeling should not bother you and it will come to feel natural. We can take a break for now, I know that little exercise must have taken a little bit out of you."

"Thanks, I really did work a sweat, it takes a lot of concentration and mental focus, but I'm sure it will become easier down the road with more practice." The green eyed teen wiped her brow with her forearm, it was covered with sweat. The teen smiled, "That was fun, I haven't broke a sweat in a while now. I can't wait to do more with Ki. Is there anything else Ki can do besides using it for combat skills?"

Soul tapped her chin with her index finger as she thought, "Well when you mention it, um you can also use Ki to heal wounds. Depending on the critical state of the wound though."

"Oh really? How can Ki heal wounds?", India asked.

"Your body runs on energy, its how you function and operate. For example when you get a cut, your body uses all of its energy to heal skin and muscle cells. Same thing for a broken bone, it make take longer to heal but it uses energy to start the repair of the cells. By being able to access your Ki, you can help your body heal faster. Even when your not consciously helping your body, when you practice Ki, your natural energy grows stronger than it ever was before, it will have a abundance to keep your body healthy and well. Your strength and endurance will grow stronger as you train too." India listened closely fantasized by the new information about the uses of Ki.

"But like i said before it all depends on how critical the wound is. If you ever have access to any type of First Aid , you should use it. It's good to have Ki to help heal your wounds, but you don't want to waste all of it trying to heal it. " Soul warned. India nodded, "So Ki can be my fall safe if i cant find any thing to cover up and heal my wounds then?"

Soul nodded," Yep, that would be a good strategy to take in mind. Hmm what else can i tell you about Ki.." Soul tapped her fingers against her thigh as she though of more perks of Ki. "I told you about flying right?"

"Yes, you were brief about it though."

"Well, flying is pretty easy. You basically push your Ki through out your body to lift you off the ground." India nodded it was pretty much self explanatory, not as complicated as it sounded. India adjusted her glasses as she continued to listen to Soul.

"Oh yeah about that." Soul said pointing to India. The teens eye widen by a fraction when Soul's finger was facing her it was nearly touching her nose. The teen looked at her confused at her sudden gesture.

"What?"

"Your Glasses."

India rose an eyebrow , "What about them?"

" Where you born with poor vision or did your sight start to worsen when you got older ?" Soul asked.

"Um I was born with great Vision, but it went to shit when i was in the second grade. I worn glasses since i was 8, it has improved though when i started to do yoga and Martial Arts when I got older, but its still horrible." India explained, "What about it? " India was so dependent on her glasses it was kinda sad.

Soul grinned, "Well, lucky you. As i said before now that you have started to use Ki, you will have abundance of it. So it will help your strength, endurance and as an awesome perk it for your benefit, your eye sight will be more enhanced than ever. You won't need your glasses anymore as your Ki control increases." India's mouth flew open.

"Are you serious!? That is great I should have been doing this a long time ago. " India touched her cheeks smiling ear to ear. It had been so long since she had taken the glasses off.

"Yep. It's would be a bad thing to bring your glasses to a battle. It would most likely get in your way."

"Oh you'd be surprised. I gotten into my fair share of fights. My glasses used to bother me when i was younger but it can handle having them on during fights." India chirped in, "But it would benefit me for the better if i didn't have them at all", India chuckled.,

India removed her legs from their crisscross position, stretching them before they became numb. Soul watched India as she did so in silence. Her behavior was sorta odd. Soul decided to just ask the question that was itching in the back of her head.

" Hey India, May i ask you a serious question." Soul asked softly breaking the momentarily silence.

India looked up from her stretching, "Um sure. What is it?"

"Your behavior its a little off." India rose an eyebrow not really getting at what she meant. Soul continued,"I'm not saying i dislike your current attitude. Its well..its different from before. Your more chipper, enthusiastic and very lax around me. Earlier when we had first meet, you were very hesitant and cautious even after you found out whom i was. I'm glad you have taken an interest in Ki and our Home. Its just i can tell that something must have happened between the time you left and now." India looked down with light frown in her lips. _Crap she knows._ Soul touched touched India's shoulder lightly, gaining her attention back. "I just wanna know what happened while I was gone, you were filled with dread and anger when i tried to reach you. I just wanna know what happened so i can make you feel better about it. You don't have too if you don't feel comfortable about it. I won't force you its your choice."

India sighed softly, _Well, i guess i should go ahead and tell her. She's only trying to help._

"Well, your right something did happen when i returned." India fidgeted her thumbs together as she began to explain to Soul about her recent predicament. " Over the past few months, me and my adopted Family have been going through a drift. My foster Mom and Dad were having aggressive verbal sometimes physical fights, it was very subtle at first but it had progressed in to something much worst. It resulted in their only son Mark moving out, we had been close friends for as long as I can remember. So when Mark moved out the house and began being distant, very unapproachable for weeks,I knew something was very wrong. I tried reaching out to him but he would shove me away and reassure me that everything was alright."

"..but every thing was not alright.." India could feel her eyes start to water as she recalled the past months of being alone and often chastised and being pulled into arguments that had nothing to do with her. The very small essence of what was family to her had deteriorated. "Mark's parents were always fighting to were they just flat out forgot existed. It is a good thing i have a job because i would have been staving in house, they just stop buying food regularly, and due to my abnormal appetite i really need food." India laughed bitterly. "Mark was slowly coming back around, but he rarely talked to me, mainly giving me side glances."

Soul watched silently as the teen griped her jeans. Her eyes held anger and betrayal in them."I tried to ignore them at first, it had been a while since we had seen each other... but...b-but ..he j-just looked so damn guilt ridden.." Tears silently rolled down her cheeks,a thin frown held firmly on her lips.

"When i woke up from our first encounter, i decided to go eat to cheer my self up, cause food always works when i feel down. I was surprised by two things when i walked down stairs. One was food, Azuly has a huge dinning table and the whole surface was covered with delicious food. The second was Mark, he was there. I was so happy he was there, he seemed to be alive and carefree again like his old self... we talked and ate. but then he started to give me remorseful looks when i wasn't looking. Mark had been hiding things from me for so long...i wouldn't have been so pissed about it if it wasn't obliviously about me. "

Soul reached over and gave India a tissue. _How di- just take it she's being nice_ India took the soft tissue and wiped her face. "Thanks"

Soul smiled lovingly,"No problem."

India returned the kind gesture with a smile of her own and continued the her story."I snapped at him. It wasn't pretty and i think i scared Azuly a little. heh. Mark carried me out of the room before anything could get any hairier. He ran into a random room with me so he could explain every thing to me alone. He told me how everything started and what i didn't know what was going on behind close doors. He was trying to protect me by not saying anything but it just really hurt me even more, but i forgive him. Mark has done nothing but try to make my life better , him and Azuly."

India sighed sadly, "His parents are getting a divorce , everything was almost done they only thing that was in the way,was the decision on whom i would like to stay with. Mark was going to make it where he would have custody over me..but his parents had decided to send me back to foster care. I don't know when the papers when be finalized but its all steal means that i basically don't have a Home." India smiled lightly.

Soul rose an eyebrow when India smiled, "Aren't you upset about it?" The grim story really wasn't a 'happy' one.

India chuckled lightly as she faced Soul, "Yes I am, but I am more irritated than devastated. I had a home for the first time that i kinda liked, and it was taken out of my hands behind my back." India smiled lightly,"But i rather try to think of a way to deal with it than weep over it. I have had a fare share of breakdowns , but this time i wont cry over it."

"I wanna thank you for coming when you did, who knew a little exercise would be a good way to get rid of steam, food has usually done the trick but i think i like this better."

Soul grinned, "Well I'm glad that i was able to help. I'm here to give you any advice and guidance that you may ever need India ."

India nodded as the feeling of dread left her. _That felt better than i expected, huh._ India laid back on the cool surface of the Blank room. There was something that had came to her mind. It was Soul's offer that India had agreed to.

She wanted to wait a while before she freely left her home without turning back. Well that was the original plan until she learned of the current events that were happening without her consent. She didn't know how long she would have before she would be walking back to foster care. She would have to stay at least a week at Azuly's there would be a small grace period were there would be no snow , she theorized at least a day. Then there would be another round of blizzard like weather terrorizing the town again. India could use the small window of time to gather some clothing from her 'home' and head back to Azuly's.

"Soul, you think that i could possibly master Ki in a week?" India asked, the galaxy themed girl looked at India surprised by her sudden question.

"Well um, Yes and no. You show signs that you can learn the skill in the amount of time, but you'll still be rookie in experience. Though i must also mention Time is much longer than it is on the outside world. So it might be very possible and also have some time to work on your combat skills, so would go ahead and say yes, you can. Why do you ask?"

India grinned inwardly, "Well i though i have been thinking that maybe it would be time for me to go head to our 'home' since I'm losing mine. I thought i had time , but i don't. I wanna leave by the end of this week. I know it's all so sudden..."India eyes wonder to the ceiling and she clicked her tongue."But to hell with being restricted by someone else, my whole life I've been waiting on some one to come save me , take care of me, tell me every thing is gonna be alright. And now i have the chance to do it my self. I know I should weigh my options but i am in my 'Fuck it just do it!' attitude."

India turned her head over to see Soul reactions and smiled when she could see the girl was really excited, though the girl lacked facial detailed India could tell that Soul was happy about it. "That's great news! but India are sure you wanna leave that soon?"

India nodded, "I am. Don't worry i know this is an whole different attitude than before...but I'm leaving on my own terms not by some angry divorcing couple. No ones gonna tell me any different." India was determined to do this, this was her chance at do something different and get away.

Soul nodded, "Alright, if your determined to go head and leave than alright." Soul looked down at India with a serious smile, "But first we need a plan things out accordingly."

India nodded and sat up, "Yeah would be the smart thing to do."

* * *

\- T S I Y-

India fluttered her eyes open. She had came back from her subconscious, where she had entered the blank room. _God I'm tired. Its probably really late_.

India and Soul had made plans for how the following week was going to pan out, India was excited and also exhausted. She had been pulled in and out through the Blank room a.k.a. her mind, walked and waited in hazardous weather, took a lap around Azuly's mansion after the fact when she found out that she doesn't have a home in which she made plans to go to a new home. Oh and that she has someone living inside of her, whom she would become one with when they enter there way back home. _What a day_

Fucking confusing , yet exhilarating.

India fell back onto the bed in the safe room and groaned softly. Her body was in a Indian position the whole time she was talking to Soul, and her body felt numb from it.

The teen pulled her phone out of her back pocket, she grimaced and hissed when light from the screen hit her eyes. "Fuck."

After the green eyed teen adjusted her eyes she, read the time on her cell phone and frowned lightly. "Damn it's two in the morning, I better hit the damn sack."

India threw the phone somewhere on top of the bed, caring less it where to hit the floor. She cuddled up in the center of the comforter too tired to get inside the comfy sheets.

India yawned loudly as sleep over came her. _This week is gonna be so crazy._ Her last though before passing out.


	4. Accidental tag along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> India finally gets home? With major compilations!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last normal reality chapter, it's long as af please forgive and read past it.

 

Mark sighed at his frustrated friend, whom was frantically cooking breakfast at the moment. He closed his eyes , running his hand through his hair. He was tired and worried, the lack of sleep slowly rubbing off of him. Mark and Azuly had spent the night looking for India after she ran off from Mark. No matter how fast they ran, India had a better tempo in speed then they did and with the head start she had on the older teens , it was just pointless running after her.

After the two gave up on the search on their friend, Azuly asked why they we're running after India. She was completely at lost why the two were on the chase for India.

Mark didn't plan on to tell Azuly alone but the awkward position India had forced upon him it was useless to avoid it at that point. Hiding any more secrets would just make it worst. Azuly's reaction was worst than India's in comparison. The blue eyed teen broke down in tears, very unpleasant words being yelled about Mark's family. He knew Azuly was very distraught about the news , he knew she meant none of what she said but he let her vent out her frustration.

"Azuly slow down." Mark said. Azuly was running around the kitchen like a chicken with it's head cut off.

"I need to do this. Its the only way India will come out from hiding." Azuly replied as she placed a plate of food on the table. "You know that."

Mark rolled his eyes and remained silent and let Azuly cook, it smelled good thoughts were some where else at the moment. Despise the hectic events of yesterday only one of them seemed to stand out from the rest. The way India slammed the door.

India some how slammed the door so hard that it jammed in the wall, he had to run up and slam the door down much to Azuly's rebuttal.

_How the hell did she get that strong?_

His long time friend had a history of displaying unnatural brute strength in random time. Mark remembered the time India threw a kid of the top of an Playground Castle, the kid was twice her size. India was a easy going kid but she had her moments when could beat the shit out of someone out of pure door and the wall around the door way would need to be repaired or replaced. Azuly was pretty up set about the damaged but she keep her comments to her self.

Him and Azuly had stayed together in the din still comforting her once Azuly's was better. She didn't resent him as much anymore but was still mad about how secretive Mark had been around her and especially India. She had scold him and ranted on and on how it was just as much as his fault than his parents. Besides the guilt tripping Azuly had forgave him and apologized for 'some' of the words she had said.

Mark sighed, he could have stopped it from being this way but he was afraid to disobey his parents . Trusting his parents would do the responsible thing was big mistake, it only let to the betrayal of his beat friend. Mark realized this too late, but he was determined to find way around this. He wasn't going to lose his best friend, he promised that he world keep her happy a long time ago and he was going to keep it as long as he lived.

Mark opened his eyes when heard something being placed in front of him and smell of something delicious that only Azuly could make. It was freshly made cinnamon rolls with bacon covered in honey, drizzled in strawberry jam.

Azuly was smiling softly at Mark, not a hit of last nights anger in her eyes. "Mark you need to eat, I know your worried about her but you need to eat, its almost 11:00." She pushed the plate closer to him.

Marked gave her a grim smile and nodded."Thanks Zuly."

She patted his back grinning, "Go ahead and dig in , I'm pretty sure India is up by now. It should only be a matter of time when she knows there is food. Knowing her it wont last a minuet on the table."

Mark chucked and started to eat the breakfast Azuly had made for him. It wasn't in his character to be gloom about things, Azuly felt angry towards the teen yet remorse for him as well. He knew it wasn't entirely his fault, he was stuck in the middle of his feuding parents whom he cared about and his best friend's well-being. She forgave him but she was still quiet disappointed in her friend.

Azuly sighed quietly as she brought out the biscuits out of the oven. _I hope this will make India feel a little better. She's probably crying her eyes out some where in the house. We haven't seen her at all this morning, I doubt she would be outside. Ugh i wish there was something i could do._

The teen placed the nicely baked biscuits in the center of the table accordingly. _Hmm I think that should do it. I better eat too, I've done nothing but cook and worry._ Azuly breathed softly and sat across from Mark. _She'll come back around, just give her time_.

She a light smile reached her lips when she looked at her food and back to Mark. She began to eat her food in a nice slow pace. The silence between the two was almost awkward until Azuly spoke,"Mark." She said softly.

The teen looked up from his food, "Yeah?"

Azuly grinned, "Your washing the dishes." She simply stated and continued to eat with a soft smirk.

The teen pouted, "Shit."

Azuly laughed at her friend, cause there was going to be a lot of washing.

* * *

**Else where**

"Damn, i forgot how far way i was from the front of the house." India cursed."ugh, I wish wouldn't have ran all the way to the other side of house now. Oh well no use in complaining about it now."

India been up since early this morning, despite the lack of sleep she was full of energy. The teen had been practicing with her Ki, making Ki blasts and expanding them into different shapes. She made it her own little game of it, and she could tell in just a little amount of time she had more than enough control over her Ki. It was like hidden talent that just needed to be dusted off.

At the moment the teen was walking down the halls to front of the house. She was sensing for Mark and Azuly for the first time, it took her some time but found the sparks of warm energy signatures located in the house. _Huh Mark and Azuly seem to be equally matched, but not as high me. I didn't know i' am this strong. Well you learn something new every day._ She thought amused.

India's plan for today where pretty much simple. First she would eat breakfast and hang out with her Friends for about an hour or so. Mark and Azuly were probably worried sick about her after she ran off dramatically so reassuring them that she was fine would make them at ease. She would lie and tell them that she was going to take a nap cause she felt a headache coming and wanted to rest. She would sneak off and find a guest room that was far enough so Mark and Azuly wouldn't find her. Then she would train with Soul in the blank room for the reminder of the day. There would be break so she could eat and use the bathroom. India planed on grabbing a couple of snacks and taking them with her when she would leave her friends to train.

That was scheduled for the following week, she would have to come up with lies everyday to run off to be alone without being suspicious. She didn't want to lie to her friends but it was the only she would be able to train without them interrupting her. A part of her felt guilty that she was leaving her Friends behind to go on some adventure, it was selfish of her to leave the ones who cared for her the most, the only people who were worried about her well being. _I promise I'll come back for them. I owe them that._

India put away her Ki blast that she was practicing with, she sense that she was heading right towards Mark's and Azuly's Ki signatures. From what she could sense and smell they both where inside the Kitchen eating breakfast, and oh did it smell good.

Her stomach growled when she realized it, a sudden wave of hunger over coming her senses. India picked up her pace. She had waited a longer than usual to eat to practice with her Ki and was feeling the effects of it."Just wait a little bit Tummy we're almost there."

She stopped herself before entered the room, she knew there was going to be tension in the room. The awkwardness was going to be heavy in the room when she entered, and by the silence of the room she could tell that is was already like that now. _Just breathe,act normal, if that's possible...lets just get this over with._ The teen shook her head and took a deep breath as she stepped into the kitchen.

Both of her older friends were sitting at the table across from each other eating silently. They didn't notice the nervous teen right away, so she cleared her throat as she walked closer to the two. Mark was the first to notice India, standing up abruptly from the table to face her, followed by Azuly who dropped her fork and knife on floor.

They all stared at each other the tension thickening in the room. From the expression on Azuly's face, India assumed Mark had told her what was really going on. They were waiting on her to say something, in which she really had no words in mind. Her mind was blank as they put the spotlight on her. Mark was slowly unraveling under the silence, his face featuring the guilt and remorse that was overwhelming the teen.

India's foot steps felt faint as she walked towards Mark. She didn't know how she did it but she smiled and hugged him tightly. "Don't give me that look." She said warmly.

Mark was confused by India's sudden kindness, he thought that she would be mad, cold towards him or at least cry, but no she was forgiving him. Her smiled melted his heart causing a tear to trace down his cheek. "I'm so sorry Indy." he said softly as he hugged her closer.

"Its not your fault, ok. I don't want hear it from you. You did what your parents asked cause you love and trust them, as did I, and we both had no idea this would happen. So don't give that crap okay." India said smiling. Mark nodded and wiped his face smiling at her. "I was very livid yesterday, but i realized that I wasn't the only one who was lied to and betrayed. Mark ever since we meet each other, you've tried to take care of me and get rid of my fears. You and Azuly both have made my life worth living."India said softly.

Marks eyes soften,"You forgive me?" he asked.

The green eyed teen responded with a soft peck on on cheeks "Of course."

Mark froze at the gesture as a blush reached his cheeks."T-Thank.. you." He stumbled. India buried her head in his chest. She gushed when she could hear his heart beat was beating faster than before. _Damn i missed making him blush heh. I haven't gave Mark a hug like this in ages. Crap i'm gonna miss this._

Moments like these she missed so dearly. She was going to spend the rest of this week to get more special moments like this before she left for good.

India rose her head from Mark's chest and turn her gaze to Azuly, whom was 'Awwing' in the background.

"Can i join?" She asked in a baby voice.

India giggled and nodded,"Yeah come in this hu-ahh!" Azuly had jumped over the table and crushed the two in a embrace.

"Yay! We are a happy family again!"She said beaming with happiness, tears rolling down her cheeks dramatically.

Many may have not known that Azuly had a tight grip. People would assume with her small figure that she was kind and petite girl. Oh boy were they wrong.

"A-Azuly..m-my bubble...bubble.. dammit i cant breathe!" India gasped between the two set of arms.

"Oh forget your bubble ooh. Your being suffocated by LOOVE!" The blue eyed teen tighten her grip on her friend, making India wheeze at the force. _Her ki isn't even that big! How the hell does she do this every time!_ India screamed in her head.

Mark sweat dropped at the scene and loosen his hug on India when her face became red from lack of oxygen. The little space between the hug was enough for the teen to escape Azuly's grasp and finally gasp for some air , her face slowly becoming back to normal. Mark earned a playful glare from Azuly, whom thankfully backed up a little . He put his hand's up in defense.

"Jesus Azuly, she wasn't breathing. She yelled bubble." he said.

Azuly rose an eyebrow and replied, "You mean the word you two created from letting me show my affection, towards You guys?" she said like she offended.

"Y-Yes..that word." India said between breaths."It has saved my life on plenty of occasions"

"Aww Azuly sorry for loving you." She said pouting,"I didn't know love could be so deadly."

"Mark's isn't," Mark said, in which India gave him a warning glare before being crushed in Marks deathly bear hug. "I'm gonna love on my Indo. Forever and ever."

India had a panicked expression, _Why me!?_ "Gak! N-not you TOO!"

Azuly and Mark laughed at the younger teen and came together in a less deadly group hug.

_Oh these two, I'm gonna miss em. I promise to come back for you Azuly and Mark._ India smiled brightly.

**Time skip**

**Friday**

India hummed nervously as she lye in one of the guest beds. Today was the day that the snow would stop, giving her a small grace period to gather last minute Items and clothing from her foster parents house. She had spent the week training with Soul practicing Ki and going over her Martial Arts. Her Ki manipulation and sensing had grown a lot in the past five days.

Half of the plan was done, great, but it now it was time for the tricky part of the plan. India needed to get to the whole other side of town in just a short amount of time. She would have to take Mark's car without him knowing. So she would be leaving early in the morning, when it was still dark out. India was still new to driving, and didn't have her driver's license yet, so that would potentially be a problem. The roads were still covered in snow but thankfully Mark's car was built for this type of weather.

India had empty out her back pack and filled it with snack's, a first aid kit and certain survival tool's like a hunting knife, battery's, jars,glow sticks, matches, water canister and many more. Anything that could fit in her bag that she found around the house and in Azuly's garage. Surprisingly she had a lot of room left in her bag, it was just enough room for a couple of clothes. _I might have to move all my stuff in to the camping backpack that's at home. It's the just the perfect size too, not to big and not to small, easy to carry around._

So mental check list : _I got my bag, Mark's keys, i took my shower , ate breakfast, got supplies. Okay that should be it for now until i get to the house. So all i have to do is put on my shoes and coat then get my ass in the car._

The teen took a deep sigh and rose up from the bed slow and quietly. She picked up her bag that was sitting at the bottom foot of the bed. After she slid the bag on her back she crept slowly to the door, she twisting the handle and opened the door as quietly as she could.

Peeping her head out into the hallway, _Okay now one is in the hallway, lets see if any one is up though._ She paused a for second and grinned, _Okay their Ki is still and stable._

India walked out of the room and closed the door behind her softly. She made her way down towards the hallway in faster pace. The house was very silent, it made her feel anxious in an odd way. She was sneaking around her friends house like a ninja in the dark , early in the morning and she was 'borrowing' her other friend's car with a good possibly of crashing it.

India calm down don't doubt your self you got this. All we have to do is get to the front door and book it to the car. She encouraged herself.

As India was lost in her own thoughts and failed to realize that she was finally at the stairs. Her foot missed the first two steps, she gasped when felt the gravity leave from under her foot as she began to fall. She was falling face forwarded to the steps, she closed her eyes tight and began screaming.

"SHIT! SHIT!" her breath hitched in fear.

In a last minute effort she gathered all of her Ki in her body and stopped her self. When India didn't feel the impact of the stairs she open her eyes. Her eye's widen when seen that she was nose to nose with one of the steps. Her hands covered her mouth when she finally to a breath, it was shaky and abruptly louder than she attended it to be.

_Fuck_ She cursed mentally, The teen was hovering over the stairs diagonally. She removed her hands from her mouth and cautiously grabbed a hold of the step that was facing her. With a firm grip as pulled the rest of her body close enough to the stairs. When she let go of her Ki that was holding her up she flopped on the stairs with a loud thud. She grimaced at the impact but was grateful that she didn't end up tumbling down them.

"ugh...note to self be careful around stairs.." India groaned as she picked her self up from the stairs. _I probably woke someone up. Shit, I so freaking clumsy._ The teen growled at her self and started to walk back down the steps. With more caution this time she tiptoed quickly down the steps, only slipping once or twice because of her socks.

She cursed mentally for being clumsy and for the number of step's in Azuly's house. _Who really need's that many fucking stair's,she doesn't even use all the room's. Her parents must have been high or under the influence, if your only going to have one child why the fuck does the house need to be gigantic. At least pop out a few more babies! It's pretty and all but jeez!_

India stopped her rant when she met the bottom of the stair's. India looked back from behind her and paused to see if she could hear any one. When she was rewarded with silence she continued her trail to he car. The green eyed teen quickly ran to the front door where her Coat and shoes where at.

"My coat should be right around here...ah there you are." She whispered to her self, pulling her pea coat of the rack. She set her backpack on the floor as she slid her coat on, zipping up her coat before buttoning it up over it. As she reached over for her gloves she hesitated, _My gloves are probably to thin, ohh who am i kidding they are..._ India scanned the coat rack for gloves that would be better suited for the harsh weather outside. She bit her lip lightly when only found Mark's gloves, they were twice as big as her but they were thick and probably felt really warm once she put them on. _...hmm I'll just borrow Mark's for now._ The teen slipped the gloves on and smiled when she felt how warm they felt. She brushed her palms against her cheeks and almost purred at the touch.

There was sudden smell that caught her attention, it was coming from the gloves. She brought her palm to her nose and sniffed. It was Mint. She grinned, Mark always smelled like mint. _Damn theses are soft and they smell just like him too heh. He won't notice that they are gone, I'll be in and out._ She thought, India tighten the straps on the gloves to fit her hand and began to put on her orange converse high tops. Probably not the best choice for weather like this but it was all she had at the moment.

"Okay that should be it." The teen pulled her hood over her head and put her bag back on.

India adjusted her glasses, her vision was getting better, but she still need to wear them for a little while maybe a day or two. She wiped them clean before she head for the door, she knew her glasses were going to fog up.

As India reached for the door handle she stopped. _What the fuck ? The door is opened..._ The door was cracked open, it just enough for the cold breeze flow in. I though Azuly just turn the thermostatic really low.

_Hopefully one of them just forgot to close the door._ India slowly pushed the door opened bracing for the blizzard as she stepped out.

India closed her eyes tightly when she force her self out side, the wind was fierce and strong. The teen winded at the cold front, and stumbled for a bit before regaining her composure. "Christ it cold!"

India shuddered at the freezing temperature. It was pitch black outside with luminescence of the Stars outside but no moon. There wasn't as much snow falling but the snow from before was still hanging on the ground. The teen held on to her hood tight from falling back from the wind.

_I thought it was supposed to as bad today damn, i guess it'll get better later on today._ India closed the door behind with the help of wind she didn't need much force.

India trudged through the drive way, rising her Ki just a bit to warm her body up. _Gotta love Ki heh._ Mark's car wasn't that far along the drive way so her walk didn't take long. Upon reaching the vehicle the girl took notice that the car was nearly covered in ice. Ice icicles caking the car from head to toe. The girl pursed her lips together. _Crap the car frozen over, let's see if a little Ki and maybe unthaw this bad boy._

India sweat dropped nervously when a certain thought ran through her mind, _Lets hope that Ki doesn't burn through gloves._ India formed one Ki blast's in each of her palms and began to walk around the car with her hand's hovering over the car. The ice melted off the car like butter, water had dripped into the icy ground. India turn her palms over to see the damaged done to the thick gloves, she grinned when Mark's gloves appeared to be fine.

The girl than began to melt off the snow in the drive way, it had thick layers of ice, the snow on top was the only thing from keep her from slipping all over the place. After the water melted and ran down the drive way, India made her way back to the car.

India grabbed the keys to the car from her coat pocket and unlocked the driver door. It took a few try's before the door decided to open. India breathed in relief and jumped in the driver seat and closing the door.

India exhaled softly and grinned. "That was easy."

"India?" a voice said behind her.

"OH FUCK!" India screamed jumping out of her seat.

"India language! hehe." The voice chuckled. India turned around and paled at the owner of the voice.

"A-Azuly?"

Azuly nodded and yawned,"Yeah it's me." The blue eyed girl was in her thinner winter jacket with an red beanie on her head that was covering her ears. "What are you doing in here?"She asked curiously.

"M-Me?...H..How did you get here!?" _You were in the house fifteen minutes ago asleep! How did she even beat me to the car she doesn't even have the Keys_?! India was panicking on the inside but had an poker face. India was sure Azuly had been asleep before she left.

Azuly rubbed her eye," Well, i woke up really early and i couldn't go back to sleep. So decided that 'since im up, i could go check the Mail box to see if I got any thing.' "

India sweat dropped at her friend palmed her face, "Azuly who the hell would be running the mail in this weather?"

Azuly chuckled embarrassed, "I know I know it was an Dumb Idea, But when your half way asleep anything you say sounds like a great Idea you know. Hehehe."

" True. How did you get in the car, you don't have the keys?" India asked.

Azuly smiled," After i checked the Mail box i realized the mail man doesn't even come around till Saturday, "India sighed at her friend,"And then i also realized that i left my bag in Mark's car and i never came back to get it. Then all i did was open the passenger door, it was unlocked."

_Figures.._ "How long have been here zuly?" Azuly tapped her chin in thought.

"Well, i think i've been here for about a minute or two giver take until you came ." Azuly eyebrow rose as she looked at India and noticed what she was wearing.

"Why are you here? " India gulped nervously twiddling her thumbs as Azuly inspected her choice of wear."From it looks like, your going somewhere, aren't you?" India laughed nervously, _Fuck! Fuck!_ She sighed with her poker face falling.

"Come on tell me. If your planing on going somewhere i wanna go too." Oh you have no idea where im actually going Azuly, oh i promise.

"I wont get mad, I pretty sure it isn't as bad as my idea to go check the mail. Please i won't tell." Azuly put on her puppy face , "Don't you Wuve me." India sighed , _Crap... i can tell her part of it, she wont like it but it something_ "Well I was planning on taking Mark's car and you know...driving it..to um..Mark's parents house..." She said the last part softly. Azuly face twisted in confusion.

"Why would you do that? That's on the whole other side of town India. The roads aren't really that good you know."

India pouted, "Didn't you say day you wanted to go just a second ago."

"Well yeah, I thought you were go to the Market Mall that's two blocks away from here. The roads should be easier to drive on. " Azuly argued. The teen did have a point the road to Her foster parent home were probably unclear and layered in Ice. Azuly lived in town, roads were going to be mostly 'safer' to drive.

"Why do want to go all the way over to your house?"she asked.

India's eyes narrowed and crossed her arms. "You mean 'Mark's parents house' i don't have a home any more. " India corrected. After India and Mark had made up, India asked them to not mention her Forster parents at all. She wanted to be happy while it lasted at Azulys.

Azuly's eyes soften and she touched her friends shoulder, " Sorry, but you know what i mean. Why do you wanna go over there?"

India kept her gaze out the window, "I need clothes and girly things from there."

Azuly titled her head, "Well , i have tons of clothes in my house. There are some i haven't worn at all that are bran new. You could wear those." She offered.

India turned to look at her friend, "Not to offend you, but you do know we have different chest size's."

Azuly pursed her lips at India, "India it's that big of a difference we are nearly the same size." she pouted. India giggled at her friend, "Azuly I'm curvier and have more muscles than you Azuly. Some things don't fit you the same way as they do to me. Remember that certain pool party you had and the swim suite you gave me." India blushed remembering the event.

The blue eyed teen laughed in remembrance, "Yeah, the top was too small for you and when you dove into the pool from the highest diving board it came fly off as soon as your feet left the board, hehehe. Okay i understand what you mean now."

That was one of the most embarrassing moment in her life, she knew the top was too tight but didn't say anything cause she didn't have anything else to wear. India remembered flailing her arms frantically, she had lost all of her concentration when the felt the top pop off. Thankfully no one had their cameras.

India shudder at that memory and tried to control the blush on her face. _Looks like im going to have to bring her along. She can keep the car warm while i run inside and get what i need._

"So you wanna do it or what?" India asked facing Azuly.

Azuly smiled and shrugged her shoulders, "Sure why not, We can stop by the Market on our way back too. I need to restock the frig and the cabinets. I checked yesterday and we're out of my favorite energy bars so i need to restock on those especially."She said, as she climbed over the passenger seat and buckled in.

India laughed bashfully in side her head, she had taken the energy bars for her trip. Oops my bad Zuly heh. India nodded to the girl and buckled in. India put the key in the ignition and started the car. India grinned when the engine roared.

Azuly tapped her friend on the shoulder before India could do anything."Um India , you don't have your license."She stated worriedly.

India turned to her friend with a smug look, "Doesn't mean i can't drive Azuly." She said as she put the car in reverse and backed out of the drive way.

Azuly sweat dropped nervously, " Um India, me and you both know that you never actually drove on the road like that, and it doesn't make me feel safe heh."

India pouted , "Awe come on Zuly , ugh, don't you trust meh."

Azuly nodded, "But when it comes to driving, i say hell no. So just let me trade pla-"

"WHAT THE FUCK!? MY CARR!"

Azuly and India paled, Azuly turned to India and screamed, "GO! GO!GO!"

India fumbled with the shift but finally put the car into drive and slammed her foot onto the gas. Speeding down the road away from the house with a now fuming Mark screaming out of the window. India was panicking, _Damn it now he knows i took his car. I took too long talking to Azuly. Damn. Damn._

India slowed down when they made it to the end of the road,surprised that the car didn't slip or swerve off the road. _Okay. just chill not everything is bad_. India exhaled softly,and turned to Azuly. She had her head out the window looking back over to her house, she had a nervous grin on her face. She chuckled quietly before pulling herself back inside the car. She turned to India,"Wooh, That was a close one. I'm glad I don't have any close neighbor by, Cause Mark is pissed hehe."

India groaned softly, "I was trying to be gone before he noticed. Ugh, ...well no use in complaining about it now. I got stuff to do. Mark can just deal with it until we get back."India began to drive the car onto the road again.

Azuly grinned and gaze out the window,"So India?"

India rose an eyebrow at her friend while she payed attention to the road,"Yes my dear Azuly."

"I know you want to get some of your stuff and all, but why did you wanna do this early in the morning ? You could have left around six or a around seven in the morning you know. Mark doesn't even get up till nine." She asked.

A mischievous grin came to the girls lips, "The same reason you went to go check the Mail, I thought it was an good idea."She answered cocky. Azuly pursed her lips and laughed with no amusement, "Haha very funny."

"And plus when you go to Market at this hour , there won't be a lot of people there, especially the people with bratty kids, so then we can shop in peace and we don't have to wait in line that long."India added.

"Well, that does sound great when you say it like that. I hate shopping when there's so many people. Especially on Black Friday." she said the last part with venom in her voice.

India chuckled, "Are you still mad about the last one heheh. I told you not to enter no mans cove, them bitches are eevvil," Azuly pouted.

"I wasn't expecting one of them to sit on me, soccer moms are damn near seem sweet until you meet one in person on that horrid holiday." Azuly sent a playful glare to her friend, "And all you did was laugh."

India chuckled sheepishly, "Well at least i came and saved you before the fourth lady sat on your head." Azuly frowned," key word fourth mind you. Her ass cheek was this close to my nose." she left a small space between her index finger and her thumb,India chuckled at Azuly in response. "What are best friend's for ? Am I right hehe."

Azuly was going to retort but stopped when India's phone began to ring and vibrate from the cup holder. India nodded for Azuly to answer it, the blue teen grabbed the phone grinned nervously when she read the caller ID.

"Well speaking of best friends, lets see what Mark wants to say."

India paled and side glanced to Azuly, "Yeah lets see..."

Azuly answered the phone, "Um hel-"

"WHERE ARE YOU?!" Marked screamed into the phone. Azuly grimaced and pulled the phone away from her ear. Jesus he loud, he's not even on speaker..

"...outside.." Azuly answered annoyed.

India could hear Mark growl from the phone,"I KNOW THAT! UGH WHY DID YOU TAKE MY CAR?!" Azuly glared at the phone and mouthed to India. 'What do i say?'

India shrugged her shoulders, 'We're going to red box to get some movies' she mouthed back. Azuly deadpanned, 'Really? That's the best you can come up with.' India smiled sheepishly and nodded.

"I'm waiting!"

Azuly sighed and cursed underneath her breath, "...um...we're going to the Red Box to get a movie." She lied.

"What?...why the fuck are you going five in the morning to get a movie?! You have Netflix and Amazon T.v. " Mark said not believing the lie.

Azuly growled but answered sweetly, "You know the saying, early bird get the worm. Don't worry your baby is in _good_ hands." Mark sighed in defeat from the other side of the phone.

"Fine... who's driving?" He asked suddenly.

India could see Azuly grinning deviously from the corner of her eye, she glared and mouth to Azuly not to tell.

"Oh it's India ." The brunet said softly.

India groaned ,"Azuly you had one job."

There was a pregnant pause from the other side of the conversation. India glanced at the phone worriedly, "I think he's in shock." Azuly said chuckling. When India started to learn hoe to drive, Mark told her up front that she would never set foot in the drivers seat in his car. It was more of a threat than a statement. She would joke about it every now and then to Mark but he would think nothing of it.

India's eyebrow rose, "You think he's oka-"

"INDIA! AZULY SWITCH PLACES WITH HER NOW!" Mark demeaned, "YOU KNOW SHE CAN'T DRIVE! ESPECIALLY IN THIS WEATHER , MY GOD . MY CAR IS ENDANGERED!"

India and Azuly grimaced as Mark began to freakout about his car. India sent Azuly a glare whom laughed in return. India snatched the Phone from the giggling Azuly.

India took a deep breath as Mark continued to yell, "Mark, we'll call you back when your off your period."'

"I'M NOT FINISH TAL-" India hung up the phone and placed it back in the cup holder. She exhaled deeply and focused on the road ahead of her. _Azuly you are truly no help heh._

Azuly grinned at her Friend as the silence inked in.

"You know, I think that went really good." Azuly sarcastically breaking the silence.

India sighed grinning at her friend, "Oh shut up Azuly hehe."

**Time skip**

**25 minutes later**

"I'm just saying India , there is a lot of choices you can pick from. Your top three can't just be Pistachio, Vanilla, and Butter Pecan. Indio be a little more creative, there is so much Ice cream out there you know."Azuly argued.

India rolled her eyes at her friend, "Says the one who only eats 'Superman'. At least i have an top three you only eat one. It's good and all , but i can't just have one favorite, I gotta have the 'big bad boy's' of Ice cream." It was the blue eyed teen's turn to roll her eyes.

"Hn. That's hardly the comparison my friend, you only have one out of the three that is rarely liked by any people."

India smirked side glancing Azuly,"You mean yourself."

Azuly pursed her lips and continued scroll down the images on her phone, "No...and Yes." India chuckled and took it as a yes. They had been disusing the list of items that Azuly needed for the house and somehow Ice Cream was written on the list. India had stress ate all of Azuly 'secret stash' of Ice cream. Azuly going to replenish her stock of Ice cream but neither of the teen's could come to an agreement of what flavor of Ice Cream which resulted in the two going back and forth about Ice cream Flavors.

The younger teen drove cautiously on the road, Azuly had been right about them not being as clear as the streets in town. It made the drive there a little longer than intended for India. The clock was ticking and Window would close if India didn't take the short cut to get back to Azuly's house and the Market in time.

Her old 'home' was just a mile away, India could feel the dread oozing through her as she turned onto the road. Her palms had became sweaty as she gripped the steering wheel as she passed familiar house's. _Just breath and it will be alright._

Azuly noticed her friend sudden hush and nervous composure. "India ..i can get your clothes if you want. You don't have to go in th-"India stopped Azuly.

The two friends were silent both pair of green and blue eyes latched on to a gray house. It 'was' her home, it was where Mark a grew up at, where Azuly would come and visit. It was the place were India felt safe for the first time. The house was built for a small family, it was decently a well built home, it was nothing compared to Azuly's home but it was home.

India remembered the first time she had came to stay over to Marks home. She filled with joy that she had got adopted to a family that she knew would love her ,but was shy and 's wanted a excited and lively child that would bring life into their home, not a nervous train wreck with abandonment issues. She barely engaged in conversation when Mark's parent had wanted to see her for the first time but some how they had her open up to a bubbly and gushing personality.

Things seemed so happy back then, but looking back again India questioned what Mark's parents true emotion towards India was.

_Mark's parents wanted a baby not a child that needed to be put back together. It would have saved their Marriage, maybe they wanted to get rid of the mistake that started it all? Or maybe it was all an act for Mark and me?..._

India growled mentally as memory and questions that flashed through her mind. This is no time to get sentimental and have self doubt , ...I have to get in and out.

Her wiry gaze turned into determine one, putting the car in park she turned to Azuly. "Ok so here is the plan, Im going to sneak in through the back patio door. Since.."India and Azuly looked at the drive way and took note of the Two cars parked in the drive way. "Mark's Parents are here and depending on who's sleeping on the couch i might have to be extra quiet. I'm going to get what i need from my room and get out as fast as i can .k."

Azuly nodded, "What if something goes wrong, what do want me to do?"

India sighed, "In worst case scenario, I want you to start throwing big ass snow balls at the windows, make sure there's rocks inside of them for a distraction so i can get out. Hehehe you might see me jump a window if its too bad but if nothing goes wrong just keep the car warm and ready. I should be back in 15 or 20 minutes, text me if anything seems weird." She grabbed her backpack and put her hood back on head. Azuly nodded to her friend and gave India a encouraging fist pump, "Don't fuck up and good luck."

India chuckled as she grabbed her phone and tucked it into her pocket. "Be right back." India smiled and opened the driver door before hopping out. Closing the door behind her India dashed off to the gate on the side of the house that lead to the back patio. The gate was at least Mark's height, towering over her.

The teen jumped and latched on to the top of the gate, steadily she climbed up on the gate that was iced over. Her footing losing it balance at first but regaining it quickly. India used her Ki to boost her over the gate after struggling with the climb over the gate. She breathed lightly when she made it over the gate. "I can't be using my energy as much, i need limit my use on it if i want to have enough to spare," she whispered to her self.

India made her way to the back stair's of the patio, run silently and cautiously as she could, remembering the accident from earlier this morning on the stairs. When she made it to the top of the patio she walked up to the glass door that was covered in frost.

She cupped her hands together over her mouth and blew warm air over the glass. Wiping the frost away with forearm, she put her face against the cold glass and looked inside the house. She could see the living room across from her, there was someone sleeping on the red couch.

It was Mark's father, he and Mark had similar facial features. The same chocolate brown eyes and warm smile that he greeted everyone with. The major difference in his hair color, that was bright blonde instead of the raven black hair that Mark had. India smiled grimly, she was glad it was Mark's dad, he was an heavy sleeper unlike his wife. Thankfully their bedroom was down stair's, so India could get everything she needed with out any interruptions.

India reached for the door handle but paused, the door had an extra lock on it that she didn't recognize. India cursed mentally and bit her lip as she began to pace. _How am i gonna get in, i could break the lock, but knowing them, they probably put an alarm on in case some one did.. I could go through the basement door._ She shook her head, _No..the basement is to close to their bedroom, Mark's mom would hear me come in..._

India scanned the area around her and grinned in relief. _I almost forgot that Mark's window is literally right next to the patio._ _Damn I'm stupid heh._ She grinned sheepishly to her self and walked to the far right of the patio that had an window with blue curtains. She knew that the window was unlocked considering Mark was always leaving his window crack or wide open much to everyone's disagreement.

India sat on the railing of the patio, Marks bedroom window was sorta off to the edge of the patio, but it was close enough for her to reach. She struggled to open the cracked window it was frozen in place, she sighed, trying to deiced wither or not to use some of her new strength afraid that she would break the window if she did.

She growled and gave the window a heavy push, she smirked when it opened. _Ok here goes nothing._ India bit her lip and leaped into the window. Her fall was cushioned by Mark's bed, she rolled of his bed and tip toed to the door.

Carefully opening the door to a small crack, listening to Mark's father snoring. She continued her way out of Marks room and sneaked over to her bedroom. Her bedroom door was open already, she knew how her door had always made creaking noises when ever she opened and closed.

Slipping into her bedroom, she began snatching shirts , pants, shoes, and socks out of her drawers. Folding her clothing nice and small for space, placing them onto her bed and four pairs of shoes. Two pair tennis shoes, one pair of boots and one pair of sandals all gathered by her clothing. She gathered also her personal and hygiene items such as her: toothbrush, toothpaste, brush and deodorant.

_Hmm that seems to be everything i need. All i have to do is place all this stuff into my camping backpack. Then i can head back and leave._

India walked in to her closet, she smiled when her camping bag was already in her view. It was on top of one of her storage bends. The Camping bag was the same brand and style of her backpack but much larger. Considering that her backpack is very small, her camping bag was just an average normal sized bag with convent pockets. It would be just enough for her to carry. India empty out her backpack and placed everything into her camping bag.

"There we go. Hm. I think that should do it for now," she whispered to her self. Standing up she put on the Camping backpack. It weighed heaver than the other bag but it wasn't that much of difference to India.

The teen tiptoed to her door, she put her ear the furthest out the door. Listening for any sudden changes, she smiled when there was nothing. With cautious foot steps she eased her way through her door way. The walk to Marks room was a success , she had closed the door behind her.

India made her way to, Mark's window. Her face twisted into a frown when she glanced out side. There was snow falling out the clear sky, it was snowing and worried her. _Crap, I thought I had more time than this, I need to hurry and get to the car._

She climbed out of the window and froze when she heard the click of the door handle and the door swing open. She jerked her head back to see the one whom opened the door, which might have been a horrible idea. Her face paled when Mark's father figure stood in the door way of his son's room.

"I-India!?"

His face matched India 's shocked face, he had bags under his eyes. She could tell that he wasn't getting much sleep as the fights between him and his wife continued to grow more aggressive over the past what she could see the Snow storm only made it worst, being trapped in Home with a woman that you where divorcing, must have been pure hell for the man.

India almost felt remorse for him, almost. He stared at her in bewilderment.

"H-How did you get here?" He asked stuttered quietly, India gave him a silence, and a heated glare. There was so much she wanted to say to the man, emotions running heavily through her. Yet she couldn't find urge to do so, she knew that what ever she said wouldn't change what was to happen to her soon.

The man took a step closer, causing the teen to back out the window. He panicked, "W-Wait! India sweetie please do not jump from there. Just come down. okay." The Man thought the girl was going to jump to her death.

She gave him an emotionless expression as she nodded no. _I need go now, if go for the patio stairs he'll probably catch me._ India turn her gaze to the ground out side. _There was snow on the ground, it was at least two to four Inches deep. I could jump from here and use my Ki to stop my fall , like I did at Azuly's._ At the corner of her eye India could see Marks father right behind her, his hand Inches away from hers. _Oh no you don't!_

Instantly India launched herself out of the window, the brush of Mark's fathers hands grazing her hand.

"INDIA!" he screamed out.

The rush of freezing cold air , causing her to gasp as she dropped down. Using her Ki she caught her self and stopped mid fall. When she felt her self come to a stop she opened her eyes that she had closed when she jumped.

India floated down to the ground with more control. As soon as her feet touched the thick white blanket of snow she ran. The teen scrambled to the gate , her feet stumbling in the snow and ice that covered the ground. The girl wasted no time and leaped to the top of the gate and pushed her self to the other side. Once she was on the other side she began running towards the car, the driver door was then opened up by Azuly. Her face was just in as much panic as she was.

_Can at least one of my plans go right! Ugh! I was fucking quiet I swear , i know i was._

The teen slid before jumping in side the car,she was breathing heavily and moving frantically "We have yo go like now, " She slam the door shut and put the car in reverse.

"W-What happened? I heard screaming." Azuly asked nervously, India gave her a grim laugh as she drove.

"Marks dad woke up, I had to jump out the window." India answered frantically.

Azuly gasped, she started to check India out for any injuries, "What! Are you ok!? " India nodded, and put the car in drive once again slamming her foot on the gas.

"Yeah yeah I'm ok. We just need to go." India ran her hand through her hair and sighed when then House was out of sight. Azuly sighed and buckled her seat belt.

"Got damn it India, Your just a dare devil today huh. " India chuckled sheepishly and buckled her seat belt.

"Yeah, unfortunately. " India smiled grimly at Azuly. She paused at a stop sign at the end of the road. There was two path's she could take to town. One was the way she had taken to get here, it would take them a long time to get back to the house and the Market in time. The second path would get them to town quicker, though that road had tricky curves and it had really hilly intersections. It was not the safest rout in general but it would but no one was really on the roads but her. India turned to the right to the quicker route. _The snow is going to start falling heavier and faster , i need to hurry._

Azuly shook her head at her friend, "You know their probably worried about you now." India bit her lip frowning a bit. Azuly noticed this and sighed,"Did you get what you needed?" she asked changing the subject.

India nodded and pointed to the bag on her back."Yeah, it all in there. I got all my stuff just in a nic of time." She furrowed her eyebrows, "I don't know how Mark's dad woke up though, I was pretty quiet."

Azuly shrugged her shoulder, "Maybe he is not much as hard sleeper as we though he was."

India shrugged, "Yeah i guess."

Azuly took notice of India's bag and rose an eyebrow,"I see you got an normal sized bag, how much stuff did you back?", She asked.

India side glanced her friend, "Just enough,it all wouldn't fit in the other bag so i had to get this one, " India partly lied.

Azuly nodded thinking nothing of it, "Do you think we should have gotten Mark something from the house?"

India grimaced a bit mentally. She was so worried about getting her stuff she didn't think about Mark. _Damn i feel bad now i should have thought about him, i know he is gonna be mad when i get back with my clothes and i didn't grab any for him. I took his car too. FUCK._ "Damn i didn't think of that, Yeah we should have, but there is no going back now. Hmm you think any of your dad's stuff could fit him?" she asked.

Azuly tapped her chin, "They might, my dad is a little leaner than Mark, but i think he should be able to fit them. Dad and Mom don't stay at the house that long after their trips, so the clothes should be sorta fresh. They buy clothes send them here and don't even wear them. I think its just of waste of money but it's whatever." Azuly ended bitterly.

"Well at least they left you a house, I know at one point they wanted you to have everything they never had as a child. You have everything you need, you know." India said reassuringly.

Azuly sighed,"I know, but the one thing i need the most has not been there. I need them but ...their so detached from me and each other. They just abandoned me in a big ass house with nice things. I'm grateful for stuff i have but I would also love to be at home with my parents sharing my nice things with them. "

India nodded silently,"I see what you mean. Do you think they'll come around when graduate?"

Azuly frowned a bit, "Nah, I got a letter in the mail from them saying i will get the house once i turn 18 and my dear mother and father will be gathering their stuff soon , in which is at the end of next year i'm a little upset about it, but I'm not surprised. At this point i could really care less at where they are at. I'm pretty chill about now." she smiled grimly.

India sighed, "Well at least don't have to worry about your parents coming to stop our senior party."she joked.

Azuly chuckled,"We do have enough room for it, don't we, and we don't have to worry about any neighbors call the cops on us." She smiled, "Oh it's gonna be so crazy hehehe."

India grinned, "I call dibs on not cleaning, just to let you know before hand. That house is to big for me to be walking around with a trash bag picking up garbage."

Azuly pouted playfully, "Aww come on! Could you clean a part of the house for me. I though you were my best fen." she said with googly eyes. India giggled and gave in as turned her eyes back on to the road.

"Fine i wi-What the fuck!" In the road there was a herd of deer. The deer were peacefully walking along the road in bliss. Unfortunately they were in the center of road, giving India little to no time to react.

India and Azuly had failed to notice them at the last minute while they where talking. The teens car was driving past safety speed measures unaware to them, so when India slammed her foot on the breaks it did little to nothing to stop the speeding car on slick thick ice.

Terrified, India's companion, Azuly grabbed onto the wheel and jerked the car's direction out of the way from the deer, to avoid a head on collision with the animals. With the cars tires hydroplaning on the ice, with speed of the car was going and with sudden jerk of the steering wheel the car began to spin out of control. The teen's screamed for dear life as the car span on the ice.

There were flashes of trees around them and sound of of the car tires screeching along the road. India could tell that they had spin off of the main road, when she felt the car flip in to the ditch after hitting the side railing. She let out a painful gasp when her side slammed into a tree. The teen felt her self black out as the Car continued to flip through out the trees.

The sound of ripping metal, glass shattering and Azuly's screams fell deaf to India. Between the ringing in her ears and aching on her head and body it made it hard for India to open her eyes.

Then her side again hit another tree, this time crushing the car door. Her head hit something hard, she didn't know what it was but she knew it hurt bad. When India did open her eyes, everything was in slow motion, she could see every detail as if time paused in the perfect/terrifying moment.

There was Tree's and Tree branches, glass shards flying everywhere. The pieces of the car that were ripped off were being tossed in the path the car had made. Debris was littering the the ground. She was upside down at the moment, her hair was swaying upside down in the thrashing car. Her eye's flicked over to Azuly. She was no longer screaming, she blacked out after the car flipped so many times. Her unconscious form frighten India, she had cuts on her arms and face. Her tiny body would probably not handle all the rigorous thrashing, it could end up killing her.

She was going to die. Because of her. After all Azuly had done for her.

_Azuly._

India's hand reached over and gripped Azuly's arm. With all her might India pulled her friend form and called out to her Amulet. Her words were weak but strong.

India used all of her Ki and summoned Soul from the Amulet, like Soul had told her to do before. India could feel Souls Ki shoot out from her Amulet and intertwine with hers. The jewel burst out in to blinding light. The power was the most overwhelming thing that she felt. She could feel mixture of her and Soul's Ki transform , it was being pulled in to the aura of the white light.

_Take her with us! Take us home!_

India growled weakly and pulled Azuly's Ki with her into the aura. It was taking every inch of her power to pull Azuly with her but she did it. She let out ear piercing scream as the two of them where sucked in to the light, her body felt like it was burning. Her Ki grew and it burned like hell but she held on tight to Azuly. She had to keep her safe, she had to save her. Her screams became louder and louder as until she blacked out into silence.

My eyes snapped sprung opened, and I was greeted with blankness. There was nothing , no ground, no sky. I wasn't in the car, i wasn't thrown out the car either. My eyes scanned area i was laying on. I then realized that i was in the blank room.

My body felt weak but i forced my self to stand up, i ached all over ,my energy felt depleted from me.

"S-Soul."I called out. I sounded so weak .

When i heard nothing i called out to her again.

"Where are you?" I said , my voice was waning. _Shit where is she?!_ I gritted my teeth to together as forced my legs to move. My vision was blurry but it would have to do until i could find someone.

I whirled around when i heard soft breathing coming from behind me. It was subtle but my ears picked up on it. There was a figure laying on the ground.

"S-Soul?" I staggered closer to the figure laying unconscious in front of me. My vision was going in and out , it was slowly becoming clearer. The person had light brown hair. _H-Hair...Brown H-Hair...That's Azuly...it has t-to be..._

I stumbled onto my knees when i was close enough. I pulled the person whom i assumed would be Azuly over to her backside. I smile weakly when i could confirm it that it was Azuly. She was breathing softly, I watched her chest rise and fall. Letting out a sigh i began to examined for her body for cuts and bruise's that she had in the car wreak, with my vision that had some what regained. My eyes widen when i couldn't find any on her, not even a scratch.

"H-How?" I asked out loud.

" ** _The room India ..it's healing her_** , " a voice whispered behind me.

I turned my head to face the voice, there was no one. I stared into the nothingness Bewildered, "Soul is that you? "

" ** _Yes.._** " she answered. It was barley audible but she heard it, her voice was weak like hers, like a whisper.

"Where are you Soul? I can't see you anywhere."

" _ **I am with you as you speak. I am you, we our combining, our Ki's and our souls have combine into one, like i told it would India. hehe don't worry India..your friend is safe.**_ " She answered.

I looked down and examined my body, and nearly jumped at the sight of my arm and hands. They were black with a wispy like aura, my eyes scrambled to my chest. My chest was also black with an white aura seeping through the center, like Souls. I had her body.

"We are one.." I was amazed.

I turned my gaze back to Azuly, and her unconscious body. I pulled her close into my lap holding her tight. "Soul are we heading home? " She asked softly.

There was pause before she answered, " ** _Y-Yes, you and your friend will be entering your true reality in a couple of seconds... India there is something i must tell you._** "

I moved Azuly's hair from her face as I watched a bruise slowly fade away, it was truly remarkable , "Yes. What is it?"

" ** _When you made the sudden jump, there was compilations. You used all of our Ki to save Azuly and launch us into travel. Because of this i was not able land you and your friend to a place that may have been in your favor._** " She said weakly.

I gritted my teeth and sighed, "So where ever we land might be on a random planet or galaxy."

" ** _Yes..._** " She responded.

I bit my lip and held onto Azuly tighter as my body screamed in pain, i grimaced lightly."At least I saved her, I know this is bad and our plan got completely jacked up but at least Azuly is okay, i don't know what i would have done if Azuly died in that car because of me." I groaned lightly at my aching side."Soul why haven't I started to heal yet?"

" _ **When you were using all of our Ki, you lost a great percentage of yours. Your body is more focused on healing Azuly than you right now with its little power that you do have. Don't worry you will heal eventually, it will just be awhile.**_ "

I nodded and smiled faintly,"What about you...are you doing well."

I could hear Soul sigh , " ** _No.. while you lost a great percentage, I lost nearly all of it. I only have enough talk to you in the blank room, once you get to were you are headed. I will not be able to communicate to you, not even in the blank room. .._** " she stated grimly. I felt the guilt surge up through my back.

" ** _Don't feel bad India, i won't be completely gone, some of my memory's will give you knowledge if anything seems to go wrong. I will still be guiding you , not directly but it will be more than nothing._** " I nodded silently, still feeling guilty for the mishap, but knew it was something that was worth sacrificing for the safety of Azuly. My eyes began to droop, as the fatigue was finally wearing on me.

" ** _Rest India_**." She said softly.

Rest it seemed so heavenly right now, my body is so beaten and bruised up. My mind was racing in worry and guilt.

I complied and led down next to Azuly holding her hand. The cool ground of the blank room felt like haven against my aching body. _Rest . Rest ._ I repeated in my mind as i slowly began to fall into bliss.

As my vision began to fog up once again, i could see the room was beginning to change. Apart of me wanted to wake back up and investigate the change. Though the rest of my body and fatigue argued back strongly. I could feel the ground under me change, it felt like dirt and grass.

It was quiet until there was sound of someone talking.

There was muffled voice's around her and Azuly, but I ignored it all as fell into slumber.

The voice's continued to grow louder and louder until one of them gasped causing the others to become hushed and quiet.

There were whispers among the group of unknown pursuers. Their voices became quieter and quieter to me. The last words were barely audible but I catch them before falling fully asleep.

"Its... them ...the Saiyans..."

* * *

T S I Y

**Planet Kasot**

**Age : 759**

**Time : 05:00**

"...205, 206,207..."

It was Vegeta's turn to watch outside of building. The prince had half an hour left ,and having ate already he had plenty of time to train and think over the plan for today.

At the moment the prince was doing one handed push up on top of the building, the gravity on the planet wasn't much of a challenge but it would have to suffice for now. This would probably the last time he would be training for a while any way, as much as he loved to stress his body over to the Maximum breaking point, he need to relax. Which he really never got to do, especially if you were in Frieza army. Though with the Vacation he and his crew were going to just that.

"..222..223, 224 . ..225"

The city was tranquil, only the sounds of Vegeta grunts of training and the snoring of his other two Saiyan comrades from the building. The silence helped him concentrate on the pressing matter that was on his mind at the moment. The red Memory drive in particular.

"237, 238, 239..240, 241,..242. ."

The Saiyan Prince was still intrigued that the weakest of the three had come up with such. Raditz was the son of Bardock ,and from what Vegeta remembered as child, he was leader of one of the fastest growing Squads, a skillful, brutishness a true Warrior, but most of all the Saiyan gifted in tech, but the warrior always choose the thrill of a battle than doing lab work. Raditz was lacking in morality of skills for two reasons. For one Frieza made it impossible for the son of Bardock to his strongest ,and for two some traits just didn't get past down the Family Tree. Though Vegeta would have to say the bastard had damn good luck. The memory drive was like the most bejeweled piece of jewelry in the universe not just in Vegeta's eyes but also to the rebels.

From what Vegeta assumed, the Rebels could have been using this planet for resources and as one of the many headquarters. The planet was very remote, the elders of Kasot made sure that the planet remained under isolationism, mainly for economics and for the safety of the Planet . The planet was basically unheard of until the rumors of their came around, so Vegeta could see why this Planet would be associated with the rebels. The connivance of being under the radar, well it was an connivance until Frieza's abominable hands got a hold of it and sent Vegeta and his crew to wipe the inhabitant's out.

" 421...422 . . .. 423 .. . . 424, 425 .. . . . .426"

_The Rebels are possibly going to be a hindrance in the future_ ,Vegeta predicted. As much as Vegeta adored the thought of ruling the Rebellion group , he wasn't going to let them get in the way of killing the Lizard and his Family. Vegeta would have to make sure that none of the Kasotan's survive and tell the tale that the last remaining Saiyans have their information on the Arcosian Prince.

The drive alone could start war's against the cold regimen, it would result in the cold family losing all of their 'allies'. Frieza and his Family are powerful no doubt about it, but when against nearly the whole damn Universe. It be just chaos and the thought of it just brought a darkest smile to Vegeta's lips. Frieza would be at his weakest, he was sure of it.

"Time: 00:00, your time is up sir." The scouter stated.

Vegeta sighed and stopped in mid push. As he wiped his brow of sweat he flipped off the top of the building onto the entrance of the building. The prince walked to the door way and grunted before pressing the side of his scouter, "Raditz!Nappa! You have five minutes to eat breakfast after that , Report outside so we can begin our following plan. Do you Copy!"He barked into the scouter.

There was an short pause before his comrades responded, "We copy sire."

Vegeta grunted, " I'm setting the timer now so Hurry the fuck up." He stood outside of the building with his arms crossed , his boot tapping the ground in impatience.

Vegeta observed the night sky around him, the stars were the only thing illuminating the dark and ghostly town. The dark prince stared longingly at the sky, calculating were his home planet might have been. The prince shook his head in memory, and tried to count the stars he knew by name that were in the same solar system as he.

He could only name a few by recollection, some by the color. There were some many he didn't know by name but he was aware of what they looked like, one on the other hand was not one he knew of.

This star seemed to be moving, and it was moving fast. A shooting star he thought in an amusement. He seen shooting stars every now and then, some up close. Once is pod grazed against one, it done a great deal of damaged but it was like nothing he had seen before. Frieza had been angry at the Saiyan for being reckless but did mere nothing than give him an tongue lashing.

Vegeta squinted his eyes closely, _the star is heading for this planet. heh._ The star seemed to be quiet small compared to regular falling stars he encountered. That would mean the star would cause little damage to planet, it would at least make deep crater in the planet's lavender surface but nothing major.

Vegeta's scouter interrupted his thoughts about the star, "Time: 00:00, your timer is up sir." it replied.

Vegeta turned his attention back to the building ,just as Nappa stepped out the door way entrance of the building with Raditz following behind soon after. The prince waited until the brute and long haired Saiyan approached him to go over the instructions again.

"Nappa once we reach our destination, you'll be with me for back up. Raditz," Vegeta turned to the older Saiyan, "Because of your usefulness you showed yesterday, I want you to surrender at a different part of the premises. I need as much as the premises covered, sweep everything you can of any information that might seem important. On my signal, is when we start to clear out the rest of the Kasotan's . We leave NO trace of the Kasotan race. If word gets out that we have a valuable piece of info, we are done for. I'll be damned if i don't get the chance to take down the lizard my self because one you imbecile's fail to do as i say." Vegeta stated.

Raditz nodded to the price, surprised that the Vegeta would give him a separate mission to do. Raditz smirked inwardly, things were finally coming into his favor for the young Saiyan.

Nappa openly frowned, "Sire, why should the third class get to go off on his own? I' am more than capable to that." He argued.

Vegeta's growled to the bald brute, " Do you dare question your prince." he spat venomously.

Nappa looked worryingly, " No my liege, I-I just think th-Agh!" The prince gave his guard an uppercut to his gut, causing the older Saiyan to crumple to his knees gasping in pain. Vegeta towered over the brute glaring irritating at him with arms crossed.

"Nappa may i remind you of your growing nuisance. While you may be strong your strength is nothing compared to mine, in which you will obey my orders no matter the what it may be. Your inconvenience to mature honestly sad for a man your age. Raditz may not be as strong but he shows skill in getting shit done, unlike yourself. I have to make sure that you don't do anything idiotic unfortunately. Now i shouldn't hear any rebuttal from you, now will I?" Vegeta asked threateningly. Nappa gave the prince a silent nod, grimacing at his pride taking a blow.

The prince rolled his eyes at the older Saiyan and turned to face Raditz, "Where is the place located?" he asked a little irradiated.

"From what i can recall Prince Vegeta, the Palace is located 4246 mile's west ,and it should take us at least 3.5 hours for us to reach there, at our average speed." Raditz stated smoothly. The long haired Saiyan knew how bad it was to on the Prince's bad side, unlike Nappa whom practically raised him. The prince had a short fuse and decided that doing as he was told would be most logical thing to do.

He received a nod from the Prince to his relief, he knew how unpredictable Vegeta could be.

Vegeta spat on the ground next Nappa , "Get up. " he barked. The older Saiyan grunted in pain but did as he was told. Nappa got over the stinging bruise under his armor and stood.

Vegeta turned his back to the two, there was brief pause before he spoke," Set your coordinates and make sure that scouter is only linked in between us. I know we took out the sever connecting us to Frieza's intercoms, but i don't need any of your scouter connecting to any random severs. Important information is at risk, so don't fuck up. Do I copy!"

"Yes sire!" The two warriors responded, as they adjusted the settings on their scouters.

"Good." Vegeta adjusted his scouter before taking off. Reading the coordinates the Raditz and Nappa soon followed after the prince.

Vegeta flew in the out into the night sky, past Nappa's and Raditz eye sight. Sighing the prince ran his hand through his flame like hair. The cool air brushing the grogginess from his face. The temperature on the planet got a lot cooler when the sun was down had only been on a few planets that did that, it was odd but to some degree it made since.

Vegeta scanned the area below him to see if the shooting star had fallen any where close by. So far it looked like the star had fallen some where further away than he expected. He would have to search for the were the star had fallen, he heard rumors that some stars had useful material bonded in them.

Vegeta looked at the time on the red screen of the scouter, soon the sun would be rising. By sun rise him and his comrades should be at the front door the remaining Kasotan's. An eager smirk touched the Prince's lips, he was interested in what type of challenge the people would put up. Surely they would fight with all their remaining defenses.

Vegeta wanted especially to see the technology that they had used against Nappa. He wasn't expecting much from what he already had seen, but if what Nappa said was true he really needed to see what type of tech the Kasotan's were hiding.

Rebels may have been also been producing weapon on this planet as well. It would make since, there is no way Kasotan's were capable of such weapons. They seemed to have an basic style of military, with slight advance tech. Or maybe the Kasotan's did have such weapons,and maybe the military that was sent out was what was left. Raditz did take on majority of the planet, But there is no doubt in my mind that Kasotan's were at least trading with the rebels.

Vegeta's smirk grew as he thought about the juicy theory's , that were coming together. The thought that the he had came across an Rebel hide out, that Frieza blindly directed them too. It would be great if he could convince Frieza to keep the planet to him self.

Vegeta had enough credits to, sign up for the process to obtain the planet. He knew Frieza still wanted to keep the planet for it's vegetation despite his anger toward it's inhabitants. Vegeta could convince the Lizard, all Vegeta had to do was keep the planet healthy and conduct business/ trade Frieza. Frieza gets the resources and Vegeta keeps the planet and earns a little extra credits in the process , does what ever he wants as long if its not treason against Frieza.

Frieza lately had his attention on the current Rebels, so Frieza may not worry about Vegeta's true intentions. Hopefully.

Vegeta sighed, everything would tell soon, depending on how the next few hours pan out.

The prince checked the to see how much further he had to go. "Scouter. Show remaining miles to my destination. " he called out.

"2058 miles left." The mechanical voice answered.

"hn." Vegeta turned the scouter off and continued to sore through the sky.

* * *

Azuly's eyes fluttered open softly before jerking her self up.

"India !" she frantically began to look around for her friend, she noticed she wasn't inside the car. Nor was she inside an hospital , the foul smell around her grantee that she wasn't in one.

The teen's eyes widen when she realized she was in some kind of dark, cold and damp room. The room had a cold rough floor, and it was dark. There was a candle lit giving her a small surveillance of place she at. Azuly could hear the sound of what she assumed was water dripping in the back ground.

The  blue eyed teen could hear soft breathing that was louder than the dripping water. Her eye's scanned the surroundings again in paranoia, there was someone in the same room as her. Her eyes picked up on a certain color scheme on the floor by the candle. It was same design as India's backpack. _That must be India over there breathing._

"India." she whispered.

When the teen scrambled over to where friend was laying only to be jerked back by her hands and by the sound of chains. She grimaced at the friction on her wrist looked down at her hands for the source of it. There were chains locked onto her wrists. _Chains?.._ She looked back behind her to see the chains connected to the wall _..I'm chained to the wall..._

Azuly examined her hands, " Am I in a fucking dungeon..." she said weakly.

Azuly started to hyperventilate as her mind began to race. _Oh god! Oh god! How fuck did we get here! We were just in the car. It was snowing and we were driving...and w-we wreaked in the car. Damn Mark is gonna kill us, that's if he even finds us!_ Azuly buried her face in her palms.

_Calm down, breathe_. She took a deep breath. _I need to figure out a way to get out of here, not start freaking out like those girls in the movies. Get a hold of yourself._

_First thing, I need to check if i have any injures from the car wreak. It was pretty bad so might have a couple of bruises. I don't feel bad, but that doesn't mean i don't have any_. She let out a determent sigh.

Azuly began to check over herself for any scratches and bruises on arms, her sides, and her legs. She smiled faintly when she found nothing but sore tail bone. , "Good, some how i didn't get banged up from the car, but some one must have thrown me on the floor to hard on the wrong side, but I'll live. " The teen examined her head for any cuts or any signs of head trauma. "Nothing there, also great. I 'm glad i don't have to worry about any injures, and i still have my backpack, that will make this survival thing much easier." she whispered to her self.

"Ok i checked that. Um..lets see if i have my phone on me." She patted her hands on her jeans for her phone, checking her front and back cursed under her breath when her phone wasn't there. "Shit who ever took us, took my phone." She groaned softly.

"Think. Think. Ok i might not have any communication, but wait i might have tablet in my bag."she exclaimed softly.

Azuly started to take her bag off from her bag but paused, "I'm not gonna be able to take this off, the damn shackles are in my way. Oh wait, i can unbuckle the straps. Almost forgot." She bit the inside of her cheek as she began to unbuckle the straps and searched through her bag.

"Umm...okay i got clothes, ...some energy bars...a screw diver?.." She examined too, curious how it got into her bag. _How the hell did this get here ? Hn, I guess it doesn't matter right now . It will be a great weapon though_. She nodded to herself and tucked in in her jacket pocket and continued to go through her bag.

"Okay, a mini first aid kit. Flashlight, lighter, Work badge and a couple of water bottles...I could have sworn I but that fuc-oh there you are."She pulled out her black tablet.

"Lets see if you have any juice left in you. So we can try and get some help." She turned the tablet on, she grinned when it came to life. Quickly she went and checked for any service.

"Damn, no service." she frowned and went her notifications, "None." She growled inwardly, the day was just getting worst and worst. The teen checked the time o her tablet.

"Its 8:30, ok so that mean we've been hear at least three hours. That's just great." She grumbled as the turned it back off

Placing the tablet back into the bag she grabbed her flash light instead. She stood up and stretched her legs and arms. She grimaced a bit when she backed up into the wall, her tail bone felt really sore now, it felt like she had something attached to her butt.

She clicked on the Flash light and examined the sore spot. "I must have a really bad bruise right there."

Reaching down her lower back she was surprised when she felt something soft, like fur. She rose an eye brow and continued to touch what ever she was feeling. It gave her slight chill bumps on her arms. _What is that?_

Azuly gripped the appendage tightly when it moved, and instantly regretted it when overwhelming pain went through her body. She recoiled her hand from the it and hissed. "Ow...what ever ...that is i think.. it attached to me." she whispered to herself.

She pulled the flash light closer to get a closer look at what she had grabbed and froze in place when got a good view. It was a brown tail, and it was sticking out from her tail bone. _I did not have one of these when i woke up to check the mail this morning! Oh crap, someone must have done a creepy experiment on me when i was knocked out. No wounder my butt bone is sore, some one gave me a tail!. They could at least asked for my consent._ She felt her self bubble up with fear and anger. _why me!?_

Azuly examined her new furry appendage, and took note that it looked like it grew out natural. There was no sign of stitches from surgery and it didn't seem artificially made. She sighed and gently took hold of her tail. It was moving by its own ,it was like a muscle she never learned to use. _I know this thing is real, so it's not a dream. When i pulled on it and it freaking hurt, so pinching my self awake isn't an option._

Azuly massage the tail lightly and cooed when the tension left from her lower back. The tail was just like any other muscle, an sore one at that too. _This might be a problem for me, the tail is not strong enough yet for what i assume. I'm gonna have to practice moving it like muscle, but i need too put it way in case some one try's to grab it when I'm around other people. I'll be vulnerable if some grabs it_. She sighed and wrapped appendage around her waist against her belt.

She nodded and unwrapped it, "How am i going explain this to any one, how am i going to be able to put on clothes." she rubbed her temples and let the furry appendage loose.

"Okay, don't worry about right now. I gotta check up on India, whom is still unconscious and could possibly have worse injures."

Azuly turned her attention back to India. She could still hear her soft breathing over by the candle, she could see the outline of India figure. Azuly flickered the flashlight over in India's direction.

India was asleep on the floor,her backpack was still on her back. Azuly frowned and flinched lightly when she seen India appearance. India had cuts and gashes on her arms and face, with blood oozing from her forehead. Azuly walked as close as she could to India, with shackles around her wrist. The blue eyed teen growled lightly at the restriction, she needed to get to India to see what other injures India had from the car wreak, she had way more damage than Azuly. The blood coming from her head, made Azuly worried the most. There could be possible head trauma, or the gash could be get infected if not treated. Her coat had shards of glass and some blood on it.

Azuly yanked at the chains angrily, and tried to run towards India again. Pulling at the chains stubbornly, _I if i pull hard enough these chain should come off!God Damn It come off!_ She gasped when felt the chains start to give away she continued to jerk the on the chains. The sound of the metal bending and breaking started to fill the room. _I don't know how i'm doing this but it looks like it should come of if i just pull a little more. I bet who ever took us gave some me type of super . I don't even care right now I just need to break these._ She thought frustratingly. The chains began to break apart from her wrist and it ripped off the wall behind her, the shackles fell to the floor in pieces loudly hitting the floor.

When Azuly was loose, she examined her wrist silently. "I have super strength and a tail. What a damn day."She mumbled to herself. She scurried over India's form.

Azuly could hear India groan in her sleep, she took India's chin and lightly moved it to the side. There were a few cuts on her cheek, they weren't too bad but she still needed to be taken care of. The teen began to clean off the cuts on India's face and arms, India flinched slightly in her sleep but remained in her unconscious state.

"Okay, i got your cuts cleaned out, and i put a bandage on your forehead. You have a bruise on your left side and your left shoulder. Your legs seem alright, there is a small bruise on your leg but knowing you , you'll ignore it." she whispered. Azuly began to dust off the glass that was in India's hair and coat cautiously,to not cut her self in the process. She sighed and put the first aid kit away when she finished.

"Lets see if i can break your chains off of you." Azuly pursed her lips together as she began to pull apart the shackles off of India's wrist. India's shackles bent to her will quicker than her, Azuly slid the India's hands out of the bent metal. Azuly was sorta thankful at her new found strength, it would be kinda difficult not hurt some one though.

"Mk we got that off of you. Uhhh i wounder if they did the same thing to you too. " She whispered, pulling India gently over to her side. Azuly frowned a bit when she seen India's pants, "India you wore Gym leggings outside, in the freezing weather." She scolded to her sleeping companion, she shook her head. "Well at least its the thick durable ones." Azuly grabbed hem of her pants and pulled them down slightly. A brown tail flopped out on to the ground and twitched in slow movements. Azuly lightly put her pants back as the tail began to lightly thump against the ground.

Azuly poke the furry appendage curiously, it coiled around her hand response to the touch. "Wooh I wasn't expecting that." she said as she tried to pull away from the tail. She furrowed her eyebrows when her attempts to escape it's grasp kept failing. "Damn, your strong. I'm gonna have to grab a hold of you. Your not gonna like this at all India." she said apologetically.

With her free hand she grasp the tail tightly. She watched as the tail went limp, letting go of it's hold on Azuly. India jolted awake with an painful yelp. Azuly jumped back letting go of the appendage and gasping her hand over her mouth.

" Oh gosh, India i'm so sorry."

The younger teen hissed in pain, she curled into a ball grimacing in pain. Azuly rubbed her back gently as India twinged at her sore body. "A-Azuly?" she said weakly.

Azuly gave her nod as she continued to rub," Yeah it's me. I'm sorry i did that, i shouldn't have grabbed so hard." she apologized.

India gave her friend a look twisted in confusion and pain, "W-hat? ...You did that... What exactly did you do to cause all of..." India breathed and slowly sat up, "this?"

"Well , part of it is not my fault,you kinda took a lot of damage in the car wreak , Do you feel okay by the way ? There is some bruising on your side and a cut on your forehead. I took car of the other cuts on your arm and face, they are minor cuts, that look bad but you'll live."

"My side is a bit sore,and ...my head is... fucking throbbing,"India hissed and held her head in her hand. "I know my side of the car hit about two or three trees, and I think my head may have grazed on one of them after my door came off. I know i blacked out and other stuff." India's eyes scanned over Azuly and she smiled lightly, "Your okay right?"

Azuly smiled back, "Yeah, some how I didn't get hurt,I got some glass in my hair but i'm pretty much solid. You on the other hand.."

India waved her hand to stopping Azuly, "I-I'll be alright...as long as your not hurt, everything is fine. "

Azuly sheepishly scratched her head, "I don't know how to explain this but I'm just gonna go ahead and show you." India looked at her curiously, "Show me what Azuly-"

"This." Azuly reached over from behind India and grabbed a hold of the furry appendage that was waving around unknown to the younger teen. India tensed up, with chill bumps appearing on her.

"W-What... is h-happening?" She asked weakly, Azuly bit her lip and placed India's tail in her lap. India's tensed posture loosed up when the tail flopped into her lap. She let out a small gasp in relief before glaring at Azuly lightly.

"Sorry, I keep forgetting that its sensitive." She said awkwardly. India's glaring expression turned in to pure bewilderment when her eye's locked onto the furry appendage.

India stared at it in quietly, the green eyed teen looked back to her friend, "What is this?" Her eyes widen when the tail thumped softly against her leg. India remembered what Azuly did before and stroked the tail cautiously, an usual smile crept on to her lips. She timidity pulled back, her face looking more confused than ever , she looked at Azuly, " uh..wha..i.. what ..the fuck is this."

"Um..well don't freak out..but it's a tail.. You have a tail and I have one too." Azuly stated calmly, she didn't need India freaking out. Getting out of the dungeon that they were stuck in was more important. India looked at her friend with a blank expression as Azuly continued to talk.

"And that's not it the only thing...um..uhh well let me show you this." Azuly grabbed one of the shackle pieces that were on the ground. " Ok you see this , it is metal," she tapped it against the ground, the loud clanking sound filled the room. India gave her a nod, " Look at this."

Azuly placed the metal between her hands and began to squeeze the shackle , this time with more ease. She placed the twisted metal in front of India, whom had a open mouth expression. India closed her eyes and sighed, she mumbled to her self about something and looked back up to Azuly. India looked like she just realized something

India paused,"Before i say anything, I want get this out there, are we in some sorta dark, wet dungeon?" she asked calmly.

Azuly gave her a nod, " I think someone might have pulled us out of the wreak, and brought us here. No one has came down here yet,I just woke up about fifteen minutes ago. If someone does come down here, I got a screwdriver for weapon. If you think your gonna freak out or act in denial about it, don't. This is real and I'm gonna need you stay calm and work with me to get out of here. Some evil doctor or something ,gave us tail's and fucking super strength. Do you think you can do that?"

India pulled her face into her palms and groaned loudly. _Crap i forgot Soul said that my body would change when went to this reality. I didn't think she would mean by 'tails' and 'super strength'. I'm feeling my power level now, and its gotten a boost. Azuly seems to be stronger too, it's a big leap but nowhere near my new level. I need to tell Azuly, no need in leaving her in the dark. She might take it well considering how she asking me not to freak out,well then again she thinks a evil doctor kidnap us , not some random alien civilization who might be hostile._

India looked up at her friend with slight frown,"Azuly this is my fault."

Azuly's eyes softened when India finally spoke. Azuly placed her hands on India's shoulder reassuringly." No, India don't. None of us would have known that this would happen okay. We didn't see the deer until the last minute, okay. If anything i probably made the wreak worst when i grabbed the steering wheel. The road was covered in Ice and it was windy. Plenty of things could have gone wrong in that weather ok. I'm not mad at you at all okay. Maybe Mark will be but will worry about it later. Your my best friend ok, and as a best friend i don't want you guilt tripping your self. We need to work together and be strong ok." she said softly as she pulled her into a hug. "We have super strength and tails, and i don't blame you for any of this. So don't you do it to your self."

India smiled lightly and hugged her back. Damn it she's so nice. I hope she doesn't hate me for what I'm about to tell her.

India pulled back from the hug and gave Azuly an grim smile, "Azuly thanks. I promise i won't freak out ok. We've watched too many horror and science fiction movies. I know what not do, k."

Azuly smiled, "Good. India do you think have your phone? Cause if you do we could call for help."

India's face turned serious, "I do but, we can't call the police. They won't come Azuly."

"W-What why?" she asked puzzled."If we use a phone we call the cops! Don't you wanna get out"

India looked down at her lap watching her new tail thump around, " When I said 'it's my fault'. It was because it is. I wasn't referencing to the Car wreak...the reason why we are here is because i sent use here. "


	5. Sorry not sorry

Vegeta and Nappa watched the Kasotan army guard their temple from afar. From what the two Saiyan's could observe majority of their defenses were protecting the front of the Temple. Raditz had told the Prince that there were some weak access point's in there defense on the other side of the Temple. Vegeta order the third class to approach the Kasotan's there, while he and Nappa would surrender in the main entrance, to pull less attention on the long haired Saiyan.

Vegeta both Nappa wore a well known smirk on there faces, but for two different reasons. Nappa never liked to lay low or play pretend to get out information from someone. He only recommended beating the shit out of some one to get what he needed from the poor victim he choose to terrorize that day. The only joy he would get put of this was after the fact that they got the much needed information, he would be able to go all out at the end. They wouldn't know what hit them, the element of surprise was the thrill for the bald brute.

Vegeta knew that this was the being of something great,he just had to play his cards right. The prince would rise to greatness in due time, through all the bloodshed,gore,murder, and genocide he would rise. "Nappa lets go."

The two Saiyan's disembarked from the morning sky's , slowly catching the attention of the soon to be doomed warriors of Kasot. The purple skinned soldiers began to alert the other surround warriors causing a swarm of soldiers and what looked liked to be the planet arsenal zooming to the entrance.

The numbers of soldiers and weapons only began to grow as the two Saiyans came closer to the entrance. Alarms and sirens started to cry out ,mixed with sound of solider roaring out for the thirst of battle for the vengeance of their fallen. The last remaining soldiers of their home planet looked much braver than the solder that the Saiyan have encounter so far.

"These weakling's seem a little bolder than one I've encounter, don't you think Vegeta." Nappa said grinning sickly.

Vegeta chuckled darkly, "Oh yes. This might be interesting, it looks like they're not afraid to die. Poor fools they should be, but i have to give it to then that they'll go out with some dignity unlike the rest."

The two Saiyans landed in front of the army that so eagerly awaited for presence. The warriors became hushed, staring at the murderers of majority of their race. Anger and vengeance radiated of the sea of Kasotans, the tension thick in the air, barely breathable to some but it was aroma to the homicidal Saiyans.

There was eerie silence between the two groups,the heated glares clashing against the iniquitous grins. The flamed haired prince stepped toward the warriors whom held rose their blasters venomously at him. With every step that Vegeta got closer the more anxious the front line warriors became.

Vegeta could see behind the cold and bile posture the Kasotan's had in their eye's, there was fear. He smirked, his hope of finding a challenge within these people was very slim, but to toy with their confidence in battle would be worth it at least.

Vegeta cleared his throat as if the attention wasn't already on him and Nappa, " Greetings to the inhabitants of Planet Kasot. We come in 'Peace', I wish to speak to your elders, me and my comrades have came to 'surrender'." he said in uncharacteristic kind manner.

The soldiers were all surprised by this, a look of shock painting on their face,but quickly turned back into the hostile frown. The Kasotan solider would not be tricked so easily,after what many have witness what those Saiyan's have done to their people. Their city's destroyed and tuned into nothing but ash and rubble. Town that had not a soul in sight, just the smell of blood with deaf plaguing the air.

"Liars! You want nothing but to destroy us!" an Solider yelled deep within the crowed.

"You've killed all our children and women, you've showed them no mercy!" one cried out.

"And we shall show you no Mercy!", "Yeah NO MERCY!" The group began to roar.

The soldiers began to chant 'No mercy' over and over. The crow was hyping up for the thirst of vengeance. It was very tempting not to react to the crowed, the rioting face's made him smirk smugly. Angry faces full of disdain were ready to charge at the two Saiyans, the only thing holding them back were what seemed to be the authorities , whom were struggling to control the group.

Vegeta could tell that all hell was about to break loose, he chuckled. They were so eager for blood lust, so was he but he knew would come on top. Their highest power level was 22, nothing he or his comrades should worry about. He could hear Nappa snickering at the rising riot, a simple request to surrender to their enemies had turned the whole crowd livid, so yeah it was amusing to see.

"SILENCE!" a deep raspy commanded over the rioting group. Some how this voice was able to reach over the loud rioting army. Every solder paused in mid action and paled.

"SOLDIERS EXTINGUISH WEAPONS AND GET INTO POSITIONS NOW! " the anonymous voice roared.

The soldiers stopped their mini riot, swiftly scrambling back into their positions, terror on their face. The purple warriors stood with their back's straight and their arms to stiffly to their to the sides. The venomous and roguish behavior left the atmosphere, there face turned blank with no emotion. Their weapon's remained at their side, and turned off.

There was silence that ran through out the assembled group. Vegeta folded his arm's as he waited for the owner of the voice to steep out from the sea of blood lusting soldiers. _It must be an commander of some sort, took him long enough to quiet down these fools._

The sea of soldiers began to divide into two, a long vertical line was spread out between them.

They had made an long path that went all the way to the Temple door's. Vegeta and Nappa could see at the end of the path were two distance figures that were also Kasotan. From the distance Vegeta could tell that these Kasotans were different, their attire was more regal than ones he had encountered.

Vegeta and Nappa shared a glance before walking down the path the soldier's had made. There was soft mumbling that the two Saiyans could hear as they passed the purple warriors. They all stopped when Vegeta's sicking grin turned into sinister scowl. His dark ebony eyes threatening the well being of the soldiers short lived time. I can't wait to put these fools down, weak little bastards think their entitled to live.

"Nappa do keep your head out your ass. These Kasotans will get theirs soon, just refrain from doing so until i say so." Vegeta whispered low enough for Nappa to hear.

Nappa gave the prince a nod, "I will sire."

Vegeta's expression was calm and still when they began to walk up the steps of the Kasotan Temple. The Temple was set up differently from the rest of Kasotans home and buildings. It was more elegant and well sculpted. The stone stairs were smooth to the touch, the outside of the Temple had tall slender structures that had sculptures of women just as tall Standing beside it. They face parallel to each other , one wielding a sword to it right while the other held a shield. It amazed the prince at the architecture. It was the center piece to the Main entrance.

The prince smirked mentally, _I'll make sure to remind Nappa and Raditz to leave this in one piece. This would seem like the perfect place for the last remaining Saiyan's to stay, when i gain the rights his planet_ , he thought to himself.

Vegeta pulled out of is thoughts as he and Nappa arrived to the main entrance where the two figures he had seen where now right in front of him. Vegeta eyed the two Kasotans, his suspicions were right. They were the two out the five elders of the planet Kasot. The ones that got them self's and people of its planet doomed. They wore silk like robes, that were the darkest color of black that her had ever seen. One was as tall as Vegeta and the other slightly taller.

The elders held a face that was none the less displease, one that could be only respected considering the situation.

The two Saiyan's quickly dropped and knelt before them. "We have came to surrender. We have realized what we have done and we will not stand by it no longer. We our out numbered and our ships have been destroyed, by your men. We have no way of interacting with ou-"

"Stop." One the elders said interrupting Vegeta. "You may Stand Saiyan, there is no need of formality. Especially from a brutish monkey like yourselves." The elder from the right spat softly.

Vegeta frowned lightly but did as the purple man said. The remark did not go kindly by the prince, he made sure that the elder would be first to go.

"Saiyan you have been responsible for genocide of Planet Kasot. You and your comrades terrorizing my people, nearly making us extinct. Is this right?" The elder asked with much disdain in his voice.

"Yes elder, " Vegeta answered.

The elder to the left looked at Vegeta, Vegeta was unable to see his facial features, the old mans hair had covered his half of his face, only his lips were visible.

"We have your other Saiyan comrade, whom is being held by our best guards in our temples and now you two. I ask only once Saiyan, is it only the three of you on our planet?" The elder on the left asked softly, his voice was lower than is counterpart.

Vegeta nodded to the elder, "It's just us three, we are last of our kind." Vegeta answered truly.

There was a pause between the two elders, they gave each other a side glance and nodded to each other. The elders had came to an agreement of some sort. Vegeta watch the two older Kasotan's share words between each other. Despite the princes expression he was growing very impatient with old men. _These damn old men taking their time, hurry up and make up your mind._

Vegeta's wishes were answered when the two Kasotan's turned their attention to the two Saiyans. The two elders faces broke out into a eerie grin, it lightly unnerved Vegeta.

"We have deiced your fates Saiyan. We sense that you've Saiyans have repented on your misdeeds. We elders feel for your guilt, but you must pay for your crimes. Though you shall not worry we will discus your punishment, it will no way end deaths of you or your other comrade." The elder to the right answered softly.

Just two simple questions. These fools are too easily convinced. Raditz may have said something to get them to compile so easily. As long as the third class gets what we need.

Vegeta signaled Nappa to bow in respect, "Thank you."

The elders smiled, "Now Saiyan, I may ask you two to follow us where we can meet up with your other comrade and the other two elders to discus things. There is also something that we have to show you." The elder to the left added.

Vegeta nodded and grinned inwardly, _Gotcha bitch_

The doors behind the two old Kasotans opened slowly, by the guards that stood within them. The two elder turned to the doors and began to walk inside the temple.

"Come Saiyans, there is much to discus."

Vegeta and Nappa smirked lightly to themselves as they stepped in to he Kasotan Temple.

Poor dead fools.

* * *

 

"Azuly, it was only meant for me to be brought here, b-but..when i we were in the car wreck. I just knew that you were going to die. There was blood and glass all over you. You were covered in scratches and bruises, and all i could think about was making sure you didn't die, that i have to save you. Then i grabbed this ..." India pointed to her amulet.,

"Hmmm, okay so you grabbed your um magical amulet thingy and transported us here. but why this place though?" Azuly asked. India had went and explained everything to Azuly,from the time she had passed out in the snow, when she met Soul and found out about her true origin and told her all about her plan to come to this reality within the past week.

The blued teen didn't take all of it in so well, India had to prove Azuly that she wasn't lying or with the people that kidnap them. When India showed her blue eyed friend what Ki was , she flipped out but regained her composer after India had to slap her a couple of times.

India had to go over her tale once or twice and tried to explain what Ki was and Azuly finally believed her. Azuly was slightly angry at the fact that India was planed on leaving them without saying anything and the fact that she was stealing food from her home, But once India calmed her down, Azuly was somewhat understanding.

In mist of explaining the story, India realized that she was shorter than before,she had at least lost two or three inches upon her arrival here. Azuly was a little shorter but she towered over India, making Azuly actually look older.

They had also found out that their hair had sorta changes. Azulys long light brown hair had gotten thicker, it still had its loose wavy texture but it had spike up in way, her bangs especially. Azulys hair changes were minor compared to India's. Her hair had thicken up by alot giving ot a more fuller look. India's hair had turned from loose curls, to an slightly compacted version of an wild lions mane hairstyle , but well tamed. There were some curls that were spiked up. It gave off an cute messy front bangs that were spiked up, that were swooped to side at the moment. The most noticeable change was the hair color, it had turned from dark chocolate to a dark brown reddish hue. The changes in her hair were very odd but familiar to both of the girls. India's hair had looked like that when they were way younger, last time India's hair looked like this was when they were around eight or nine. Then her hair just changed color and texture all together.

Azuly joked and said that she looked a girl, from the cover girls commercial.

Now India was telling her what happened in the car wreck, and how they ended up in the dungeon.

"Yeah, I kinda used majority of my and the person i told you about to launch us here, and because it was a random jump start I didn't get pick anywhere in my favor. So we're pretty much in the dark about are location." India stated.

Azuly sighed , "Well i guess that explains why we're in this place, with your Ki ability's and our super strength we can get out of here no problem. I guess the only thing in our way is that the fact your hurt and I'm not."

India frowned," Yeah, my Ki should start to heal me sooner or later, but I'll be fine."

"India, um you said before, that in the car wreck that i was covered in starches, blood, and glass, "Azuly rose her arms for India to see, "But I don't have any. How is that?"

India smiled weakly, "We'll not all my Ki went to the jump start, half of it went to healing you. I so force on trying to save you that i didn't have any energy left to heal myself. You know i really afraid of Car wrecks, like i just freeze when i see danger on the road, but when i seen you I just knew I'll be damned if you died because of something I did. I was more scared for you than my self, i almost lost you." She ended softly. Azuly gave her a warm smile.

"Despite all that we've been through ,this will be the craziest, and I'm kinda glad i went to go check the mail this morning. " she said causing India to chuckled. "and I'm glad that it was with you. I think super strength and Ki ability's will grow on me but the Tail..." both of the teen looked at their tails waving about by their own , " I kinda don't know what to think about that."

"Yeah, I know she said , that my body would change, but she really didn't go into detail about, we were more focused on me being able to fight." Azuly rolled her eyes playfully.

"It wouldn't surprise me if you only agreed to kick some ass, you love fighting. You love it more than I do. I create the karate club for our school and then you became the president after kicking the shit out of the guy who everyone elected to be president." she said laughing. India scoffed, and grinned.

"Nobody told me no. It's totally normal for me to want fight you know, the girl said that i had small traces of the species i was back at home, and fighting was one of them. And now that i'm full blown on what ever we are, we can enjoy it together without someone telling me it dumb." India argued.

Azuly chuckled, " Yeah, well i hope you can kick who's ever ass, that put us down here, in which i doubt in the condition your in. Do you think you'll be able to walk or run India ?"

India shrugged her shoulders, "I can walk, but running umm I don't know. I can speed walk at the most."

Azuly slid her back pack on, " If that's the case then I'll most likely do the fighting i guess. You can cover me and just warn me if anyone is coming near by with your Ki sensing."

"Ok, that sounds like an okay plan. Do you have any idea what we should do once we get out this place?" India asked as she slid on her backpack, filching slightly at her bruised side.

Azuly pursed her lips, "Yes and no. You?"

India looked down, " I might have a plan, we can either find some type of shelter or a space ship of some sort , if they have one. Its kinda far fetched, but that's all i can think of right now."

Azuly," Well it might, but its more than nothing. Lets just focus on getting out of here first. We have spent a lot of our time talking. Though I'm glad you explained the whole situation to me, before i just went thinking we could bust out there and escape the easily way. " India nodded , "Ok, hmm, I don't know if there is anyone guarding outside, India do you think you could see if anyone is around?"

India nodded, "Yeah."

Azuly watched as her friend silently turned her head to the left side of the room and pointed. It was quiet dark so the blue teen could not see what she was pointing at. " There is some power levels over there. They're not at the door as I speak but they are heading this direction right now." she whispered. Azuly's eyes widen slightly.

"Shit." she cursed.

India's eyes furrowed, "There is a lot of people gathered from where the two people are coming from. They're power levels are not that high so I'll be alright,but you might have some trouble. Yours is about the same height as theirs, but a little higher."

Azuly watched as India's face paled Azuly looked at her nervously, "What is it India?"

"There is some f-fucking power houses in this place. We might have a huge problem. " India whispered weakly. There were three of them that stood out from the most. They could wipe out everyone with ease.

"What do you mean? Are they that strong?" she asked.

India nodded, "Yeah, it's kinda giving me a head ache just sensing it. I've never felt anything like this before." she pursed her lips into a frown.

India walked over to the prison bars signaling for Azuly to follow.

"They are here. Lets just observe and see what they might do. Try to cooperate with them before we decide to attack them, Of they threaten us ,then go H.A.M." India told the older teen.

Azuly nodded and waited for there kidnappers. " Here goes nothing."

Their ears perked up at the sound of two voices laughing, they were slightly rough but held a smooth contrast within their voices. They sounded like young men. The two Men were laughing and joking about what ever they were talking about. India couldn't get a grasp of there whole conversation as the sounds of there voice were muffled from the other side of the door. There was sound of keys dangling around.

_I wish they would hurry the fuck up and open the damn door._

Both of the teen's watched as the left side of the prison began to open up, the light poured in to the dark room blinding the two teens. The girls covered there eyes and tried to adjust to the new lighting.

India could hear the two set of foot steps walk in the room slowly. They were chuckling at the two girls, and it didn't sound like the friendly kind of laughing. India blinked slowly as her pupils adjusted to light. The two men were standing in front of them,smiling darkly.

They looked humanoid for most part, their eyes were a deadly red, that were hungrily eyeing the teens. The two men had light purple skin tone with pointy ears, both them had hair that was longer than India's, and it was looked white as snow. One of the men had his hair in to a ponytail while the other kept his snow white hair loose . The two Kasotans soldiers unknown to the girls, were licking their lips hungrily at the teens, like they were delicious meat.

Both of the soldiers were taller than Azuly, India assumed that the men were in the military of some sort, when she seen the outfits that they were wearing were alike, had helmets and what looked like to be medals on their chest.

Their appearance made her take a step back, she knew that her and Azuly were mostly taken by some Aliens, but she wasn't suspecting them to be purple. Azuly just stared at the two men her mouth open.

The main the ponytail chuckled at Azuly and reached out to grab her face through the bars. The blue eyed teen pulled back from the soldiers arm reach and growled.

India glared at the two threateningly.

The two older men laughed at Azuly and India , "I told you, their kind is feisty. We should have killed them, just look at them,their hideous." The soldier with the loose hair said.

Azuly and India's eyes instantly narrowed at the comment. _Looks like alien are racist too, Ugh keep it together India. They probably don't even know that Azuly is part Hispanic and I'm mixed, must be talking about us as gender. Still makes me want to slap him though._

The soldier with ponytail flashed India a dark grin," Especially that one, I would love to fuck that bitches brains out ,the feisty one's are always good lay but the ape would probably chew my dick off. heh." India blushed and sneered at the Kasotan disgustedly.

"You might wanna watch your tongue grape face." India retorted.

The ponytail Kasotan grinned,"Yep defiantly would be worth fucking."

The other soldier looked at his comrade," Don't you think that ones a little young, she looks good and all but you don't it'll be wrong?"

The pony tailed solider gave him a dark grin,"With the way, their kind has treated us, no. I do not care for the wrench's innocence." He spat. His comrade seemed to agree and gave him a chuckle.

Azuly heard enough and reached out to grab the soldier, her grab came unexpected to the purple solider and didn't have enough time to away from the slap. He looked at her in shock, touching his cheek were Azuly's hand print was imprinted.

He held his face and hissed in pain."What the Fuck!"

The blue eyed teen gave him one of her bubbly smiles, her blue iris's burning holes in his skull, "Wanna run that by me again , bitch."

The other soldier laughed, "Well shit! You'd had that coming man."

India gave the long hair Kasotan a vexed grin,"You want some too."

The man grinned, " Okay Monkeys, we don't have time for dilly dally. Your going to follow us and behave like good little apes. We have order to bring you to our elders, they have some _guest_ that came looking for you two. Don't worry we have orders not touch a hair on your head."

Azuly and India gave each other worrying glances , who was looking for them?

The pony tailed soldier growled holding his cheek,"Lets just go already and drop theses wrenches off." he push past the other solder and unlocked the bar door. When the doors were open, he raised an blaster up at the two teens before they could step out the cell.

They paused instantly, the soldier grinned, and pointed his blaster towards India. "I'm taking the wounded one, and you take the bitchy one." he said pointing towards Azuly, the other soldier groaned.

"Just do what they say until I say so k, don't fight right now." India whispered to Azuly before the solider roughly pulled her out the cell. India hissed in pain as the soldier pulled her hands behind her back and put the cuffs on her. India narrowed her eyes at the purple man, causing him to chuckle. "Good monkey." he commented. _I don't know what he means by 'monkey' but i'm sure as hell beating the shit out of him. For saying it ._

"Damn, I was hoping for that one. Oh well, Lets go girly" The long hair man said grabbing Azuly. She glared but complied with man, she grimaced when he put her hands behind her back and cuffed her.

"Let's get one thing straight ladies, we may have been order not to harm you, but don't think cause we can't touch means we won't if you try anything. Cause if you do,we'll be forced to hurt your pretty faces, and then have our merry little way with you. " The long haired man said with a sinister smile. Azuly sneered disgustedly at him.

They both raised there guns to the girls neck, "and here some reassurance that you apes don't get any Ideas and go bananas. Got it." India and Azuly nodded bitterly. The pun was horrible but neither of girls dared to say it out loud.

The soldier with ponytail rough nudged India toward the exit, causing her to stumble a bit, "Start walking girl."he barked, India forced her self to start walking out the dark room and into the hall way.

India hadn't expected the hallway to be so elegantly shaped, it was if the teens were being held in a castle. As the teen's walked down the hallway with soldiers making sexual remarks toward the teens, they noticed how well kept the place was. Where exactly were they? India knew where ever place they were on, the people didn't like them.

They passed more and more purple skinned people, that gave them dirty looks, often yelling derogatory terms, the girls felt confused. What on earth,could the girls have done? They had just gotten here for god sake's.

India could feel her anger start to boil when soldier pushed her again and when ever his hand would brush by her ass, she had to keep her cool before she ripped the man's head off literately.

Azuly was just as irritated as her best friend, the man just kept whispering all the things he wanted to do to her, his breath was hot against her neck and gave her goose bumps. Not ever in her life would she ever think she would prefer the perverted over the creepy. She was trying her hardest not to break the cuffs and strangle the man with his own hair.

Her and India,had discussed on the topic of killing any one. They both were opposed to killing unless it was necessary and at the moment Azuly didn't mind slashing their throat if need be. She wasn't really so eager to hurt someone, but lately the urge was hard to ignore. Azuly assumed that it was because of the change their body's had went through. She wounder if India was having the same problems, she knew how aggressive India could be if someone pushed her buttons.

India gave the soldier another dirty glare when he abruptly force her to stop with a kick to the back of her knee almost making her fall. She hissed in pain but stood any way. The man payed no attention to her , he was facing forwarded with is free hand swiftly to his side. His companion did the same. Their faces became emotion less. The teen took the chance to glance at each other with confusion on their face.

There was two older men with same purple skin and snow white hair.

They had stopped behind royal blue curtains, on top of some platform. It was a stage. Why were they on a stage? Was there going to a announcement or a celebration for their guest?

"Ahh thank you soldiers. " A low raspy voice said from one of the older men.

The two men holding them , nodded and responded, "Your welcome my elders." they said in a monotone voice.

India and Azuly study the two old men that were standing in front of them. These were the so called 'elders' that orders the soldiers to come gather India and Azuly. They seemed like that they were higher authorized cult club with dark robes they wore.

God damn it, i swear if this just some type of sacrifice. Me and Azuly are getting the fuck out of here.

The old man to the left pointed to the center pf the stage, his pale purple fingers were exposed from the black robes.

"Get into positions my children, make sure to hold on to those damn Saiyans tight. I don't want those wenches to escape. " The other older man spat.

The two teenagers glared at the older men, was every one on in this damn place so damn rude.

India gained a curious look when the man said,'Saiyans'. _what are Saiyans now?, or it just another insult?_

The two soldiers dragged the teens to the center of the stage causing India to groan when the soldier yanked her beside him. _He has one more time to man handle me,and I'm going to rip his precious off of his body,_ she thought angrily.

She was cautious on wither or not i she could take the pony tailed man in her weaken formed. She was still tried in all honesty, if she would have slept a little longer before Azuly woke her up she would have some of her energy.

The only thing that was keeping her was wake was the determination to get the fuck out, survive, and the livid anger she had towards the purple men. There was a couple of things she wanted to them.

She knew that the anger was getting the best of her right now, and didn't . A small voice in her head said to be worried about it but she ignored it for now. It was keeping her awake.

The ponytail hair man bent down to India's level, his hot breath tickling her neck. He chuckled when he noticed the girl's face flush from the uncomtorble lack of persona space. "Don't worry girly, we won't hurt you too bad. Just stay still and wait for the curtains to fall." he whispered in her ear.


	6. Violent introductions

 

The prince and his guard watched carefully as they followed the two elderly elders. The two Saiyans have been walking along the hallways for a while,they had been accompanied by one of the soldiers. The purple skinned Kasotans ignored the two Saiyans behind them,they had been soaked up in a conversation.

Vegeta eyed them suspiciously,they were speaking low whispers. Nodding and whispers were the only thing the Saiyans were getting out of them.

_Those weaklings are hiding something from us, the damn Kasotans think they've have tricked us. They are either planning trap or just fucking stupid._

Vegeta kept looking around his surroundings,he couldn't see any signs of trouble. That odd feeling he had from yesterday was sending alarms off in the back of his head. Though he couldn't see any signs , he knew that some shit was going to go down. They were coming up to a room on the right.

The Kastoan elders stopped, Vegeta and Nappa looked at each them. The elders turned there heads to the warriors.

"Saiyans , follow us in here. " he elder on the left pointed to a room on the right. Vegeta looked inside the room cautiously. The Saiyan nodded quietly and signaled Nappa to follow him with elders.

The room was decently sized,it had large windows surrounding the four walls. There was wooden handle that stuck out from one of the windows, when the prince looked closer he could see that it was a door leading out side to a set of steps. Vegeta could see through the outside the windows that they were up high. At least a hundred feet up high in the air. There was also a few other towers , but they weren't as high as the one they were in now, the prince assumed that they stood as tall as ten feet , way closer to ground than this one. The Saiyans also noticed an outside arena down bellow with a stage in front. It was covered by two large royal blue curtains.

Vegeta eyebrow rose, why were they here? He looked at the two elders, "Why have you brought us here?" he asked, this time his voice was little darker.

The two elders stood facing the windows ignoring Vegeta's tone, they seemed to be more interested in the view down below. A small deceiving grin stretched on the elder on the right.

"I know how thin Saiyans patience are. My soldier has told that your comrade would be joining you two later, he had and 'accident' in our labs. Apparently your fellow comrade made a mess while talking to our scientist , he had spilled some dangerous chemicals that our kind can not touch with out being harmed. "the elder let out an irritated sigh, but continued, "Though apparently your comrade deiced to help clean the mess he had made in the lab and depending on which deadly chemicals he spilled it may take a while, "

Vegeta grinned inwardly, he knew that the long haired Saiyan was stalling. This would give him enough time to steal any information out of them while the Kasotan's were distracted.

"Given the situation , I would Imagine that you would not want wait on your comrade to see what we have you. You wouldn't mind it would you, we assume that your the one who is in charge?" he asked referencing to Vegeta.

The shorter Saiyan nodded, "Yes am and No i would not mind seeing what you have in stored for me and my other comrade would just have to wait"

The elders nodded and turned back to gazing out the windows, " Excellent. Saiyans what we have for you is only a few steps away. You will be required to walk down to the tower that is in the center of our Kasotine Arena. " The elder to the left pointed down below with his pale purple fingers to he tower that stood middle of the arena, it was also the closes tower to the stage with the curtains.

"You may take the steps to reach that destination, then you'll find what we have left you. We will not be able to follow you two, we have to calm down the soldiers that are out side."he said. The elder in the right reached out to grab the handle in front of him opening the door to the steps.

They were not coming with him and Nappa, the prince frowned. Vegeta eyed the two elderly men suspiciously. They were hiding something, it was too obvious to the Saiyan, but if play dumb was how he was going to get what he needed, then so be it. The prince slowly walked out the room and onward to the steps with Nappa behind him.

When the door closed behind them the prince continued his walk down the long set of stairs. They were as smooth as the front steps of the Temple. He was thoroughly impressed with the architecture of the temple so far. The arena was none the less just as graciously built as the temple, the place looked like it was hardly used for fight. There was little to no damaged spotted.

_These Kasotans are just wasting a great arena._ Vegeta thought bitterly.

Vegeta turned around to the small room he had left, he could find not neither of the Kasotans in the room. With them out of ear shot he finally spoke.

"Nappa what do you think of this structure of this temple so far?" He asked the brute so suddenly.

"Um well my liege if were to speak from the heart I would say it looks quiet ravishing compared to the rest of the planet. Why do you ask Vegeta? Has the Temple taken your interest?" Nappa asked.

Vegeta grunted,"Yes, I have plans for it." he answered.

"Plans?" he said confused, "How so Vegeta?"

The shorter Saiyan pursed his lips, "Lets just say, than neither you or Raditz should damaged the place. Keep it intact. When we are done with this place I want every last one of those damn Kasotans gone, no trace." Vegeta whispered darkly, "Keep your voice low, they might be listening."

Nappa gave his prince a nod, he was sorta upset about the change of plans. He was all for laying waste to the land,but now he had to spare the ruble. Nappa had no Idea what Vegeta had planed for this place. What could Vegeta want with temple on a planet he was ordered to clear out. The brute shrugged it off, maybe Vegeta knew something he didn't.

Vegeta growled in annoyance, he didn't see the point in walking down all these steps, he could just fly to the damn towers. The prince started to levitate, "Nappa lets just fly to the damn place I don't have time to walk all the damn stairs."he order before zooming downwards to the tower the elders had told him to go.

The arena was half way lit, the sun had just barely rose up in the sky, the stars were covered in shade, making it cool. The tower that Vegeta had landed own was being freshly bathed in sunlight. The warm sunlight felt good to the princes skin, it also gave the arena a better lighting, the sun was spotlighting the stage that was closed off by the curtains.

There was something about the curtains that seemed interesting to the prince. There was just something about it. He didn't know what was up with this planet. The prince shook his head as he heard Nappa land behind him.

He looked curiously at the prince but quickly dismissed the look when Vegeta signaled the brute to follow him to the entrance of the tower. When the two Saiyans walked in to he tower , they paused when realizing there was two metal chairs placed in front of the window. With two guards standing in front of them.

The Kasotan guards faces were blank and emotionless, if it weren't for the blasters in their hands they wouldn't seem like a threat. Nappa started to charge up an attack in his hand before Vegeta smacked his hand glaring angrily at the man. "Stay down, resist attacking." he growled quietly.

Vegeta turned back to the guards, whom seemed unfazed by Nappa actions. _Good, they didn't catch that_. He sighed and cursed Nappa under his breath.

The guards nudged their guns towards the two seats,"Sit." they stated bluntly.

Vegeta eyed the men and sent a threatening glare at Nappa before walking over to the strolling over the chair to take a seat.

Once he and Nappa got settled in the chairs the guards walked over to each Saiyan and began to strap the two in by the arm rest.

Vegeta gritted his teeth together silently, at the restraints that were being placed on the him.

"Is this necessary?"he asked crudely.

The Kasotan man grunted, "Yes Saiyan, as well as this." the guards rose their blasters to the Saiyans neck. Nappa chuckled to himself. _A blaster really,what the hell is that gonna do to me. Dumb ass thinks this is gonna protect him from me heh._

Vegeta also thought the gesture of the weapon was amusing to him, his frown turned into a sleek grin. He could see a twitch of annoyance in the soldiers blank face.

The soldier that had strapped Nappa had an detest look and glanced to the his purple comrade, who nodded. The man pulled out a device off of the side of his waist and brought it up to his face, pressing a button that was to the side. "This is soldier Hoplt 42, speaking. We are on a go for the Saiyans Elder. Roger." he yelled into the device.

There was a pause of static on the other line before the device cane back to life, " Very good soldier,please place Me on the screen and speaker, so I'm speak to the Saiyans. Roger." a raspy voice responded.

The soldier on Vegetas side pulled out tablet looking device and attached it to a stand that was leaning against the wall. He placed it in directly in front of Vegeta and Nappa. Vegeta watched the soldier talk to the voice on the device.

"Ok elder as you wish, Roger. Hoplt 43 cut on the screen and speaker." He order to the other soldier. He nodded and began to tap the blank screen in a pattern before it came to life.

On the screen popped up the faces of the two elders that they had seen not so long ago. They were in a different setting than before but from the looks of the back ground they were some were outside in the arena.

Their faces were full of disdain as they stared back to at the two Saiyans.

"Hello elders. What is the meaning of this? I thought you said their would be no harm to me and my comrade." Vegeta said with an fake edgy tone in his voice. the prince could see that it was a trap, though he doubt it would do any harm to him or Nappa.

The elders gave the prince an traitorous smile, "Oh we promised that. No harm will come to either of you Saiyans. Though I wouldn't want worry about this at the moment, before we discus to you about the surprise we have you, I would like to talk about the lies you have told to me and my people on our holy Temple." he spat angrily with an grin.

It was Vegeta's turn to chuckle at the old men, "What ever could you mean elder. I told you the truth did i not? You asked if we were merely the people response able for genocide on the planet Kasot , and if it were only me and my two comrades on this planet. I answered with honesty and said 'yes' elder. I don't get the point your failing to make. Its very rude of you elder to assume such fail accusations." Vegeta spat back.

"I'm going to have to call out your bluff on that one Monkey. You've have had your chance to confess to your sinful wrongs done to the planet Kasot ,but you continue to lie. Come on Saiyan have a little more honor in your self." The elder said.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at the purple men. He had spoke honestly to the elder when asked the two questions. It was the only honesty these people were going to get at the two Saiyans and how he question mock the prince honor. If anything Vegeta was doing the honorable thing by sparing them by the hands of Frieza and killing them himself.

"Oh so be it, expose the lie that i have told elder. Since you seem so keen on calling my bluff, which lie was it? We all know that me and my team have wiped nearly your entire race off of this planet, there is evidence of Kasotan blood painted all over the Land of this planet precious planet. " Vegeta recalled calmly. The elders growled at the prince, "Now tell my was that the lie?"

The elders remained calm despite his facile expression, "No Saiyan. Murderous rampage among my people is pretty clear. A low life Saiyans bloodthirstiness is always recognizable, it the reason why your owner choose such despicable creatures to is work, just send a damn dirty ape to do it for you." he said with a upsetting tone.

Vegeta had an madding smile, "Are you done with your monolingual, I would like to get the point where you expose my lie. Which in no way possible way or form can i lie about next one. I'm the prince of my people and my crew and I are the last of our people."

"Lies." the Kasotan stated calmly.

"Lies?" Nappa had an look of anger, "We ARE the last of people." Nappa said defending his race.

Vegeta's face matched Nappa, these people must have been the dark if they didn't know about current existence of the Saiyan race. There were no other Saiyans left, none, and it was disgraceful of the older men to have think the prince would lie about his people, the perfect warrior race.

"Hn, you fool do you expect us to believe you, you damn monkeys can't even count can you." they mocked.

Vegeta growled in anger, he had enough with these disrespectful elders. He took enough of this shit from Frieza , Dodoria and Zarbon. He wasn't gonna listen to the weak Kasotans calling him a fool about his heritage.

"You fool. We are telling the truth! We are the last our kind, our home planet has been gone for nearly two decades. Unless you Kasotans have any evidence of any Saiyan walking and breathing on this planet, were going to reconsider our submission and wreck havoc on the rest of your remain race, and lets see how it feels to not to existence on your own home planet." Vegeta spat , his coal cold eyes glaring at the screen. The prince was give these people more mercy than he had ever given any one on a doomed planet,and he was heavily regretting that decision. He is only restrain he had from ripping these guards and their people apart was that he need to gather more info on these people. He would consider these people lucky but a the moment he was reconsidering.

The elders sat there on the other side of the screen in silence, before turning to each other and whispering something to each other before turning their attention back to the people in the room,the guard more specifically.

" Soldiers, show what the Saiyan have earned for their _honesty._ " The elder ordered.

The soldier nodded at the command and pulled the device back out again. "We are on a go on the Stage. I repeat, we are a go on the stage." the soldier barked in to the device. There was short pause of static on the other side.

"Roger that." the other side answered.

"Now Saiyan , here is how i call your bluff, your going to see your surprise." The elder said to the Saiyans. "Look to the stage to see your gift."

Vegeta and Nappa reluctantly turn their gaze to the arenas stage that stood before them. Their surprise was waiting on the stage? What could the surprise possible be. The prince had knew what ever bluff the purple elder were trying to pull was just a waste of his time. The dumb men were going to be brutally murder after Vegeta was done. After he was done looking at the damn surprise he was just going to abandon the original plan and beat the information out of them.

Vegeta could see the royal blue curtains slowly start to lift from the stage floor. There was dust that flew into the warm beams of sunlight. The Kasotan's really didn't use their arena at all, such a damn waste, build such an arena as this and don't even use it, fucking morons.

The prince and his guard watched at the rising curtains reviled four beings standing on the stage. Two of them were a set of Kasotan guards, nothing new the Saiyans haven't seen on this damn planet. Next to each of the guards though were women,or more specially two teenagers, at seemed to be held captive by the soldier. _Who are they? Is what he meant?_

The teens were not Kasotans though. Their completions had a more fleshy like colors like him and Nappa than the the purple inhabits of Kasot. One with tan fair skin and long light brown hair that resembled Raditz in a feminine way. She had some odd looking clothing that the Saiyans had never seen before, her top looked something used for protection against the cold. Though this planet was always kept warm topical weather. Her clothing from the waist down looked rougher cloth like version of an spandex suite, especially the her foot attire, it looked liked combat boots the Frieza's men would have to were but smaller. She didn't look to please at the moment with her capture standing behind her, she was blushing because of something.

The other teen looked in the other soldier hold looked younger than the other girl. She had a very light caramel skin tone, and dark brown with a reddish tent hair that resembled a tamed lions mane that went past her shoulders. Her as well was wearing an odd looking top that was meant for the cold. Her legs seemed to be cover by a type of spandex armor that he had never seen before in the those colors, girl had on some flamboyant orange colored foot wear. The one thing that stood out the most was the fact that the girl had blood on her clothing and she look very much injured. By her facial expression she looked beyond pissed. These teens were being held beyond their will because of the Kasotans. They weren't from this planet that was for sure.

_This is our surprise, two fucking teenagers! This has to be a joke._ The prince glared at the two grinning Kasotan men on the screen, he was annoyed at the white haired imbeciles. What did two girls have to do with any thing. If he was referencing to them being Saiyans, then the old ass bastards were fucking stupid. They didn't even have normal traits of an Saiyan, black hair and black eyes or a tail for that fact. What is the meaning of this, what is the intention of these two girls?

"What is this?" Vegeta asked quietly to the elders, his attention still studying the two girls. "What does they have to do with anything?"

The Kasotan elders chuckled evil,"You know who they are Saiyan! They are the others you sent to kill the rest of us."

Vegeta and Nappa stared the men in silence before breaking out into a grin, " Oh really elder. I don't believe that is our surprise, is it. You bring two random girls and tell us that they are Saiyans, and you expect us to believe you." he laughed at them, "You old Bastards are really amusing, trying to bait us in with a weak lie. If anything this planet got what it deserved with you elders running the place. Poor fools just follow your orders and expect everything to be okay. Hn, all i see is a couple of old fools that ended their own lives with the rest of their people." The two elderly men sighed in frustration but kept their smile.

"Your denying that these are your people? These wrenches are definitely the dirty ape kind that you are so proud to defend, but if you deny them as so,.." the elders clasped his hands together and smiled before turning to the soldier with the device.

"Soldier command, soldier Boti 8 to processed with the second action in placed." The elder order the soldier with the communication device.

The purple soldier gave his elder a nod, " Yes elder, " he wa;ked up the front window directing his attention to the people on the stage, and once again put the commutation device to face and spoke to it, "This Soldier Holit 42,I'm reaching out to Soldier Boti 8, I repeat I'm reaching out to Soldier Boti 8."

The soldier that was the stage holding on to the wounded girl with the Dark brown reddish hair, rose his left hand and pushed on the side of the helmet that he was wear and opened his mouth to begin talking.

The soldier from the stage voice ranged into the device, "This solider Boti 8."

"Elder has command the second action into plan and has choosing you to rape the girl that you are holding, in front of the Saiyans." He said with an monotone voice.

Vegeta was surprised by this, they were going to rape the girl just make him admit that they were Saiyans. This seemed really low for the Kasotan to do this, the poor girl probably who had nothing to do with this was getting punished. Vegeta was not knew to rape, when your apart of Frieza's army there are somethings that you'll get see or be apart of that will traumatize you. Murder and Mass genocide was only the tip of the Iceberg, so yeah rape didn't faze him it was common thing he had seen being in the Arcosian's military work force. He took no part in that though, there were many things he promised he wouldn't do for Frieza and Rape was one of them , there was no real honor or pride in it. He seen it and would walk away from it like it was nothing on multiple occasions. But some reason, this felt wrong and he hadn't felt like that since the first couple times of seeing it, he should be unfazed by it.

The Saiyans watched as the purple skinned warrior in the stage grinned like a dog and began to touch all over the young girl, whom seemed very uncomfortable. They could see the girl had yelped as in response when the warrior grasped her ass.

The young girl had growled at the man and tried to move away from the man, but failed to when he yanked her closer to him. The prince knew the girl had injuries and would have failed to to fight back in her condition.

The long haired teen in the hands of the other soldier began to thrash around in his grip, she was trying her best to escape to save her troubled friend. The soldier holding her rose the gun up to her skull threateningly and the teen ceased her actions hesitantly for her own safety. The young girl was trying her best to evade the rough and sloppy kisses the solider was planting on her neck and shoulders much to the soldiers display. He was growing irritated with girl and smacked her, she stumbled back a few steps dazed by the sting of the slap. With her dazed he pulled her by her hair and forced her into a unwanted kiss.

The teen reacted slowly to the kiss, Vegeta seen something surprisingly in her facile expression from the tower, he was the only one who had seen it. There was fear at first that quickly turned into pure rage but instead of resisting and fighting back she deepen the kiss closing her eyes. The sudden action surprised everyone including the warrior that was assaulting her, but continued his actions. The older girl starred at her companion in shock and confusion.

"Looks like we have a whore on stage. hn." The elder commented.

_She gave in? What was that look then?_ He thought curiously, he saw the change her eyes. Everyone whom didn't see it was silent as the Kasotan warrior and girl made the kiss more intimate. He rose his hand slowly up her shirt.

The girl opened her eyes again when she felt the man reach higher. The rage was in her eyes once again. _What is that girl up to,she's acting strange._

The Kasotan and the girl were still deeply into the kiss ,when he let out a sudden muffled yelp. Then the girl surprised everyone when the girl abruptly tore her head away from his with such force, and blood exploded from the Kastoan warriors mouth. The Purple blood of the Kasotan started to drench the girl and the stage. The warrior let out a garbled cry holding his mouth in his hands as blood gushed and oozed through his mouth and palms.

Vegeta looked at the girl with a smirk, she had some pink flesh that was hanging out between her teeth, she spat it out on the ground beside the Kasotan man who was screaming in pain, as the blood ran like a river from his mouth.

"What!?" The elders yelled flabbergasted.

Nappa began to laugh, "She tore out his fucking tongue HAHAHA!"

The girl let out an roar and broke the cuffs that restraint her and lunged at the tongueless Kasotan and began smashing the warriors face in in the ground. The then grabbed the mans arm and with a sicking pop the girl tore the Kasotans arm off in a swift notion. His cries were nearly drowned out by her angry battle cry's. Straddling his waist she stared to tear into the man chest like an wild animal. The other warrior on the stage fumbled with gun that was up against the long haired teens neck and aimed it at the girl who was tearing in to his comrade.

The the long haired girl took the chance to break the cuffs and tackled the Kasotan warrior. She and the Kasotan struggled on the ground for a bit until the Girl took hold of his white long hair. She flipped the Kastoan over onto his stomach in quick motion. He barely had any time to react when the girl straddled his back and started to wrap his own hair around his neck. "Hows this sound Mother fucker!" they heard the long hair girl scream.

"HAHAHAH! She's choking him with his own hair! Oh damn you guys fucked up. Vegeta i think we might want to reconsider these girls being Saiyans." Nappa joked , Vegeta chuckled darkly at the two girls.

"Well looks like you may have been right have proven me wrong elder." Vegeta said mockingly.

"No! No! This is not suppose to be happening, Soldiers get out there now!" The elder order frantically.

The soldiers in the room were frozen in fear as thy watched the bloody scene, the color had been drained from their faces. There was no way that those girls could be doing that.

"Soldiers ! Get out there Now!" The elder desperately ordered, but still they stood still in fear.

"Looks like they are scared Vegeta." Nappa said breaking the restraints off of his arms with ease.

"Looks like it Nappa, go take care of that would you." Vegeta said as he broke out of chair.

Nappa stood up grinning at the frighten guards,and fired two Ki blasts that disintegrated them when it hit. The elders gasped in horror when they seen the pile of ashes hit the floor that used to be warriors.

Vegeta turned to the small tablet screen and grinned, "I'll see you soon elder."

Then suddenly the feed cut off and the screen went black, the Saiyan chuckled darkly,"Nappa contact Raditz and tell him there has been a change in plans. Tell him to kill any Kasotan in sight but try to leave this Temple intact. I'm going to check on our 'gifts'." Vegeta stated. He was quiet curious about these two teens.

Nappa nodded and began to call Raditz through the scouter as Vegeta blasted out of the window and toward the stage.

The prince landed on the on the stage slowly looking at the bloody mess the two teens had cause, well more of the younger one. The young girl had tore the Kasotans chest cavity open and had proceeded to rip everything out when they weren't looking. The girl had passed out next to the body, covered in a purple bloody mess. She had something strapped to her back,it had an odd design on the back.

The long haired girl had successfully killed the warrior that she had tackled with not as much blood. She was staring at Vegeta threateningly with a short sharp weapon that had purple blood dripping off of it. She had used an weapon to end the warriors life. She was standing in some sorta stance, as she eyed the Saiyan prince cautiously.

"Y-Your not like them...are you... with them?" She asked.

Vegeta grinned , "No I'm not. I can safely assume your not allies of these people." he joked lightly.

The girls body posture eased and she stood up straight , " Hn, never. As you can see me and my friend don't like these grape faced motherfuckers," The girl glared at the body behind her "especially these two." she looked back to the Saiyan.

Vegeta eyed the teen, she and friend were definitely not from her. Now that Vegeta could get a closer look at her, he could tell the girl had bright blue eyes. Definitely didn't look like a Saiyan, bright brown hair and blue eyes. Why would the elders take her and her friend.

"Girl. What are you?" he asked her.

The teen raised and brow, "You mean my race...um well... I really don't know entirely. Me and my friend don't any one like us. We ..er ...sorta crashed landed here. The purple heads did mention something about us being 'Saiyan'. I don't know what that race is though." she said.

Vegeta smirked at the girl,"That is the race I and my comrades are apart of."

The girls blues eyes widen, "You are..." the girl looked that prince curiously, "Do i look like a Saiyan to you?"

"No, you do not. Saiyans usually have black hair and eyes , as well as a tail. And as far as i've seen neither of you have any of those traits. I don-"

"W-Wait! We do have one of those traits! W-We have tails. They are both brown and fuzzy, I just have mine wrapped around my waist, cause i didn't want any of the purple guys to grab it. " She yelled , she quickly lifted her odd looking top and uncoiled a brown tail from around her waist. "See."

Vegeta froze when she showed him her tail. _Saiyan, she is an actual Saiyan, there are two living female Saiyans. The damn elders were telling the truth,they were fools to think that they wouldn't attack but they were telling the truth._

"How many are there of you?" Vegeta asked.

"Just me and her. Like i said we haven't met any one like us until now."

Vegeta pursed his lips together and pointed to the young girl, "You and your friend are coming with us." he stated.

The girls eyes narrowed, and she stepped back, "Why should I?"

Vegeta's eyes narrowed as well, "Do you really want to stay on this planet? These people have tried to kill you, tried to rape your little friend. And i can see from here, that your friend is injured and needs medical assistance. Which I can provided for her." he argued, "So like I said, you and your friend are coming with us." he commanded.

The teen went silent as she weighed her options and nodded reluctantly."Fine, let me just grab my friend, she kinda tuckered her self out fig-killing that pervert." the blue eyed teen said as she turned to grabbed her friend out of the puddle of purple blood. The girl grimaced at the body that her was laying by and started to pick her up but the Prince stopped her.

"Don't I'll have my royal guard get her for you." the prince said softy.

The girl hesitantly nodded and but stayed by her friend side, she gazed up at the prince, "What is your name by the way?" she asked.

Vegeta gained a cocky grin it had been ages since a someone asked what his name was, "Vegeta, Prince of all the Saiyans." he stated smoothly.

The girl's blue eyes widen, " P-Prince.." she repeated quietly.

Vegeta grinned at the girls shock,"What is yours woman?"

"I-Its um...A-Azuly." she answered nervously.

Vegeta rose an eye brow, "What? That's not any Saiyan Name i ever heard of. What type of hell of Name is that?"

Azuly pursed her lips, " A fine ass one, my parents didn't want...um er.. me to have a normal Saiyan Name." Vegeta stared at the teen, she is quiet strange. _What type of name is that? Its surly isn't Saiyan at all, well then again she doesn't look like one either._

Azuly turned her gaze pass Vegeta, she pointed."Who's the bald guy and the dude with the crazy long hair? Do you know them?"

Vegeta turned around to face Nappa and Raditz who where landing on the stage. Raditz was covered purple Kastoan blood, his hair was matted together in purple ooze. His armor looked like it had taken some damaged while he was out on his own. His shoulder visors were completely gone, his front flank of his armor had a hole in it. The Saiyan looked irritated as he landed, and was mumbling something under his breath.

Nappa walked up beside the prince not paying attention to the the blue eyed teen, "Vegeta something has came up." he stated with a frown.

Vegeta glanced the tall brute , "What? "

The brute had crossed his arms across his chest, "Apparently the Kasotans are cowards, when ever those two girls attacked the guards the elders had called all of the remaining people of the planet to a secluded place inside the temple. From what Raditz told me, the Kasotans gave everyone some type of cyanide tablets before we had arrived as an insurance that if anything went wrong they would have a way to escape death by our hands. Their plan was to have us submit and leave their planet, because they had our remaining 'comrades'. "

"When that backed fired the Kasotans went to the secluded area and took their cyanide tablets. Ugh! There aren't any of them left, not even the ones that backed out, they fucking gassed the room for the ones who might have backed out, there all gone. " Nappa girted his teeth together.

Vegeta pursed his lips together understanding Raditz and Nappa's mood. They all had looked forward to showing their wrath to the purple bastards. They had took the cowardly out and took themselves out rather suffer at the hands of Saiyans. It drove him up the wall when ever they had to clear out a planet the civilians had already done their job for them. At least he and his team had got majority of the population, it annoyed him that he didn't the rest but that didn't matter.

The prince let out an irritated sighed, "Oh well, It makes clean up a lot easier around the temple. Its just a bunch of body's in one room, it doesn't matter now." Vegeta said surprising his team mates.

"We have other pressing problems. Apparently the Kasotans did find other Saiyans. Two female Saiyans." He said turning his attention back tot he blue eyed teen whom was looking over the younger teen. Azuly turned her attention to the men at the mention of her presence.

Nappa and Raditz peered down at the two girls, analogizing the two new found females. Raditz whom now realized their presence was shocked, he marched up towards the blue eyed teen and eyed her suspiciously. His eyes narrowed at the her light brown hair and odd bright blue eyes the teen had, theses were not normal traits of an Saiyan. He eyes went over to the unconscious girl that was in her lap. She was covered in more blood than he was,as she just pour a bucket full all over her body. Raditz could barely see her face let alone see her features.

He sense the blue eyed girl staring at him but ignored her and turned to Vegeta and Nappa. "Are you sure these girls are Saiyans, they don't look like us. Especially this one, "He said pointing to Azuly. "I've never seen a blue eyed Saiyan before with bright Sandy brown hair. Its the most ridiculous traits I've ever seen if she is one of us."

Azuly scoffed at the taller Saiyan," 'Ridiculous', excuse me for the rare traits that you don't have." she said back with a hint annoyance in her voice, today had been longest day for her. She was tired and irritated with shit happening around her, and she didn't need someone talking about the way she looked especially from a man that looked as weird as her as she did to him. She unwrapped her tail around her waist and waved it at the the third class, "Here, this is evidenced to confirm I'm one of you hedgehog."

Raditz glared at the girl and was ready to yell at her until Nappa spoke up," Ah ! Yes! That's it that what you are, a Saiyan Rarity. I haven't seen one in ages." He said in nostalgia. Nappa walked up to the girl and eyed her as well and nodded conforming his statemented.

The three younger Saiyans looked at Nappa confounded, "Rarity?" They all repeated.

Nappa gave them a nod, and started to explain, " On planet Vegeta there used to be Saiyan that had odd traits like this girl does. There were only a hand full of Saiyans like that in the Saiyan race, some traits are hereditary and majority of them are random traits that appear in the genetic pool, those traits are just call Rarity, but many of them died out before any of you were born. There was only two Saiyans with those traits left before planet Vegeta got destroyed. " he told the group.

Vegeta was amazed at the new information about his heritage, why haven't he learned about this a long time ago. He looked down at the girl whom was grinning like a kid in the candy store at Raditz.

"Well that makes you more of an rare Item Azuly,considering that you are one of the two last females of our race in the universe." He said to her.

The grin on her face dropped and twisted into a frown, "Oh." she simply answered.

_She must not know nothing about her own heritage, even though she just found our she was a Saiyan, she should have at least heard about them to know that Planet Vegeta is gone. I must ask her later when there is time._

"Raditz. " Vegeta called as he looked up to he sun that was finally out. The warm sunlight felt good on his skin, he thought.

The long haired Saiyan turned to the prince, "Yes sire."

"Were you able to retrieve any information from the Kasotans before they decided to flop like a fish." he said facing the third class.

"No sire, when i got to their labs everything had been sweep and cleared out. I had pulled one of the scientist away from every one else to a room, the only information the weakling would provided was the suicide plans the elders had for everyone. Then an alarm went off in the labs, and the little bastard tried to pour fucking acid on my shoulder visors, I broke them off before the acid could do any damage. " everyone examined the missing armor that left his shoulder exposed. "The Kasotan had an blaster on him,but didn't know how to aim the fucker and shot at me, then shot him self. The only information i learned was that the river behind the temple could heal any wounds or bruised no matter how fatal."

Vegeta scowled and pursed his lips at the information, he knew there was something lying around this place. He and Nappa didn't exactly get to look for anything while they were with the elders. The only they found was the two girls, before they killed the guards and hell broke loose.

Vegeta looked at the two girl that lay bloody and unconscious in Azulys arms. _The girl needs to be healed, and washed before we leave this planet. Raditz can take the girls to the river while me and Nappa go look for any sort of information._

"Raditz, take girl that Azuly is holding and take her to the river to get cleaned and healed. Nappa your coming with me to search for information, if there is nothing that we find, Nappa start clearing out the body's. I don't want the Temple to be wrenched with rotting corpses. By sunset we will be leaving this planet" He order the older Saiyans, they gave their prince a nod. The prince then eyed the teen,"Girl ,I want you to obey and Listen to Raditz. This third class is in charge of you and your friends well being. Got it." he said to her in a low tone.

Azuly nodded nervously at the princes tone." Yeah I got it."

The prince face formed into a scowl before walking to the edge of the stage quietly, as he began to levitated he signaling to Nappa before blasting off. Nappa sighed and blasted after Vegeta.

The force of the take off made Azuly yelp. Raditz chuckled at the girl's weak yelp causing the girl to blush.

The Saiyan grinned, "Lets get going, we don't have time to waste."

The girl nodded sat up placing her friends head on the ground that was next to the gutted corps. She moved over so as the burly Saiyan reached down and picked up the bloody unconscious girl. He glanced over to he corps and smirked at the gutted one with only one arm.

"Who did that, you?" he asked Azuly.

Her eyes widen and pointed to smaller girl in the Saiyans arms, "Me no. My friend in your arms did that."

Raditz rose and eyebrow at the small girl in his arms,"This brat did this, hmph its been awhile since i seen what females can do when they get mad. As i can see she's quiet deadly." he said he began to walk to the river behind the Temple.

Azuly rolled her eyes at the Saiyan for the female comment but answered pleasantly," Yes, yes she is." she said as she followed the long haired Saiyan.


End file.
